Total Drama: Brain Vs Brawn Vs Beauty
by Jawababy
Summary: A new island with a new cast pitted against each other in the age old question of who would win? Smarts, strength, or looks. Or possibly none of those things? With 20 new contestants guided by previous contestants returning as team captains, who will outwit, outrun, or outcharm their opponents? SYOC story, 16/20 contestants remain.
1. Sizing Up the Competition part 1

**The first chapter is finally up. I had hoped to get it out earlier but a mixture of being away for the weekend and coming back sick delayed it. This chapter includes all the character introductions while the challenge will be in the following chapter.**

**Don't be afraid about complaining if your character isn't written properly. This is only the first chapter and I can change things if needed. **

* * *

The opening shot showed a small island in the middle of an unknown body of water. Other islands were behind it with a rather large one off to the side. The island itself had a few visible structures. On one side, sat a modest campground the other a fancy resort. The camera zoomed into the left of the island where the famous host of the show, Chris McLean, shirtless with a towel around his waist, stood in the fancy resort smiling. "We've taken three sets of campers throughout many challenges across the world. Be it from our home in Canada or in a jumbo jet around the world, the campers never disappointed. Which is why we're getting an entirely new cast of losers!" he laughed out in a sudden twist of tone.

The scene switched to show the host, now fully clothed standing on a grassy hill. "The producers and I thought it was best to return to basics but with our old island out of commission, we had to settle for a small island off the banks of Vancouver Island all the way in British Colombia. "Now, some of you may have noticed that beautiful resort we have on the island but there's no reason to fret! That resort is specifically for my personal enjoyment as well as hosting this season's aftermath show!" he explained. "The actual campers will stay out here,' he gestured to his left where a few run-down buildings could be seen. "A campground reminiscent of our old island." One of the building's roof collapsed and he shrugged. "Meh, someone will fix it." he turned once more to the camera and flashed his signature smile. "New faces, new drama and a brand new non-metallic island," he made sure to emphasize the last part. "Find out how it will all go down right here, on Total, Drama, Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty!" he announced the season name and threw his arms into the air.

The next shot with Chris standing on a lavish dock back in the resort. "First of all, we have a little twist to start us off in the new season." he began to explain. "The first four campers we will introduce are actually going to be team captains for the newbies!" A boat honked off camera and he smiled. "This should be our first one now."

The boat dropped off a very familiar face. "Owen!" Chris greeted the lovable fatty.

"Oh, man it's so great to be back!" Owen cheered and quickly pulled Chris into a tight hug.

Chris gasped for air and audible crunches could be heard as Owen squeezed him. "What did I say about hugging?" Chris managed to breath out.

"Oh, whoops." Owen sheepishly smiled and dropped the host allowing him to catch his breath.

Chris coughed slightly and tried to regain his composure when the next boat pulled up. "Here we have none other than the one camper who tried to kill everyone in the season she was in, Scarlett!" he announced as she boarded the dock.

"Christopher." she simply greeted. "I'm honestly surprised you let me back after the previous incident."

"Like I always say, let bygones be bygones. Especially if they can generate a lot of drama!" Chris chuckled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Owen ran over to her, ready to give her a full Owen greeting as he did with Chris.

She quickly held up a hand to stop him from crushing her. Owen stopped his hug attempt but kept his smile and stuck out his own hand for a handshake instead. She rolled her eyes and shook his hand allowing Owen to ecstatically shake her arm in excitement causing her glasses to bounce from her face and nearly fall off.

Chris saw as the next boat pulled up. Eva silently walked over to the three on the dock. "Eva, our third team captain." Chris introduced.

Owen moved over to her but a single glare stopped him in his tracks and set the large man inching away instead.

Finally, the fourth boat pulled up to drop off Justin. He smiled as he walked onto the dock. "Hey, Chris, I-" he began before seeing Owen running at him. "Oh, no." his face went wide in shock as the large man grabbed him and picked him up in a hug.

"Justin, buddy! I've missed you! I haven't seen you in forever!" Owen cheered out as he crushed Justin.

"Help me." the model whimpered to the others.

"Seriously, what's with the hugging?" Chris was already annoyed with Owen.

"I don't know, I'm just so excited to be back!" Owen explained.

"Can you just put me down." Justin slowly said through gritted teeth.

"What was that, buddy?" Owen asked the model who was still in immense pain.

"I think that's enough of an introduction." Chris told Owen and he let down Justin. "Now, you four will be the team captains for our new cast. Each of you represents one of three categories of brains, brawn, or beauty."

"Um, Chris?" Owen asked. "You said three but there are four of us."

"That's because there is a fourth secret category!" Chris told him. "I think it's obvious for the first three," he turned to the others. "Scarlett for brains, Eva for brawn, and Justin for beauty."

"So what am I captain of?" Owen asked. "A pirate team?"

"No, you are the captain of team Rejects! Those who don't really fit into any of the other teams."

"Oh, awesome!" he laughed out loud. "Team Rejects! Woohoo! Wait, a minute." he stopped cheering.

Before he could ask any more questions or complain, Chris, waved them away. "You four stand under those four banners there," he pointed to four banners one with a brain on it, one with a flexing arm, one with a heart and the last of a broken, knocked over trophy. "I think it's clear where everyone should stand."

The four moved to their respective banners and Chris turned back to the camera on the dock. "Now, to introduce the cast," he waved his arm over to the other side of the dock where a small boat pulled up. Chris stood waiting for the first camper to arrive with his signature smile. The team captains all looked indifferent except for Owen, who looked excited to meet some new people.

The first camper to board the dock was a girl. She looked to be about 5'6" tall with an average body and pale skin. One thing that stood out about her, was the amount of black she wore. She wore a t-shirt, skirt, and boots all of which were black. Her long straight hair was black, even her green eyes were complemented with black mascara. The only non-black thing that stood out was the white skull design that sat on the centre of her shirt.

She took a look around the resort and actually cracked a smile from the view. "Not bad," she said. "Are you finally going to treat the campers right?" she asked the host.

"Welcome, Melanie." Chris greeted her. "And when have I ever treated my lovable contestants poorly?" he faked innocence into his voice.

"Do I have to say anything?" Justin spoke up from the sidelines.

Melanie now noticed the four original contestants standing underneath the banners. "What are they doing here?"

"All will be explained in time, just go stand under the brain banner." Chris told her.

"Great, I love not knowing what's going on." she rolled her eyes in a sarcastic manner as she made her way to join Scarlett who she gave a distrustful look to.

Next to join the cast was a Japanese man who stood at 6'3" tall. His slightly brown skin tone looked unique and his slim yet slightly muscular build showed he was in shape. His black hair went down to his neck and had a slight curl to it. He wore a fine purple silk shirt, white pants, and a pair of black dress shoes with dress socks. His blueish-black eyes explored the resort just like the girl before him.

"How's it going, Yoshihasu?" Chris asked the new arrival.

"Just Yoshi is fine." he spoke up. He took a glance behind Chris to look at the contestants. "I'm guessing my brother hasn't arrived yet."

"Nope, we'll be seeing him later." Chris informed him. "For now, go stand with the other newbie." he pointed towards Melanie.

Yoshi gave a swift nod and moved over. He introduced himself to both Scarlett and Melanie with the latter giving him a small wave in her own greeting.

He was followed by another male contestant, this one with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair white skin tone. He looked to be in good shape but wasn't too buff. He wore a black collared shirt, light blue jeans, and brown boots. "Hey, Chris, how's it hanging?" he greeted the host while sticking out his hand for a shake.

"I would say pretty good, Daniel." Chris accepted his hand.

"Yo, this place looks a lot nicer than I thought it would be." he commented on the resort. "Are we legit staying here, or is it just to get our hopes up?"

"You'll find out in due time. Just go stand under the heart banner with Justin."

"Alright." he smiled and moved over.

While Daniel went to individually introduce himself to everyone standing on the dock, the next camper, a girl, boarded the dock.

She was 5'2" tall and looked to be a mixture of Japanese and Caucasian. Her body was lean yet both slim and petite. Her hair was light brown and thick, reaching down to her lower back. Her lips were thin, and her eyes were almond shaped and hazel. Her outfit consisted of a pale pink sundress and black flats. She also had a pair of earrings.

"Welcome to the island, Laurie" Chris greeted her.

"Oh, thank you." she politely thanked him.

"Just head on there and join Eva under the arm banner." Chris leaned in. "She's the burly one."

Laurie looked over at Eva who just stood with her arms crossed and glaring towards Chris. "Right." she nodded and walked over.

As she made it to the banner Daniel came over with his arm out. "Hey, Laurie was it? I'm Daniel but you could just call me Danny or Dan if you prefer." he introduced himself.

Yoshi saw that Daniel was introducing himself and went to do the same. "Hey, Laurie, I'm Yoshi, it's an honour to meet you." he stuck his own hand out in greeting.

"You too." she quietly responded.

"Hey!" the three heard someone yell. They turned to see Eva had approached them. "Stop antagonizing my team."

"Your team?" Yoshi asked. "Is that why you're here?"

"Zip it." Chris gestured his hand over his mouth in a zipping motion. "Enough with the team talk it was supposed to be a surprise for later."

"What about my team?" Owen called out. "Because I am starting to think I'm just here for some sort of sick joke."

"Just wait a while Owen and be quiet." Chris told him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Chris turned to see another girl was already on the dock. She had a beautiful, fit figure with shapely curves. Her skin was white and she was 5'6" tall. She had long black hair and round brown eyes. Her outfit came in many colours with a blue crop-top, a tight red pair of jeans, and purple shoes.

"No, not at all, Sarah." Chris tried to hide the team issue further.

"Oh good! It would have been really awkward if I was." she sighed out in relief.

"How about you go stand under the heart banner with Justin over there." Chris suggested, still trying to push the previous conversation out of their minds.

Sarah looked over and her mouth opened in a wide smile when she saw the team captains. "Wait, I recognize you! You were from that one show! Totally... something."

"You mean Total Drama? The show you are on now?" Melanie spoke up in a sort of disbelief.

"Oh, that's the one! I have to share this on my Instagram!" she turned to Justin. "Pose with me and I'll take a picture." she took a selfie with the model and went to upload it instantly, tapping away at her phone.

Chris returned his attention back to the other side of the dock where he watched another contestant board. "Welcome to the island, Carter." Chris greeted the new arrival

Carter stood at 5'11 with his average yet strong body and broad shoulders being covered in a slightly tan skin tone. His hair was short and blonde, in a buzzcut, shorter around the sides than the top. His eyes were a dark green shade and he wore khaki shorts that go just past his knees, blue sneakers with black socks, a dark green top, and to top it all off a camo hat.

Carter looked around sceptically at everything. "This place looks too nice. You're up to something aren't you?" he questioned the host.

"Not at all." Chris denied.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Carter looked offended by Chris's denial.

"Yeah, you are. Just move on over to the arm banner." Chris pointed behind himself towards the banner with Eva under it.

Carter made sure to keep an eye on Chris as he moved over. Once he got there Daniel came over with his hand extended. "Hey, how's it going?"

Carter glanced at his hand but didn't accept it. Daniel just shrugged and went back to his own team.

"Hey-o, Chris!" the next contestant spoke up before Chris could even see who it was. Unlike Sarah who had surprised Chris by something to soon, this one just instantly made his appearance known as soon as he left the boat he came on. He was tan and looked to be 5'11" tall. His body was athletic, being decently muscular and his face had a pointed shape to it. He had dyed his messy, midlength, spiky hair purple, which included his eyebrows. His eyes gave off a wild look and were a deep brown colour. Like his feet and hands, they looked a little large meaning he may grow even more. His outfit was very colourful and casual consisting of an unbuttoned yellow Hawaiian-style shirt which sat over a blue tank top with a white circle on the front on it, a pair of baggy brown cargo capri pants, and purple sandals.

"Ozzy, the oddball, everyone." Chris introduced him.

"I think ozzball would be more fitting, it goes better with the name and it's all in the name!" Ozzy told the host. "Wowie, this resort looks incredible! I could spend hours here! But this isn't the whole dealio, right? I wanted to explore every nook and cranny of the island!" he spoke faster and faster as he went on.

"Just calm down for now, Ozzy. We will get to those things later, just go join Owen under the trophy banner." Chris gestured over.

"Finally!" Owen cried out.

Ozzy realized the original contestants were standing there and his face lit up like the rising sun. "No way!" he half-sprinted half-skipped his way over to Owen. "Owen, oh man, oh man, I l-o-v-e-d you back in the original seasons!"

"Oh yeah! My kind of guy! I wish Noah was here he would love to meet you!" Owen laughed out.

Enough with the chit-chat." Chris commanded. "We still have a lot more campers to introduce." he turned back. "Like, Ryan here."

Ryan had just stepped onto the dock when Chris introduced her. She was 5'7" tall Hispanic girl with a golden-beige skin tone. She had an hourglass shaped figure with noticeable muscles and long limbs. She had full lips, almond-shaped cool grey eyes, and soft pointed eyebrows which matched her thick and wavy shoulder length dark brown hair. She wore a black and grey letterman jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, ripped dark blue jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. "Just Ry should be fine."

"Alright, doesn't really matter to me." Chris shrugged. "Go join the others under the banner with the flexing arm on it."

She nodded. "Alright, bro." she said nonchalantly before she stopped and realized what she said. "I meant, ah never mind." she shook her head and sighed at her own words.

She stepped next to Carter who gave her a cautious look.

Chris awaited the next contestant who soon arrived. This one was a male who looked a little short for his age. He had tanned skin and a skinny/slim body type which made him look even smaller. He had round green eyes and black curly hair which curled out in the front. HIs outfit consisted of a zipped up green jacket, camo pants, and some black boots. He also wore some bracelets around his right wrist. "Chris, how's it going? Still, you look surprisingly young for your age."

Chris seemed conflicted with his statement. On one hand, he said he looked young, on the other, he still called him old. "Uh, thanks? I Think?"

"I'm just kidding around." he laughed. "Seriously though, nice work covering up the wrinkles."

"Just move over, Liam." Chris deadpanned. He chucked his thumb behind him pointing at the brain banner.

"Alright." Liam nodded. He moved over to his designated location and stopped near Scarlett. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Don't talk to me." she simply responded.

"Fine, I'll just talk to another fine lady." he shrugged. This caused a daring look from Yoshi.

Chris shook his head before taking out a mirror and touching his face a bit. "I'm not that old." he muttered before the next contestant boarded. He quickly put the mirror away to greet them. "Hello, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn was a 5-foot girl with pale skin and a thin-mousy frame. Her almond-shaped eyes were a bright spring green and surrounding them was a plethora of freckles which were dotted around her face. Her thin hair was ginger in colour and tied into a bun. She wore a spring green loose short sleeved jumper, black gym leggings, and grey trainers. "I prefer Kathy." she told the host.

"A lot of people seem to be complaining." Chris rolled his eyes jokingly. "Anyway, make your way over to the trophy banner."

"Sure thing" she jogged over to join the team of currently one where she noticed Owen. "Uh, what is he doing here?"

"It's a secret." Owen told her. "I mean, a few of the others know already but we're not supposed to say anything."

"A mysterious secret? What could it be!" Ozzy was being overly dramatic. "Could be anything really! Government plans, a bad rash, surprise party, a pit of snakes, the possibilities are endless, ENDLESS!"

"Right." Kathy just slowly nodded. "How long do we have to stay here?" she asked the host.

"Until we're done introducing the cast." Chris informed her.

She sighed and began to tap her foot in boredom.

The next one to join the cast looked very similar to one of the contestants already on the dock. It was another Japanese man, standing at 6'1" who shared the skin tone that Yoshi had. He looked a lot stronger than his counterpart, having broad shoulders and abs. His face also looked wilder and had a noticeable x-shaped scar on the bottom left side of his face, his eyes matched being greyish-black, and his hair was brown with spikes that shot up in different directions. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with black designs on it, light brown pants, and black boots. He also wore a black bandana that was currently tied around his forehead. He took a brief look around before spotting someone and smiling. "Looks like you beat me here, Yoshi."

"I tried my best." Yoshi smiled in return.

"And the other Shimazu brother arrives, Kazuhisa." Chris announced.

"Wait, they are brothers? How's that fair? They would just collude against us!" Carter spoke up.

"Hey, I wouldn't do such a thing!" Kazu defended himself.

"I might." Yoshi admitted.

"See? They are bad news." Carter told Chris.

"Well, we already accepted them, so it's too late to retract anything." Chris explained. He then turned to Kazu. "You should go join Carter over there under the arm banner, he would love to have your company."

Kazu seemed to ignore Chirs but made his way to the correct banner anyway.

Next to arrive was another girl, this one standing at a short 4'6". She had a pale white skin tone which covered her skinny frame. She had her fuzzy dark brown hair tied into a bun and had deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt and black sweatpants. She also carried a small bag.

"Welcome, Fern." the host greeted her. She didn't respond and was instead, looking about the place. "Fern? Hello?" he began to get annoyed. "Fern!" he stated more sternly, making her jump slightly and getting her attention.

"Oh? Sorry, I was just looking about." she apologized.

"You can go look about under the heart banner." he told her. She, once again, wasn't paying attention. "Heart banner, now." he raised his voice catching her attention once more. She moved over and Chris just huffed. "You think they would just listen on their first try."

"Yeah, you know, respect your elders and all that." Liam joked.

Chris gave him a small disapproving glare but said nothing else. He then turned and his signature smile returned at the sight of the next contestant. Another man, this one Hispanic and standing at 5'9". He had a warm beige skin tone, and an athletic body with a couple of beauty marks on his arms as well as having a few beauty marks on his triangular face. He had almond-shaped brown eyes, black wavy surfer styled hair which reached to his shoulders. His hair included long bangs that covered his right eye, as well as a few layers on the back of his head being swooped outwards. He also had stubble, which covered a small scar, and a soul patch. He wore a black and red hoodie jacket, black sweatpants, with the right side have a fire styled pattern, black and red checkboard running shoes and a few accessories which included a wolf necklace, black bracelet, black and red gaming headphones, and his long black-rimmed glasses.

"Therion, how's it going, dude?" Chris asked the new arrival.

Therion gave a bored look around the place. "I'm alright, I guess." he responded

"That's good." the host nodded. "Why don't you take your alrightness, and go on down to the trophy banner over there." he pointed at the banner.

Therion gave the host a small look of disdain from the surprisingly condescending comment. He did, however, move on over to stand under the banner,

Beside him, Kathy was already pacing in boredom. "Come on, how much longer do we have to wait? I want to actually do stuff!"

"You and me both, sista!" Ozzy bumped her shoulder with his elbow.

"Just a fair bit longer." Chris informed her.

Kathy groaned out in annoyance.

Next up to join the growing cast was a girl who stood at 5'4" with pale white skin. Her body was on the petite side, with only slight curves to her form. She has long wavy red hair which she wears up in a ponytail, green round eyes, and modest pink lipstick. Her clothes consisted of a short-sleeved blue button-up blouse with a black vest, a mid-thigh length black starter skirt, and short black combat boots. She face seemed to sit in a perpetual state of anger, even if she wasn't.

"Camila." Chris gave a small nod. "Welcome to the island."

"What's the catch with the resort?" she instantly asked the host.

"Nothing, just a plain old resort." he responded.

"Knowing you? It's probably a death trap waiting to blow."

"Why can't I do something nice for a change and supply my beautiful, and not so beautiful, campers with a nice place to stay?" Chris asked innocently. Justin made sure to quickly assure the others around him that Chris was, most likely, not talking about them when he mentioned the not so beautiful ones.

"I'll trust you more when your asinine behaviour stops sending people to the hospital." Camila spat.

"Fine, don't believe me. Just move on over to the brain banner with the others." he gestured over.

She begrudgingly listened, knowing she couldn't argue with the host forever.

"You would think when people are given the chance to win a lot of money they would be a lot nicer." Chris stated.

"With what you put us through, you deserve the hate." Scarlett deadpanned.

"Whatever." Chris brushed off the issue. "Let's introduce our next contestant, Carl!" he turned and raised his arm to signal the arrival of Carl. After a small delay, Carl came tumbling off the boat and fell onto the dock. While laying down wasn't the best show of his height, standing he would have been 5'7" tall. His body had a lanky shape to it and he looked to be mostly average in size. He had short brown hair that was messily styled and grey round eyes. His outfit consisted of a grey hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers, which were all currently dirty due to falling on the dock.

"Oh, man." he rubbed his head and stood up. "That boat guy totally pushed me!" he claimed as he looked back at the leaving boat.

"Sure, just go move over to the trophy banner." Chris didn't look too impressed with his entrance.

"You got it!" he pointed finger guns at the host before moving over.

"Let's hope our next contestant can stay on their own two feet." Chris muttered to himself.

As Carl made his way to the banner, he noticed Owen and looked surprised. "Whoa, dude, I've never seen someone as big as you before!"

"I get that a lot." Owen admitted proudly.

"Aw, man I feel like a pipsqueak in comparison." he looked down at himself.

"An itty bitty pipsqueak! Too small for this world!" Ozzy said over dramatically.

After that small exchange, the next camper boarded the dock properly. She stood at 6 feet tall and by the looks of her body, it was easy to tell what team she would be on. She had a pale skin tone with a well endowed hourglass-shaped body. She had almond-shaped blue eyes, and silver hair which was slightly wavy and messy, going down to her waist. Her hair also covered her left eye. She wore a custom white and blue fur coat with a blue snowflake symbol on the back, a white t-shirt, a light blue scarf, light blue winter eye muffs around her neck, light blue snow pants, light blue and white snow boots, as well as a snowflake pin in the front of her hair.

"Hello, Cynthia." Chris greeted her. "Dressing for colder weather?"

"Oh, I just... like them." she told him in a soft whisper like voice. She looked a bit nervous being the attention of the small crowd of campers.

"Well, we shouldn't have to worry about any cold fronts creeping up here." Chris responded. "Go and join the others under the trophy banner.

She silently nodded and heading over. Upon seeing the original contestants she gave a small smile but it was quickly removed when she saw she would be standing close to Justin.

Next up was a guy who stood at 5'9" tall. He had an average body which was covered in pale skin. His dark brown hair covered his left eye which was dark brown and almond shaped. He simply wore a dark green hoodie, blue jeans, and green shoes. Also, his arms contained tattoos with words written in another language reading 'Tuhat Talvia'.

"Mikeal." Chris nodded at the new arrival. "How's it hanging?"

"Worse since I got here." he responded flatly.

"Well, it can only get worse from here on in!" Chris joked. "Go join the five others under the brain banner.

He looked over towards the brain banner and didn't look to keen on moving on over. Chris gave him a stern look before tilting his head towards the banner. Mikeal returned a stern glare at the host but eventually did move over making sure to stand far away from Scarlett.

"So many rude campers, what did I do to deserve this?" Chris questioned.

"It'll take a while but I'll make a list." Camila answered for him.

"Shush." Chris shushed her and returned focus to the new contestant who was now boarding the dock. This one was another girl who was 5'3" with pale white skin. She had a fairly buff looking pear-shaped body with larger than average arms and legs. She had freckles covering her cheeks, nose, shoulders, her arms, and her legs. She also had a small scar across her slightly bent nose. She had fuzzy, wild ginger hair that spread out in all directions reaching down to her upper back. She eyes were round and green. She wore a dark blue open jacket over a green tank top, brown shorts, and brown boots. "Oi, how's it going?" she loudly greeted the host in a Scottish accent.

"Other than a lack of respect from the cast," Chris gave a stern look behind him. "Pretty good. Yourself, Wynda?"

Wydna shrugged but a smile remained on her face. "Same as always."

"Just move on down to the arm banner." Chris told her.

She nodded and moved on over, taking a special notice in the team around her.

Next up to join the crew was a man who stood at 6 feet tall. He had a white skin tone covering his rectangle shaped body which contained a 6 pack. His black hair had it's top up in curls while the rest sat down and his eyes are round and blue. He wore a white shirt, black jeans, black shoes, and a pair of shades.

"Rellik." Chris simply introduced him.

"Good afternoon." he replied. "Looks like you invited the whole cast just to welcome me to the island." he joked as he pointed to the now almost full cast.

"I guess for one of the last contestants to arrive it could look that way." Chris shrugged. "Any, go move over to the heart banner."

Rellik gave a swift nod and moved over. He ending up standing next to Sarah. "Hey, girl, how's it going?" he asked.

With that conversation going on in the back, Chris finally watched as the final contestant arrived. "Everyone, meet Mariana" he announced.

Mariana was a Hispanic women who stood at 5'5" and had a caramel brown skin tone. She looked to be pretty average with a slight pudge on her petite build. She had freckles spread on her face and a few noticeably bad scars on her arm. She was also missing the index finger from her left hand. She had black hair done up in a small and sloppy ponytail. She had emerald green monolid eyes with heavy bags under them. She wore a pink and white hoodie with a houndsooth pattern which she rolled the sleeves down to her elbows, a black Adidas ballcap with the logo being white, grey baggy sweatpants, a long-sleeved black shirt with thumb holes underneath her hoodie, and a pair of white coloured running shoes. Unseen, was more bad scarring across her chest.

"Hey." she waved lazily towards the host and cast.

"Man, you look really tired." Chris commented on the bags under her eyes.

"And you look very annoying, your point?" she raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to continue.

"Fair enough, just go on over to the trophy banner so we can start this thing."

"Finally!" Kathy cried out.

Mariana made her way and stood under the banner marking the final contestant to arrive. "Now, since we're all here, we have some rules to discuss!"

"Oh, come on!" Kathy was once more upset.

"First off, teams! There are four teams if none of you has guessed or has been told already. The three classics you all knew and a fourth secret one, that one is the rejects! The worst of the worst or the quirkiest of the quirky. I think you can all guess what teams you are on by now."

Carl took a second in thought and looked up at the banners. He muttered softly to himself as he read out the four symbols and finally got to his own. "Hey, I'm not a reject!" Carl got offended.

"Yeah, couldn't you call the team something else? Even 'others' wouldn't have been that bad." Therion protested as well.

"I kind of like it." Ozzy admitted.

"Let's get back on track," Chris spoke up. "The original contestants, Scarlett, Eva, Justin, and Owen for those of you who don't know, will be your team captains! They will help guide you to victory or lead you to defeat."

"Can we vote them off?" Mikeal asked.

"No, they are more of guidance for all you newbies rather than another contestant to fight against." Chris continued to explain. "Now, let's get into the first challenge!"

"Wait, shouldn't there be a few more things to discuss? Like where we sleep?" Laurie asked.

"Nope, we're going right into it!" Chris smiled.

"Bring it on, It can't be that bad!" Wynda laughed out.

"Have you ever watched the show?" Melanie asked her.

"Do not worry." Chris began to speak once more. "The first challenge won't be too hard."

After he finished his sentence a loud boat honk was heard behind him followed by a couple more. Four decently sized boats pulled up to dock armed to the teeth with an assortment of non-lethal weapons. Each one had a symbol on the side marking which team it belonged to. "Ready to go sailing?" Chris crossed his arms in a smug look.

"Now this is what I signed up for." Kathy smiled leading the episode to fade out.

* * *

**Thus ends the first chapter. The second one is already in writing and will release soon. I think it's kind of obvious what the next challenge will be but who will be able to win it and who will go home first?**

**Another question: Who is your favorite character so far? It might be hard to pick from just the descriptions, but if you are rooting for someone feel free to share.**

**Again, if there is anything wrong with the way your characters are either described or speak/act let me know so I can fix it up.**

**The full cast list:**

**Team Brain:**

**Melanie Kalvaren "The Punk Rock Chick"**

**Yoshihisa "Yoshi" Shimazu "The Leader" **

**Camila "Cami" Grey "The Sassy Girl"**

**Mikael Hakalainen "The Outcast"**

**Liam Hernia "The Witty Prankster"**

**Team Brawn:**

**Ryan "Ry" Sofia Reyes "The "Charming" Perfectionist"**

**Carter Kane "The Untrusting"**

**Kazuhisa "Kazu" Shimazu "The Warrior"**

**Laurie Ray Dawson "The Fragile Mixed Martial Artist"**

**Wynda Graham "The Brawler"**

**Team Beauty:**

**Cynthia "Wren" Snowpoint "The Silent Cold-Beauty"**

**Sarah Emily Williams "The Ditzy Instagram Addict"**

**Fern Sandwell "The Aloof Artist"**

**Rellik Rorrim - "The Handsome Manipulator with a Temper"**

**Daniel "Danny" Trace - "The Curious Social-Speaker"**

**Team Reject:**

**Oswald "Ozzy" Olson-Alberts "The Injoke Machine"**

**Mariana Rosalina Olivia Sofia Espinoza "The Washed-Up Athlete"**

**Kaitlyn "Kathy" Wheeler "The Daredevil"**

**Carl Hudson "The Wannabe Rapper"**

**Therion Suaez "The Introverted Gamer"**


	2. Sizing Up the Competition part 2

**Here is part 2 of he first episode. It took a bit longer than I thought because a variety of reasons. For one, I had written half of the challenge as part 1 but wanted to split it into two parts to release the first one sooner. I couldn't really find a good place to split it so I ended up coming up with a new challenge and moving the other over to the next episode. I also began an intro which was moved over as well. It will be included in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I did make a few mistakes in the first episode and went back to fix them.**

* * *

Chris was seen standing at the resort dock by himself. "Last time on Total Drama Brains, Brawn, Beauty," he began the episode's introduction. "We met some old faces who will be helping lead the teams this season as well as the new cast." A quick montage was shown, starting with Owen and then going into a few of the new campers. "After being separated into teams based off of their qualities, the campers are now ready to set their sights to the ocean, where they will battle it out on ships." The four boats were shown pulling up to the dock.

"Who will sink? Who will emerge victorious? Find out, right now, on Total, Drama, Brains vs Brawn, vs Beauty!" he finished off the introduction.

The episode reopened with the cast still on the dock looking at the boats that Chris showed had shown off. "You can't be serious." Melanie spoke up from the group.

"Oh, but I am!" Chris chuckled. "As you can see, each team gets a boat. You will all go out onto the waters and fight it out using an assortment of weapons, last boat floating wins!"

"Won't that kill us?" Cynthia asked in concern.

"Hopefully not," Chris answered. "The weapons have been tested to be non-lethal but extremely painful."

"That isn't very reassuring." Daniel added.

"So, if the final team standing wins, does that mean everyone else loses?" Yoshi asked.

"If you mean if all losing teams will send someone home, no. You will be marked on performance. Even if you are the first eliminated from the challenge, it doesn't necessarily mean you're sending someone home. Chris explained. "Any more questions?" a few of the cast members raised their hands or opened their mouths to speak. "No? Good! Get on your marked boats and prepare to set sail! The captains of the teams will now become the captain of the ships! Oh and before I forget,"

A loud whirring sound drowned out the scene causing most of the cast to cover their ears. Above them, a helicopter flew over and ungracefully dropped the famous Total Drama outhouse in the middle of the resort. "Here is a confessional booth anyone can use to spill their innermost secrets." Chris announced.

"That looks a lot worse in person." Mikael commented.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Mikael - "And it smells worse than it looks too." he covered his nose.

Owen - "Oh, man! It feels great to be back in this old thing! We share so many memories." he sighed as he reflected back. He then farted. "Yep, lot's of good memories." he laughed

XXXXXX

The scene flashed forward as the team began to board their boats. With the teams almost fully boarded, Liam was standing out as he stood looking nervous on the dock. Camila noticed. "I know the dock is nice and all but we're supposed to be on the boat."

"You know, you all look very capable I think I'll just watch from here." he responded.

Yoshi noticed his behaviour and moved over. "What's the problem here?"

"Not a big fan of water." Liam told him.

"You literally rode a boat to the island." Camila deadpanned.

"There is a big difference between riding a boat and potential sinking on one." Liam defended himself.

"Look," Yoshi began. "We're going to need all the manpower we can get. How about we see if we can find something for you to use near the centre of the boat."

"Okay, fine." Liam sighed. "But don't expect me to be much use unless we can win using my witty humour." he joked.

Over on the Beauty team, they had a small delay when Sarah disappeared for a bit. "Aren't we missing someone?" Daniel asked the group.

"Hmm? I wasn't really paying attention." Justin admitted.

"Wait!" Sarah called out. "I'm here!" she ran to the boat wearing a two-piece blue swimsuit.

"Any reason you had to change?" Daniel asked her.

"Well I wouldn't want to get my clothes wet." she acted as if it was a stupid question.

"Umm, we don't want to sink though, right?" Cynthia quietly added to the conversation.

"It's merely a precaution." Rellik jumped into the conversation for her. "And I have to say, no one of us thought to change. We need to think more ahead of the game like her if we want to win."

"Aw, thank you!" Sarah smiled. "I also wouldn't want to get my phone wet, how else am I going to use Instagram or talk to Vanessa?"

"Vanessa?"Daniel asked.

"She's my BFF! After this is all over you all totally have to meet her!" Sarah began to get excited.

"Uh, sure thing." Daniel nodded.

The scene shot forward to when all four teams had gotten on their boats and moved away from the dock. The helicopter from earlier returned, this time with Chris holding a megaphone. "Are you all ready?" he shouted down below. He got mixed responses. "Well, I can't hear any of you anyway so let's begin! Last ship standing wins!"

With his signal to start the challenge, the teams began to prepare their weapons. Kazu picked up a clarinet and scratched his head. "Are we sure these are weapons?"

"Seems to look like it!" Wynda answered him as she noticed a cannon sitting on the side of the boat. "I call dibs!"

Kazu looked back to the clarinet but just shrugged and tossed it aside as he looked for something new.

On the Reject boat, Carl had found a paintball gun. "Yo, I'm not sure how much damage this thing will do but I kind of want to try it."

"Then don't let us crush your dreams! Go forth and live life!" Ozzy shouted out into the sky.

"Um, okay?" Carl slowly backed away.

Kathy was searching around the boat when she found a box. she opened it and smiled. "These will work." she picked up the box revealing it to be full of fireworks.

Therion was looking around as well while Mariana just sat beside him. "Are you going to help out?" Therion asked her.

She shrugged. "I'd much rather just wait it out." she took out a pillow and got comfortable.

Therion continued his search and picked up a controller. He pressed a button and a drone lit up beside him. "I can make this work."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Mariana - "I'm going to admit, I don't plan on helping out much."

XXXXXX

Over with the Brain team, things were going a bit slower. Liam was making sure to stay clear of the sides of the boat in case he got knocked off and wore a large lifejacket. The others were searching for weapons as normal but Scarlett was staying clear of the other teams. "Any reason we are not fighting in the fighting challenge?" Camila asked.

"Simple, last team standing wins." Scarlett told her.

"So we're just going to wait around for someone to come sink us then?" Camila didn't look too impressed.

"I'm with her honestly." Liam pointed towards their captain. "The further we are from the fight the better."

"She does have a point." Yoshi agreed. "Just prepare for an attack and wait it out."

"Whatever." Camila rolled her eyes. "I guess it saves me from doing more work."

Melanie looked over the water. "What if they come to us?"

"We fight back." Yoshi looked confused from the weirdly stupid question.

"Then we might have a fight on our hands." she pointed towards another boat charging their way.

Scarlett turned and cursed. "Blast it. I'll attempt to keep us at a favourable distance but I won't be able to outrun them forever."

"Looks like we're up." Yoshi grabbed a nearby small model boat with a key on the back. He began to crank the key and then tossed it into the water where it began to move towards their approaching enemies.

"What's that supposed to do?" Mikael asked him.

Yoshi shrugged. "I thought it would do something more."

On their attacker's boat, the Brawn team were preparing their assault. "I can't wait to try this thing out!" Wynda was laughing out while caressing the cannon.

"Don't you think you're acting a little over the top?" Ryan questioned her.

"Maybe a bit but when's the last time you've gotten the chance to fire a cannon?" Wynda exclaimed.

"Can't really say I have." Ryan responded.

"My point exactly. Now you!" Wydna pointed over at Laurie. "Help me get this thing ready."

"Oh, um, sure." Laurie nodded and moved over to help. The three girls then noticed as a small boat passed them. "What was that?"

Kazu was peering out in the front when one noticed the team they were approaching. "Hey, what if we go for someone else?" he suggested.

"Why?" Eva almost sounded offended by the suggestion. "We're about to destroy the second strongest team."

"Well, my brother's on that boat and I don't really want to get him hurt." Kazu explained.

"Oh, I see how it is," Carter spoke up. "Your family more important than your team?"

Kazu looked shocked at the accusation. "Kind of? I want to win but I don't want to hurt the guy."

"Well, it's one or the other." Carter told him. "What will it be? Helping us or your brother."

Kazu looked between his teammates and than to the Brain boat where his brother would be. "Do I really need to choose?"

"I would say yes." Carter glared at him.

"It's good to know where you place your trust." Ryan added.

Kazu finally sighed. "Alright, I'll pick the team." he said with a temper.

"Good." Carter gave a swift nod. "Now get a weapon and prepare to fight."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Carter - "Do I trust his pledge for the team? Not at all." he scoffed. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any handouts for the other team."

Kazu - Kazu sat with his arms crossed not looking too happy. "I hate that Carter forced me to choose, what else could I say? Of course, I want to help the team but family always comes first."

XXXXXX

Back with the rejects, Therion was practising using the drone he found as Mariana still slept beside him. "I think I got this." he spoke to himself he was preparing to fly the drone out when someone shouted at him to stop. He turned to see Kathy walking up with a handful of fireworks.

"I've got a plan to turn that little drone of your's into a dangerous weapon!" she beamed.

"And it involves tieing fireworks to it?" Therion guessed.

"Of course! Just fly it on into one of the boats and blam! Should blow a hole in the side easy!" she laughed out.

"Right." Therion didn't look close to how she did about the plan. "Tie them on."

Kathy took the drone and placed a few fireworks on top of it before taking a string and tieing them on. A quick test showed the drone was able to support their weight. "Perfect! Now, just let me get an extended fuse to light." she set it up so they had plenty of time before the fireworks would set off.

With the light of the fuse, Therion moved to drone over the water towards the closest boat they could see which wasn't fairing too well, the Beauty boat. He managed to get it over successfully and managed to fly it into the room where Justin was controlling the ship.

"I can't wait!" Kathy was almost jumping up and down on the spot while Therion, now completely blind of the drone, just mashed away at the controls.

Justin was having some problems driving the boat in the first place but now a very annoying drone was flying around the room he was in. "Hey, knock it off!" he told the drone and tried swatting it. It bumped around the walls and ceiling in no sense of control. Justin tried swatting at it again and again but kept missing the radical movement of the drone. "Someone help me out here!" he called out.

Both Sarah and Rellik popped their heads into the room. Sarah gasped when she saw the drone. "Is that one of those drones you can take selfies from above with? Oh, I like really need a pick from above the resort now to show my Instagram followers!"

"Can you first get it out of here?" Justin yelled at the two.

Rellik moved in and grabbed for it but missed as well. "Slippery little thing, huh?"

As the three tried to get their hands on it Fern entered the room. "I was watching the ocean when I noticed we're heading towards a bunch of rocks." she told them.

Justin stopped trying to get the drone. "Oh no." he quickly went back to the controls of the boat but he was too slow. The boat ran into the rocks, tearing the hull and throwing all of them into a heap in the back of the control room and threw the only two that remained outside, Daniel and Cynthia, into the water.

Rellik rubbed his head and noticed the body pile they had made in the corner. "I didn't know we were so close yet." he joked.

Justin groaned when the drone fell down in front of him. He finally noticed the fireworks that were strapped to the top. He sighed heavily as they fired off and luckily for them flying out the door into the sky.

Kathy cheered to see that their plan sort of worked. "Yeah! High five!" she reached out to Therion.

"No thanks, I'm good." he told her.

"Ah, come on!" Kathy nudged him. "We made a good team!"

Ozzy appeared out of nowhere. "If you don't want that high five I'd gladly take it."

Therion just gestured for him to do so and walked away.

Ozzy claimed the high five from Kathy and the two cheered. "I must return to my post to watch out for the other teams." Ozzy declared. "Ozzy O-A!" he ran off to the other side of the boat leaving Kathy to ponder more plans involving the fireworks they had.

The scene then switched to show the classic battle between brain and brawn that was about to begin. Scarlett was forced to make some unfavourable turns to avoid collisions with rocks allowing Eva to catch up to her. The Brawn team were finally in closing distance to attack.

"This is going to be beautiful." Wynda laughed. With the help of Laurie, the two rotated the massive iron cannon a few degrees to line it up with the enemy boat. "Let's fire this bad boy!" she pulled a string and a massive bomb rang out as it shot. Wynda's smile slowly faded into confusion as the cannon shot out a large fish at the other boat. The fish flew through the air and actually hit its target but did no more than slap against the hull before falling into the water. The Brawn team was silent as they were trying to comprehend what just happened. Then Wynda began to laugh loudly. "A fish! I shot a fish at them!"

"Alright, the fish was funny and all but this ain't the time to be laughing about." Ryan told her. Wynda mostly ignored her and continued laughing.

"Can someone shut her up?" Carter asked now annoyed from her loud laughter.

"Hmm, Wynda?" Laurie tried to speak up but was drowned out.

"Fine, leave it to me." Carter rolled his eyes. He walked up and ungracefully tried to push her overboard to stop her but she stayed firm. She did at least stop as she glared at him.

"Oh, is this how it is then?" she rolled her neck and took her jacket off. "You want to fight? I'll fight ya!"

"This is neither the time nor place for that." Carter told her. "Just be quiet."

"Can we focus on the other teams?" Kazu joined in onto the conversation.

"I thought you didn't want to fight your brother." Carter reminded him.

"Hey, I said I'd help the team!" Kazu shouted.

A shouting match began between the three of them. "QUIET." Eva roared from her position as captain of the ship. Everyone stopped what they were doing and shut up. Carter made a signal as to Kazu telling him he was watching him but mostly dropped the issue. "Now everyone, stop fighting each other and fight the other team!"

"Alright, someone load this thing with something useful." Wynda pointed to the cannon.

"I found these." Laurie held up a basket of eggs.

"Guess that'll do for now." Wynda shrugged.

Ryan moved over to Kazu. "Hey, think you can help me look for something?"

"Oh, sure." Kazu responded.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Ryan - "I'm looking at this team and it's pretty dysfunctional. Laurie looks to be too scared to do anything, Wynda can't stay quiet for more than five seconds, Carter looks to be outing everyone and Kazu seems conflicted over his brother being on another team. I need someone that can help me and Laurie and Jazu seem to be the best choices for now.

XXXXXX

Following the confessional, the scene transitioned to show the Reject's boat pulling up to the battle scene. "This is it! The final stand." Ozzy called out to his team. "We may die, but we will die heroes!"

"Wait, we might die?" Carl looked afraid.

"Nah, we should be fine." Ozzy waved it off.

"We won't." Kathy smiled. "But one of them might get a tiny bit injured." she pulled out the case of fireworks and began to search through.

"You sure this is safe?" Carl asked her.

"It worked with the other team." Kathy answered. "So yes. One hundred percent safe!"

Ozzy came to look over as well. "Try to get one of the ones that are super loud!"

"How about this one?" she pulled out a large firework labelled 'Boomstick'

"Diffenitly." Ozzy nodded enthusiastically.

Kathy set it up to her side and lit the fuze. "Let's watch her fly!" she took a couple steps back and the fuse burned down until the firework began to spark like crazy and fly into the air next to the other two ships. It exploded into a colourful display of sight and sound. Kathy and Ozzy cheered but Carl noticed something and looked concerned.

"Um, guys?" he tried to get their attention.

The two ignored him as Kathy went to grab another one.

"Guys!" Carl yelled grabbing their eyes and ears.

"What is it?" Kathy asked. Carl pointed to the box she was about to grab from and she finally noticed that some of the sparks from the 'boomstick' had lit the fuses of the other fireworks. "Oh, that is not good."

"RUN!" Ozzy shouted. "THERE"S NO TIME JUST RUN!"

The three ran away yelling for the others to jump ship. Both Therion and Owen noticed and quickly jump off. Mariana awoke from her slumber just in time to see the boat light up in a gulf of flames. She grabbed her pillow and jumped over the side into the water. "Any reason our boats burning down?"

The others looked at Kathy. "Whoops." she nervously giggled.

The scene changed to show the Brain team fighting back the Brawn team. Yoshi had found a slingshot and fired stones at the other boat which didn't really do much. Melanie found a large rocket launcher looking device but when she fired it, all that came out was a giant punching glove that shot out about five feet. Liam watched as a few eggs were fired at them but missed. "First fish now eggs? Are they going to fire an entire buffet at us?"

"Better than being shot with an actual cannonball." Camila replied dryly. Another egg flew at the ship this time hitting it, however, instead of an egg yolk coming out, the spot that it hit burst into flames.

"Did that egg have fire in it?" Melanie asked in disbelief.

"That shouldn't even be possible!" Liam was shocked.

"Actually, knowing Chris he probably had filled the eggs with a chemical or substance that reacts harshly to oxygen causing it to combust when it shattered." Scarlett explained.

"Still doesn't make much sense." Melanie told her.

"It doesn't need to. Just fight back." Scarlett ordered.

"Unless we get within punching distance, I can't do much with this." she held up the punching device she had.

"Then get something else." Mikael spoke up. He wielded a crossbow with flaming marshmallow arrows and fired it at the Brawn team.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it. Now go look for your own weapon."

"Geez, fine." Melanie rolled her eyes.

With only the two teams left, things were getting heated up. Due to the interesting choice of 'non-lethal' weapons by Chris, both teams now had a problem with chemical fires on their ships. "Water isn't going to put this out." Kazu told his team as he splashed a bucket of water onto one of the flames caused by an arrow.

"We just need to keep shooting!" Wynda yelled.

"We are out of ammo." Laurie told her.

"What? Is there nothing else?"

"We got almost nothing left." Carter told her. "We've fired every round object on the boat."

"Then get something else!" Wynda shouted.

"I guess it can't hurt to try." Kazu shrugged as he took the clarinet he had found earlier.

"That thing will never work." Carter told him.

"Just let him fire it. The worst that can happen is it misses." Ryan defended the bad idea.

"Fine." Carter rolled his eyes. "I'll try something that might actually work."

Laurie took the clarinet and loaded it into the cannon. They aimed it at the ship and Wynda fired. They looked on as the clarinet flew through the air and actually managed to hit the ship. It plunged a hole into the side of the boat and they began to take in water. "We did it!" Kazu cheered before another flaming arrow fell beside him. "Maybe we should deal with that first."

Kazu was, however, correct in his premature celebration. The hole the clarinet caused was enough and the Brain ship stopped moved and rendered itself destroyed, even if it didn't sink all the way much to the happiness of Liam.

"That is it!" Chris called from above. "Everyone, make your way back to the dock!"

The camera shot forward to when all the campers were standing on the dock, a couple of them being wet. "You all showed an interesting display today." Chris told them. "The Rejects took themselves out, The Brain's tried to run from the entire fight, and Team Brawn was really the only ones doing anything."

"That's because they had a cannon!" Melanie argued.

"All potential unfairness aside, it's clear that Team Brawns win!" Chris announced. "As for the losers, Team Rejects was the only other team to lead to another team being eliminated allowing them to be safe. Between Team Brain and Beauty, both equally sucked meaning we need a tie breaker!"

"How's that fair? They were out long before us." Mikael complained.

"Because you ran away like chickens." Chris deadpanned. "To decide this tiebreaker, both teams will set up in new boats with a new win condition, you can still sink the other team but if you take out the team captain, you will also win."

Justin didn't look too happy with the new condition. "Can we do something else? That doesn't involve people targeting me with weapons?"

Chris shook his head. "You better get going or the Brain team will have an easy time taking you out."

Another flash took the scene forward to the two loser teams standing on the dock looking at their new boats. This team, instead of decently sized boats stocked full of weapons, Chris had provided them with small rowboats with only a few buckets of supplies in them. "Is this really it?" Daniel asked.

"Sure is." Chris smiled. "The playing field will be smaller," Chris began to explain once more. "We've set up buoys around the portion of water you'll be fighting on. Each team starts at one end and on the signal, you'll begin."

The two teams began to board their small boats and Liam wasn't looking too happy again. "Well, now all that's between me and water is going to be a small wooden floor, I'm not feeling too keen on this."

"Just get on." Cami scowled at him.

"I will but let it be known that I will not be happy about this." he grimaced as he stepped onto the small boat and quickly made his way to the centre.

Rellik eyed the other team from his boat and smiled. "Looks like we have an advantage here."

"Why's that?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"They're going to be one player short." he told her. "At least in the fighting department."

"We should still be careful." Daniel spoke up. He then leaned in to whisper. "We don't exactly have the most reliable teammate either." he pointed towards Fern who was sitting in the boat looking off into the ocean.

Rellik grinned. "Don't worry, I'll deal with her."

The two teams finally fully boarded their now pathetic boats and went to their sides of the battle arena Chris had set up. With his signal, the teams went off albeit a bit slowly since they now had to row to move. Justin stood in the back peering over to the other boat. "I think it'll be easier to take out Scarlett, so why don't you guys do that?"

"You make it sound a lot easier than it is." Daniel told him.

"So how easy is it then?" Sarah looked confused. "If it's not as easy as it sounds does that mean it's hard? Or is it still easy?" she sighed. "If Vanessa was here she would know!"

"I'm sure it won't be too hard." Cynthia spoke softly.

"It better not be." Daniel reached into one of the few buckets and pulled out a water balloon. "We don't have much in ammunition."

Rellik made sure to sit next to Fern when they set off and was now using that to his advantage. "Her, Fern." he tried to get her attention. She didn't look to be listening and was instead tapping the side of the boat rythemicly. "Fern?" he spoke a bit more firmly.

"Oh?" she perched up. "Sorry, I was lost in the clouds."

"It's fine." Rellik shrugged. "I just need to make sure you can help us out here."

"For sure." she nodded. "But what are we doing?"

"We're sinking their ship," he pointed to the enemy boat. "Or knocking their captain overboard."

"I meant plan-wise."

Rellik stopped for a second. "Do we have a plan?" he turned to his team. They all just sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I thought the plan was to win?" Justin said aloud.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Rellik - "I have to admit, it's not looking too good for us." he looked worried. "But I'm not about to give up! Time to show the world what I can do!" his expression changed to one of boldness.

XXXXXX

The Brain team were having a completely different discussion. Scarlett was quick to order her team. "Yoshihisa and Melanie, you two on rowing. Mikael and Camila, you two will be on weapons. Liam, supply the other two with anything they need."

With her orders, Mikael looked peeved and rolled his eyes. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because, last I checked, I'm the team captain." Scarlett retorted.

Mikael turned to his team. "Come on, how can we trust her? She literally tried to kill people!"

"He's not wrong." Melanie agreed. "She's kind of dangerous."

Yoshi nodded as well. "And your last plan didn't work out too well."

Scarlett grit her teeth but tried to remain calm. "If I need to remind you, I have changed from my previous ways and I'm not currently in the competition." she spoke with venom in her voice.

Mikael straight up ignored her as he stood up. "I say we should create our own plan without her input."

"And what would that be?" Melanie asked.

"I saw we should rush them before they can prepare." Mikael told them. "They aren't the brightest bunch and they don't know how to counter it."

"As long as it gets us on dry land faster, I'm all for it." Liam nodded.

Scarlett's eyes burned with fire but she simply sat down. "Fine, go ahead. Let's see how it turns out for you."

With basically a challenge from Scarlett to prove her wrong, the team set up for a quick assault with everything they had.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Yoshi - "I dislike having the team leader." Yoshi spoke calmly and uncaring. "I'd much rather see what I can do to lead the team to victory but with a dedicated leader it might be hard. However, this little uprising we have going on might allow me to assume control."

XXXXXX

The Beauty team were still discussing their plan. "I say we should be careful, they are bound to think of something crafty to pull." Daniel shared his idea.

"Why? We should just get this over with." Justin told him.

"They are called the Brain team for a reason." Rellik added. "Going in without any real plan is doomed to fail."

"I don't think we need to worry about planning anymore."Sarah spoke up while pointing towards the other boat which was now rushing in towards them.

"Are they going to ram us?" Cynthia asked in concern.

"They better not!" Justin was shocked. "They could seriously harm me!"

"Quick! Let's move!" Rellik ordered. He, along with the help of Daniel, quickly jumped to the oars of the boat to move it out of the way before it was too late. The others quickly prepared to throw what they had at their attackers.

With the Brain boat approaching surprisingly fast, there wasn't much time for them to move. They barely managed to get the boat out of the way, causing it to be clipped in the back slightly damaging both boats but leaving the Beauty team's worse off. "That can't be good." Sarah commented.

Fern observed the damage. "It doesn't look too bad." she told the team.

"Don't just stand there, throw something!" Justin shouted in a panic.

The other team had the same idea. Scarlett still sat, peeved, while the others began to throw water balloons at their opponents. Melanie and Yoshi, who were left on rowing duty, looked tired, Melanie more so than Yoshi. "My arms are really killing me." Melanie complained.

Mikael threw a water balloon at the other team. "We don't have time to slow down, swap with someone if you need to."

A balloon hit Camila's head and burst open, covering her face and hair in green slimy goo. "Oh, look. Chris didn't put water in the water balloons." she groaned.

A few more of the balloons whizzed by. They managed to turn the boat around and charge for another chance to either destroy the opponents' boat or to knock Justin overboard.

Sarah threw another balloon at the approaching enemies. "These are not really doing anything!"

"We need to aim for Scarlett." Cynthia told the other two girls.

"I'm trying! But we're moving and they're moving." Sarah whined.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. " Daniel looked over to the other team. "But, they are going to tire themselves out soon if they keep up that pace. We just need to outlast them."

"Row a bit faster, please." Rellik almost shouted as they narrowly avoided another collision. A few balloons were exchanged but none hit either of the team captains.

"Now's our chance, when they are turning around!" Daniel called out.

Cynthia threw one but ended up hitting Liam rather than Scarlett. One in return hit Daniel. Fern took a second to aim and let one fly through the air. As the other team turned, Scarlett became vulnerable and Fern's shot hit true, smacking her on the side of the head and in a mixture of surprise and the impact, Scarlett fell over the side of the boat into the water.

Chris sounded his megaphone. "Scarlett is overboard, Team Beauty wins!" he announced.

Liam let out a sigh of relief. "Can we please go back to the land now?"

Mikael threw his arms up in anger. "I can't believe we lost!"

The scene switched to when all the campers were on the dock. Chris stood in front of them. "Some of you are losers but some of you are bigger losers." he turned towards the Brains. "Looks like smarts can't do everything, huh?"

"I think we would have done better if the team listened to me." Scarlett calmly spoke to the host. She was given angered looks from her team and Mikael rolled his eyes.

"In any case, you will now need to say goodbye to one of your team members" Chris told her. He then turned to the other three teams. "Here," he held up a few key rings. "Are the keys to your rooms. All of which, are on the first floor of the resort." he tossed them to Owen, Justin, and Eva respectively. "Get comfortable, you'll all safe tonight." he handed the last key ring to Scarlett. "And I'll be seeing you all at tonight's campfire ceremony."

The shot switched to show Owen open one of the rooms. He looked around the rather nice room which had two beds in it. "Oh, awesome!" he laughed out.

"This is a lot better than I thought we'd get." Carl was surprised as he looked around.

"Yeah, usually Chris is all like: rundown cabins and rotting beds for you!" Ozzy spoke trying to imitate Chris.

With the Brawn team, they were having about the same reaction. "This looks surprisingly nice." Kazu commented on the clean room.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Carter told him. "It's bound to be some sort of trick."

"Not everything is a trick." Kazu plainly said.

Eva walked by the two. "When it's with Chris, it is." she gruffly told them. "Don't expect to stay here long."

She left to go to her own room leaving Carter giving Kazu a smug look.

Elsewhere, Yoshi had pulled aside both Melanie and Camila. "Look, someone messed up today and they should go home."

"And you want us to help." Camila guessed.

"Right, we all put in work, I think it's only fair we team up for at least this elimination." Yoshi nodded.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Melanie nodded as well. "I'm in."

"Better than nothing, I guess." Camila added.

"Perfect." Yoshi smiled.

The shot went forward to night time. The moon was in the sky above the resort, and it was lit up with lights. Chris stood in front of a small bonfire pit with a few boxes beside him. He was joined by the Brain team, sitting on the opposite side of the fire. "Your combined brain power couldn't save you from the first elimination of the season, must be rough being beaten by the literally Rejects." Chris teased them.

"Can we just get this over with?" Camila asked him dryly. "I'd much prefer to be sleeping right now."

Chris gave her a small glare. He reached over behind the boxes and pulled out the classic tray of marshmallows. "On this tray, I have only four marshmallows." Chris began to explain. "AS you all should know by now, the one who doesn't get a marshmallow will be sent packing and will not be allowed to return." Chris then smiled and looked up. "For this season's elimination device, we'll going to have you evaced by helicopter. Meaning you get to fly with Chef!"

Chef looked over and gave a devilish grin.

"I assure you, he is a licenced pilot but that won't mean he won't have fun." Chris chuckled but quickly changed into a stern look as he picked up the first marshmallow of the season. "The first marshmallow goes to Yoshi."

Yoshi gladfully caught his marshmallow after Chris threw it at him.

"Next up, Melanie."

She smiled and caught hers.

"Camila."

She caught hers but still looked pretty angry.

"Mikael, Liam, there is only one marshmallow left." he looked between the two.

Mikael was sitting with his arms crossed in a soft glare. Liam looked pretty worried.

"Mikael, you staged a coup against your captain and came up with a plan that ended up making you lose. Liam, you basically did nothing all challenge."

"That's unfair!" Liam complained. "It's not my fault I can't swim!"

Chris held up a finger to shush him. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to," he paused and picked it up. He stayed silent for a few seconds before finally revealing the name. "Liam."

"What?" Mikael looked insulted as he stood up. "How could you vote me first?" he yelled. "He literally didn't do anything!"

"Again, unfair." Liam repeated.

"This is outrageous!" Mikael continued to complain. "I helped the team."

"You're plan lost us the challenge." Camila deadpanned. "Not much of a help."

"No one else did much of anything! At least I tried!" he got louder and louder until Chef stepped out of the helicopter to push him towards it. He began to yell out in Finnish but no one really knew what he said. Chef basically had to throw him into the helicopter before getting in himself and flying away.

Chris stood to the side and smiled. "One down, a bunch more to go. Who will win next? Will the Brain team fail once more? Will we allow them to stay at the resort, hint, the answer is pretty obvious." he whispered the last part into the camera. "Find out next time on Total, Brains Vs Brawns Vs Beauty!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air. The episode faded out but slowly returned in static.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Yoshi - "Was it a tough decision to know who to vote for? No, I'm planning what's best for this team and that requires me to be the leader. Mikael was a possible threat to that."

XXXXXX

* * *

**And that's that. It was actually pretty hard to eliminate someone first. I had plans for all teams to have a potential first elimination but this one ended up coming out in the end.**

**As I said in the beginning, the next chapter will have the intro and do not worry about them staying at the resort for the night, Chris will make sure they don't stay there long. After all, there is a nice rundown camp close by he would love to use.**

**Review if you liked the chapter or find any mistakes so I can fix them.**

**Votes: **

**Mikael: 4**

**Liam: 1**

**Eliminated:**

**20th - Mikael**


	3. Under Lock and Key

**The next chapter is finally complete! This one is a lot longer than I intended, being over 10,000 words. I wanted to put a lot of stuff in this one chapter and kind of stretched it out.**

**As mentioned in the last chapter, this challenge was meant to be the first before being pushed over. The intro is also fully completed and in this chapter.**

* * *

Chris stood at the resort dock which was used to introduce the campers. "Last time on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty," he announced to the camera. "Our campers were fully introduced and then started a little game of sink or sail. The Brawn team came out on top and while the Rejects sunk themselves, they also eliminated the Beauties leaving a tiebreaker between the good looks and the smarts. After a coup by Mikeal, the Brains rushed forth but victory was snagged away from them by a loan slime balloon knocking Scarlett overboard."

Chris showed off his signature smile. "What exciting challenge awaits the camper today? Find out right here on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty!"

(Intro Start)

The theme song begins to play as a few shots of the island were shown. The first showed a camera popping up from the pool of the resort, the next showed another camera pop up from the floor of a wooden cabin, breaking it in the process. The last clip showed a camera come out of a wooden floor followed by a clap from the directors' board.

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine,"

The shot spanned across the resort to the other side of the island. While doing so, it passed by Justin relaxing by the pool, Owen eating at a buffet, and once it reached the dirtier more nature-filled part of the island, it zoomed by Eva ripping a branch off of a tree, and it finally rested on Scarlett who sat writing notes at the steps of a cabin.

"You guys are on my mind."

The cabin door beside Scarlett burst open, causing a torrent of air to rush past and make some papers she had fly away. She turned to glare as Ozzy quickly ran by her in a flash.

"You asked me what I wanted to be,"

The camera followed Ozzy as he ran past the papers he grabbed one out of the air and quickly folded it into an airplane before tossing it and chasing after the others. One lone piece ended up hitting an unsuspecting Carl in the back of the head. He turned in confusion just to be hit by a second piece of paper causing him to stumble and fall back and into a wall of a building.

"And now I think the answer is plain to see,"

Following Carl's tumble, the camera went into the building which looked to be the mess hall. Inside, Laurie was getting a bowl of soup for Daniel when a fake looking spider came down from the ceiling. In a panic, Laurie swung at the spider and ended up hitting Daniel knocking him over causing Laurie to hold her hands to her mouth in shock. A quick pan to the left showed Liam, the source of the fake spider, trying to hold his laughter in.

"I want to be famous."

Once more outside the mess hall, Cynthia was sitting on a stump reading a book with an emotionless expression on her face. She was flanked on both sides by the Shimazu brothers, Yoshi and Kazu who were both competing to get her attention to no avail.

"I want to live close to the sun,"

The camera continued to move forward, entering the forest. It passed by Eva once more. She has gathered several sticks and put them in a pile. Suddenly, Kathy jumped down from the tree that Eva had been collecting from and landed in the pile of sticks breaking several. Eva yelled at her as the small girl quickly ran away. Eva shook her hand threateningly in the air, grabbed one of the sticks, and threw it after the girl.

"Oh, pack your bags cuz I've already won."

Nearby, Fern was busy painting the landscape. The stick Eva threw flew past her, impaling itself into a tree behind her. Kathy ran by grabbing the stick and waving. Fern didn't notice any of this and continued to paint.

"Everything to prove nothing in my way,"

As the camera continued to pan, it reached back to the resort area of the island. It passed by a stage where Rellik and Melanie were performing. Melanie played a bass guitar while Rellik sang the words to the theme song. In the audience, Sarah clapped in excitement.

"I'll get there one day."

At the resort, Justin was still chilling on one of the chairs wearing a pair of sunglasses as he sunbathed. Nearby, Mariana slept on another chair. Wynda ran by the two and jumped into the pool, splashing both of them. She resurfaced to an angry Justin and laughed.

"Cuz I wanna be, famous!"

Inside the main resort building, Therion was playing at an arcade machine. Camila was walking by the room she was in and stopped to take interest in what he was doing. He turned back to look at her and she quickly turned back and left.

"Na na, na na na naa, na na na na naa."

Ryan noticed the small exchange between the two from around the corner. She made sure to stay hidden from sight as Camila walked by. After she had passed Ryan showed off a knowing grin.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

Once more outside, Mikael was standing in front of a buffet. Carter was looking around suspiciously when he bumped into Mikael. The two jumped back and gave each other sceptical glares. Owen popped up from the buffet and saw the two. He ran over and gave both of them crushing bear hugs causing both to lower their own glares to each other wince in pain instead.

"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!"

The final shot showed night time with the campers gathered around a dirty looking firepit. They all sat around it on logs and stumps, while whistling along to the theme. Finally ending with the season logo appearing.

(Intro End)

The shot opened up early in the morning. The sun was out but not many of the campers had awoken yet. Kathy however, woke up pretty early and got bored waiting around and decided to explore. She ended up finding an area of the resort that was taped off with caution tape with a large sign that read do not enter.

Any sane person at this point would turn away and look somewhere else but the chance of danger excited Kathy and she went forward. She found a door and tried to open it to find it locked. She pounded at it a few times but it didn't budge. "Come on!" she said out loud as she tried to wrangle the door open.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice rang out throughout the resort. "I hope you all enjoyed your comfortable sleep. The next challenge will begin in thirty minutes! Be there or be disqualified." he announced. "Oh, and if you find any parts of the resort that are no go zones, don't go there. That means you, Kathy."

She jumped at the mention of her name and quickly ran away from the area.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Kathy - Kathy looked confused. "How'd he know I was there? I thought I was being pretty sneaky."

Chris - "It's called cameras." he deadpanned.

XXXXXX

The next scene showed the campers in front of a breakfast buffet, all dressed and ready to go. Chris walked up with his arms behind his back. "Enjoying the food, campers?"

"Oh, yes!" Owen beamed. "There's everything! Eggs, sausage, pancakes. What more could I want!" Owen continued to stuff his face with food.

"Save some for the rest of us." Camila spoke dryly.

"Sorry it's just all so good!" he laughed. "Did Chef make this? Where is he anyway?"

"Chef is currently busy." Chris simply answered, dodging the question. "He will not be available until tonight."

"What does that mean?" Carter asked. "Kind of seems fishy if you ask me."

"I can assure you Chef will in no way be related to the challenge we have today." Chris informed him.

"Sounds like something someone trying to hide something would say." Carter didn't look convinced.

"Believe what you want." Chris shrugged. "Today's challenge is going to require communication and a bit of luck."

"We don't need luck." Ryan replied with a cocky grin.

"We haven't lost yet!" Kazu added.

"After only one challenge." Melanie reminded him.

"Well, it's still true." Kazu defended his point.

Chris held up a hand. "Zip it." he shushed them. "As I was saying, this challenge might take a bit of luck because we're going hunting!"

"All right!" Wynda cheered. "What are we hunting? Duck? Deer?"

"Nope, keys!" Chris revealed.

"Now that's a lot less fun." Wynda crossed her arms.

"After seeing you with that cannon, I'm glad we're not using more weapons." Rellik told the loud girl. Wynda gave a quick challenged look his way and rolled up her jacket sleeve as a sort of threat.

Continuing from where he left off, Chris pulled out a small treasure chest from seemingly nowhere. "In this chest is something that will be very important for you. To get to it, you will need a key, hidden somewhere in this resort. There are four teams, so, there are only four chests to open, with four keys hidden plus some extra fake keys thrown in."

"So it's like some sort of scavenger hunt?" Sarah wanted to confirm.

"In a way, yes." Chris nodded.

"Couldn't have been more original?" Camila sarcastically asked the host.

Chris choose to ignore her comment as he continued. "The first team will get first dibs on the chests, and yes they are slightly different." he pulled out the other three small chests to show their differences. One had a golden lock and gold carvings, another looked rotten and had a barnacle on the side of it, another had a silver lining to it, the last looked like a normal chest. "The team captains will have maps of the resort with all known key locations. They will keep you all updated on where to go through these trusty walkie-talkies which may or may not even work.

"Did you test them first?" Yoshi asked.

"No, that's why I said may not work." Chris took enjoyment from Yoshi's annoyed look at him. "Any more questions?"

"Can we just go!" Kathy shouted.

"Fine, grab a walkie-talkie and get going, make sure to grab your team's ones." Chris informed them. "Oh, and before I forget, there is a confessional booth in the resort you can use. If you fancy one over the traditional outhouse."

"If there was one in the resort the entire time why did we even use the old one?" Rellik questioned.

"Because it's a classic." Chris emphasized the final word. "Now, get going."

The campers, sans Mariana and Fern, made a mad rush to the walkie-talkies. They all made sure to grab their team ones which were marked with their respective symbols.

Scarlett approached her team. "Spread out for now and cover as much ground as possible. I will all keep you updated. Do not contact me through the radios unless you find a key. I will be making the checks to you, understand?" no one responded to her. "I take your silence as a confirmation."

Eva sat down in a nearby chair and began to wait. A few of her team approached her. "So, what do we do?" Kazu asked.

"Go look for the key." she simply shrugged. "I can't do much until I get that map.

"You heard her lads, let's get going!" Wynda yelled at her team as she went off herself.

"Man, she is very loud." Ryan commented.

Justin took the opportunity to enjoy some sun at the resort and found a nice chair to lay down on. "Aren't you going to tell us what to do?" Daniel asked him.

Justin leaned up and saw his team waiting. "You're smart people or so I assume, go look for the keys."

"I didn't think of that." Sarah acted surprised.

Rellik didn't look too impressed. "If he's not going to be much use, we should at least split up."

"Agreed." Daniel nodded. Cynthia and Sarah both silently nodded while Fern looked to not be paying attention. "Uh, Fern?"

"Oh, yes." she nodded.

Over with the rejects team, Owen was standing in front of them. "Alright, it may not be easy. They may be smarter, stronger, faster, and betting looking than us but we have something they don't! Spirit!" Owen shouted.

"Not much of a rousing speech." Therion commented.

"I'm not the best at inspiring people." Owen sheepishly chuckled.

"Don't worry, we will go out there and make you prouder than sin! Ozzy O-A!" Ozzy yelled out as he ran away.

"Yo, wait! You forgot your walkie-talkie!" Carl called out after him. He sighed as Ozzy continued to run off. He grabbed an extra one before running off after him.

Kathy took the chance to quickly run off and begin to explore leaving only Therion and Mariana with Owen.

"I guess we're starting." Therion set off into a direction himself.

"Go and make me proud!" Owen shouted at his leaving team. "They grow up so fast." he wiped a tear from his eye. Mariana stood beside him and gave him a confused look before slowly walking away herself.

The scene flashed forward as most of the campers began to ruthlessly search the resort from top to bottom. Eva began to tap her foot impatiently. "Weren't we supposed to get maps?" she growled.

"That you are." Chris walked up. "Here are total blueprints and layouts of the entire resort including all floors." he handed out rather large blue documents to the four team leaders.

Justin unravelled his and rose an eyebrow. "Um, Chris? I thought you said there were only three keys, why are their hundreds of Xes on this thing?"

"Three keys and a couple duds." the host corrected him. "And a few hundred places they could be but aren't. Each X is a potential spot a key could be."

"Great." Justin sighed. "That makes my job harder."

"You didn't even look like you were going to do your job." Eva jabbed.

"Hey, I can relax and give instructions at the same time." he tried to defend himself.

As the two got into a small argument Owen tried to break it up and Scarlett walked off to find a more quiet location. She arrived near a small shack filled with pool supplies. She unravelled her map and took a brief look before picking up her walkie-talkie.

Inside the main building, a few campers had begun to search the first floor. Ozzy ran into a janitors closet but saw nothing. He went to reach for his walkie-talkie but found it missing. "My walk-to-talk! It must have been stolen by communication obsessed pixies! Or Franklin. I could never trust that guy after third grade." he was interrupted in his guessing when carl burst into the room after him, panting heavily.

"Dude," he was gasping for air." You left this back there." he held out the walkie-talkie.

"Ah-hah! So you were the one who took it!" he quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"No, I just-" Carl began to explain but Ozzy put a finger to his lips.

"No need for excuses, I forgive you. Now, for extremely very VERY important business." he clicked on the walkie-talkie. "Hey, Big-O! It's not so Big-O, I'm in the closet with Carl."

"What?" Owen's staticky voice could be heard.

"We're going to need directions." Carl spoke up.

"Oh, okay. Um, I don't see a closet on the map." the sound of Owen moving the map around drowned out his voice slightly.

"First floor?" Carl responded

"Here it is! Um, did you check the bucket?"

Ozzy turned and saw a bucket in the corner. He picked it up, tossed it into the air and caught it upside down. "It's not good. No key in or out and the bucket isn't a key either."

"Alright," Owen responded. "There look to be a few others spots to check in the next room over."

"Thanks for the help, chief! Ozzy O-A!" he yelled out once more as he ran to the next room.

Elsewhere on the first floor, Camila was looking through a receptionist desk. She heard static and brought her walkie-talkie closer to her ear. Scarlett's voice sounded through. "From now on, you are number one. What is your current location?"

"Geez, think you can't treat me less human?" Camila asked her sarcastically.

"We don't have time for your dry humour." Scarlett responded with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"I'm at the front desk, happy?"

"Check the left and right sides under the desk and the waste bin in the back. Also check behind the fire extinguisher, when you are done go down the hall to your left and check the rooms on the right." Scarlett ordered her before cutting the connection not allowing a rebuttal of any sort.

Camila let out an angered sigh but did begin to search.

On another floor of the resort, a few others began to search. Daniel had his radio out and buzzed into Justin. "Hey, I'm on the second floor right now, where do I look?"

"The rooms?" Justin lazily gave him an answer.

"Which ones?"

"All of them. There's X's everywhere so just, go to those." Justin cut the connection.

Daniel looked around the rooms. "Now where do I go first." he pondered. He walked up to a rather large doorway and pushed the door open. Inside was a movie theatre fit with seating, a large screen, and a box full of movies in the back. It even had a popcorn machine and a fridge. He smiled at the room. "This looks pretty nice. I should come here later."

He stepped in and began to search the bottom row of seats. He wasn't given exact area's to search so he kind of had to look under everything. The door opened and someone else stepped in. He looked up to see Laurie looking around. "Oh hey!" he greeted.

She looked surprised to see someone else in the room. "Oh, hi." she answered less enthusiastically than he did.

"You're on the Brawn team, right? I haven't placed everyone yet but I'm getting there." Daniel tried to strike off a conversation.

"Yeah, I am." she nodded.

"You can just ignore me. I should be out of here soon."

Laurie slightly nodded again and began to search a few spots.

Daniel continued his own search when he got an idea. "Hey, why don't we search together? We can clear rooms faster and we're on different teams so we won't overlap any spots."

"I really shouldn't." she shook her head. "I don't want to disappoint my team."

"Fair enough." he conceded. He stood up and brushed his hands off. "Well, I'll be going then. See you around." he waved goodbye before leaving the room.

On the other side of the same floor, Yoshi was waiting by the elevator. It opened with a ding and Kazu stepped out.

Yoshi silently nodded to him before gesturing over to a nearby room. Kazu nodded along and the two stepped into the room.

Inside was just a plain looking bedroom. Yoshi made sure no one else was in there. "So, how're things with your team?"

Kazu just shrugged. "They are fine for the most part. They do kind of want me to not talk to you though."

"I figured." Yoshi sat down on a desk. "I'm guessing they fear that we might work together."

"Are we though? I want to help you win but I don't want to betray my team." Kazu admitted.

Yoshi pondered for a moment. "I guess it might be better for both of us to go our separate ways for now. The teams should merge at some point allowing us to work together then."

"Are you sure?" Kazu asked him.

Yoshi nodded once more. "No point having us voted out because they think we're threats." He got up from his seat. "Now, I'm going to search outside. It'll give me a chance to smoke."

Kazu waved goodbye. "See you around." Yoshi left leaving Kazu in the room. "Might as well search the place."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Yoshi - "If I had the choice, we would be on the same team and working together the entire way through. His team seems distrustful of him and I can say the same of mine. I think it's better to lay low for a while."

XXXXXX

Back on the first floor of the resort, Mariana was slowly moving around trying not to do too much work. She had already turned her radio off so she wouldn't be interrupted by Owen. She suspected the large guy wouldn't notice anyway.

XXXXXX

Resort Confessional

Mariana - This time, instead of the normal outhouse, a small fairly clean room was shown. Mariana opened the door on the left and peered in, noticing the camera. "Oh, this must be the other confessional booth Chris mentioned." she walked in and sat down. "Might as well stay here for a while. Better than walking around."

XXXXXX

Elsewhere, Cynthia was searching through what looked to be a bowling alley. She was looking between the shelves of the bowling shoes when she felt something hard brush past her fingers. She reached in and grabbed it, finding one of the keys. She smiled and turned to run back to Chris.

On her way out of the bowling alley, she made a sharp left turn and bumped headfirst into somebody. They both fell over causing her to lose her grip of the key. "Oh no!" she cried out as she began to search for it.

The person she bumped into had finally regained their senses and eyed the key on the floor. They reached out and grabbed it before Cynthia could get it. "What do we have here?" a very intrigued Wynda smiled at seeing the key.

"Please give it back!" Cynthia timidly begged.

"Sorry girlie, I'm going to need this to win myself." Wynda got up off the floor. "Don't get too upset now you find one, you're bound to find another!" she laughed out as she began to walk away.

Cynthia knew she couldn't fight the intimidating looking girl for it and sat on the ground in defeat.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Cynthia - "I was so close to winning! Why'd she have to steal my key?" she sounded and looked upset. "I really hope we don't lose because of this."

XXXXXX

The shot switched to outside the resort, specifically on Justin who was taking the time to sunbathe. "Hey!" he heard someone call out. He just frowned and ignored them. "Hey!" they called out again.

Justin sat up and looked who was calling for him to see it was Kathy. "What do you want? You're not even on my team."

"I was looking for Owen, do you know where he is?" she asked the model.

Justin just laid back down on his poolside chair. "I don't know, check the buffet maybe?"

His radio then went off. "Hey, Justin? I need some help here." Daniel could be heard through. Justin just flipped it off.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Kathy asked.

"He'll help himself." Justin shrugged.

Kathy shrugged as well and left to the buffet. She found Owen stuffing his face. "Uh, Owen?"

The big guy turned around to see her waiting there. "Oh hey! Want some?" he offered a chicken leg he had already bitten into.

She cringed and put her hands up. "No thanks. I just wanted to get more places to search, I've looked everywhere outside the resort already!"

"Shouldn't you have used the radio?" Owen pointed to the radio on her side.

"It, uh, broke." she admitted.

A flashback showed the girl on top of a wooden shack full of pool supplies. She had a hand above her eyes to block the sun as she searched around the place. She heard a creak and looked down before the floor she was standing on gave way, causing her to crash down below into a bunch of floaties and goggles.

Returning to the present Owen grabbed his map. "Can you check the top floor? There looks to be a lot of X's up there!"

Kathy had already left before he looked up from the map. He was quick to return to eating.

As Kathy ran into the building, Wynda ran out. "I got your key right here!" she announced as she ran up to the host.

"Good. That is if it works." Chris stepped aside allowing her access to the three chests.

She looked at the four and picked up the dirtier of the bunch.

"Um, any reason you're taking that one?" Chris looked confused.

"Has more character." she slotted the key into the lock and turned, opening the chest. "Alright!" she looked inside and was puzzled. "What's this? There is just another key in here!"

"That key will open something else on the other side of the island, about that way." Chris pointed into the woods. "Gather your team before you go, no point of having them continue searching."

Wynda quickly told Eva about the new key and she relayed it to the rest of the team. Within minutes, Team Brawn was running across the island.

"Let's turn up the pressure." Chris smiled at the camera. He walked over to a pole with a speaker box on it. He pressed in the button. "Attention all campers! One team has opened a box and are now on their way across the island!"

Throughout the resort, a few people looked stressed at hearing the news. Cynthia was upset knowing it was most likely her key that worked, Carl was worried they might lose again, and Camila just looked peeved off knowing it wasn't her team that had won yet.

Melanie continued her search through the news. Her radio lit up and Scarlett's voice came through. "Three, check rooms numbered 313-356. All rooms have the same search location behind the bed stand. Each odd number room has one under the pillows and behind the curtains. Other than that, a few rooms have various spots around, under, or in the bed."

Melanie nodded and went to give a clarification that she heard her before remembering Scarlett's orders and stopped. She then heard the door of the room she was in open behind her. She turned to see Rellik wander into the room. "Oh hey." he greeted when he saw her.

"There's no point in searching in this room," she told him. "I think I cleared it pretty well."

"Thanks for the tip." he thanked her but stopped before he left. "I don't know much about the other teams searching this area but there will be no point in us double searching stuff. How about I do even number rooms and you do odd?"

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Melanie nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"A smart decision. Which is why, I guess, they put you on the brain team." Rellik complimented before leaving the room.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Melanie - "I'll feel bad if Rellik ends up finding a key and I don't but it will get us through this faster and we're already behind."

XXXXXX

The camera changed to another floor of the resort where Ozzy was running about. "Come on, come on!" he talked out loud to himself as he ran from spot to spot trying to look for the key. "If I were a key where would I be?" he tapped his chin. "Hey that rhymed!" he snapped his fingers. "Of course!"

He ran into a nearby room and opened a random drawer. Be it dumb luck or some sort of sixth sense, a key was sitting right where he looked. "Ah ha!" he picked up his radio. "Hey-o big-O I've got a key and I'm making my way to ya!"

"Oh good!" Owen responded. "I'll be waiting for you."

XXXXXX

Resort Confessional

Mariana - Mariana still sat in the confessional. She looked to be sleeping with her pillow supporting her head. The door opened and Sarah appeared. "Oh my gosh! This must be the other confessional! I have to do one."

Her voice had awoken Mariana "Can't you do that elsewhere?"

"Come on, don't be a camera hog!" Sarah grabbed the sleepy girl and attempted to pull her out. Mariana didn't care to put up a fight and allowed her self to be removed.

Sarah - "Hi Vanessa." she waved at the camera. "I've had a lot of fun so far! Even if we almost lost the first challenge. And I haven't found a key yet for this one." she took out her phone. "I am going to upload this sweet confessional to Instagram though!"

Mariana - Mariana peered into the empty room once more. She sat back down, got her pillow out, and went back to sleep.

XXXXXX

Ozzy ran quickly through the resort and made record time to Chris. "I got a key right here!"

Chris nodded. "Good, try it out and see if it fits."

Ozzy picked up the golden chest. "Shiny." he looked impressed. He shoved the key in and attempted to unlock the chest but the key didn't budge. "Hold on." he tried a few more times. He even picked up another chest to try it in there.

"Looks like you got a fake there." Chris laughed. "You might want to return to searching."

"What about this key?" someone spoke up from behind the two. Melanie walked up holding another key.

"Try it." Chris told her.

"A fair warning, my key didn't work so yours might not as well." Ozzy warned her. She took the golden chest and twisted the key, to see it open and reveal another key. "Well, that's a surprise to me."

Melanie looked confused but gladly took the key. "So, what's this key for?"

"You'll find out after you gather your team and head that way." Chris pointed off the resort.

Scarlett walked up to the bunch. "No need to make another announcement, I've already informed them."

Chris shrugged. "Cool, you'll all know when to stop when you get there."

Ozzy took a look at the remaining two chests. "That's two teams done. Which meant only one more can win! I must go!" he began to run back into the resort.

Owen noticed him running by from the resort. "Hey, Ozzy! Got a minute?"

Ozzy continued to run away. "THERE'S NO TIME!" he shouted overly dramatic and a lot louder than he needed to. Everyone around him gave him perplexed looks. Owen just shrugged and continued his binge feast.

On the top floor of the resort, Liam was making his way to the elevator after being called down by Scarlett. He waited for a few seconds for it to arrive and then stepped in. "Hold it, hold it!" Kathy yelled from across the hall. He thought for a second about letting the door close to get down faster but waiting a couple of seconds couldn't have hurt. He pressed the button to keep the doors open until Kathy ran straight in. She was moving a lot faster than she needs to and ended up crashing into Liam and sending the two into the back wall of the elevator. "Oops."

Liam quickly pushed himself and brushed himself off. "Any reason you ran in here like a bullet train?"

"I need to find a key." she simply said. "I need to go as fast as possible to assure I win!"

"Hey, slow and steady-" he began to say.

"Yeah, whatever." she turned away before he could finish. "Slow and steady is what it is: slow."

A few seconds of silence passed as the two waited for the elevator to finish it's decent. Already, Kathy began to tap her foot. "That impatient, huh?" Liam asked.

"Well, when's there's money on the line I don't want to be spending more time than needed to do anything." the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Kathy instantly rushed out leaving Liam to leave at his own pace.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Liam - "That is one whirlwind of a girl."

XXXXXX

With the Brain team now fully outside, they began their trek across the island leaving two teams left at the resort. Pressure mounted as a loss was becoming more and more likely with each passing second. If Therion was stressed, he didn't show it. The camera followed him as he walked throughout the halls looking at the marked doorways. "I've done about everything here." he picked up his radio to confirm with Owen. "Hey Owen, anything else I could search?"

"You're on the third floor, right?" Owen wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Therion simply responded.

"Okay, you should be fine to check the next floor. You should probably head to the floor-" he was about to tell Therion where to go when another voice entered from Owen's side of the radio. "One second."

"I need more places to look." Kathy could be heard. Therion noticed Owen was still holding the button down and was about to broadcast the entire conversation.

"Okay, uh." Owen could be heard ruffling the map, looking for more locations to search. "You can try floor six." there was a small pause. "Oh, she's already gone. Anyway, Therion could you check the fifth floor?"

"Alright." Therion quickly moved through the halls when something caught his eye. He noticed a small hallway he didn't see before. He thought he should check it, in case he would have missed a key.

He walked down and open the sole door at the end of the hall. He opened and actually looked surprised at what he saw. In front of him, a rather old looking arcade with various different arcade machines and games lined the walls. "Now this is more my forte." He walked over to an old machine labelled 'Galaxtis' but soon stopped him. "I should wait until we're done the challenge." he reminded himself.

He checked behind a counter where several newspapers and magazines sat. A quick glance had the dates reading as far back as 1997. He moved a few of them aside and found a key underneath the stack.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Therion - "Hopefully after the challenge, I have time to explore that arcade. I'm not sure if anything still works but it's worth looking into."

XXXXXX

Elsewhere, Sarah was looking in one of the many bedrooms of the resort. She was going through the drawers of a dresser. Most contained different amenities like towels and pencils. She was growing disinterested with her search as she methologicly searched the room as she did with the others. "Ugh, why can't I find anything?" she complained. She sat in on the bed and sighed. "I'm so tired, why can't we just enjoy the resort?"

She took her phone out and began to tap away. She laid down on the bed to get more comfortable and felt a lump under the pillow. She sat back up confused and lifted the pillow to find nothing. She then took the pillow out of the pillowcase but still nothing was found. "I swore I felt something!" she felt around the pillow until she found that the lump was inside. "Oh, that makes sense."

She gasped in realization. "Wait, that could be the key!" she tried to pull both sides of the pillow to rip it apart but had no success. "This is a lot tougher than it looks." she commented. She attempted a few different things but could not rip the pillow open. She decided to just bring it with her instead.

Now with Therion having a key and Sarah having a pillow with a potential key, the race was on. Except for the fact that Sarah didn't want to run and was taking her time making it to Chris.

Therion arrived with his key in front of Chris and showed the host. "Alright, see if it works." Chris told him.

Therion took the silver chest and pressed the key in. It opened with a satisfying click. He too looked confused at the second key inside. "A key for a key?"

"Yep! Gather your team and head thataway!" he pointed off into the woods.

Therion nodded and went to go inform Owen.

When he was leaving, Sarah walked past him to Chris. "Hey, Chris! I got the key!"

Chris turned to see her holding up a pillow. "That's a pillow, not a key." Chris looked at her like she had two heads.

"No, it's in the pillow!" she poked it.

"Well, I need to see a key. Can't open a chest with a pillow." Chris told her.

"One moment." she walked over to Justin. "Hey, Justin!"

Justin looked up at her. "What do you want?" he noticed she had a pillow. "Oh, you brought me a pillow! Thanks, my back needs the extra support."

He grabbed the pillow from her before she could explain anything. "Hey! That has the key in it!"

Justin stopped himself from putting the pillow behind him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I need you to get it out!"

Justin felt around and did feel something inside. Justin got up and walked over towards the buffet. He noticed Owen stuffing his face while listening to Therion. "Hey, I'm going to have to borrow that." he pointed towards a knife the large man had and grabbed it away before Owen could say yes or no.

He sliced the pillow open causing feather to go everywhere. A key did fall out and he caught it. "Yes! I knew it was in there!" Sarah seemed proud of herself.

"But, it has to work." Chris walked up behind the two. Sarah grabbed the key from Justin and went to pick up the normal looking chest. With a turn, it worked popping open the top and revealing the treasure inside. Which was another key.

"Well, looks like all four teams have begun the next part of the challenge! Make your way that way into the woods." he pointed off to the side.

Therion noticed the whole event. "We should really get going."

"We're still waiting for the team." Owen told him. Within the minute both Carl and Ozzy showed up followed by a tired looking Mariana.

"Let's go!" Ozzy shouted. "Onwards!" he began running into the forest.

"Wait!" Carl called after him. "We're still missing one!"

"Her radio's broken," Owen remembered. "We need someone to go get her."

"I'll do it." Carl volunteered as he ran into the resort.

"Wait I didn't tell you where she was!" Owen yelled after him.

"Luckily, he has a radio." Therion reminded him.

"Oh, right." Owen laughed.

The shot switched to the other side of the island. As the last team was preparing to leave the resort, the first team had arrived at the new location. Team Brawn looked around as they entered a clearing from the woods. A few rundown building was scattered about and a lone intern stood by a few coloured lockers and an old T.V when he noticed the team walk up he put in a VCR tape into a player and took a step back.

"Hello, campers!" Chris was seen on the T.V "As I should still be in the beautiful resort, I thought it was best to record this for you all! This part of the challenge is easy. Open your corresponding locker with your key and finish the puzzle inside, the last team to do so says goodbye to one of their own!"

Eva walked up to the lockers with the team's key. She guessed the rusted one was the one they had due to Wynda's poor decision. It opened and she pulled out a bag of puzzle pieces.

"This won't be so bad." Kazu cockily grinned.

"Why, you good with puzzles?" Laurie asked him.

"Well no, but we have six people here." Kazu gave his reasoning.

Ryan shrugged. "I'm not the worst at them."

The intern walked up with a folded table and placed it on the rough ground. The team poured their puzzle pieces onto the table. A large pile was quickly made. "That is a lot of pieces." Wynda commented.

"We probably would have gotten something easier if you picked the better chest!" Carter instantly deflected the team's attention to her mistake.

"Hey, I stand by what I did!" she crossed her arms. "No harm in a little challenge."

"Unless we loss." Ryan reminded her.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Wydna - "This team needs to calm down! Seriously! They're acting so uptight about a stupid puzzle!" she shouted at the camera.

XXXXXX

The Rejects finally found Kathy and were preparing to go. "How far do we have to walk?" Mariana already looked like she wanted to lay down.

"We haven't even left the resort yet." Kathy looked at the other girl's behaviour. "And yet you look like you're about to pass out!"

"We would have left by now if you didn't break your radio." Carl told her.

"Can we just go?" Therion spoke up.

"Alright let's go! Team Rejects will not lose!" Owen cheered as he ran into the woods.

The camera switched to a bit later when Team Brains made their way to the puzzle part of the challenge. "Man, this is a dump." Camila spoke up as she noticed the cabins.

"This is shockingly an improvement from my last experience." Scarlett noted.

"When your last experience involved a homicidal takeover, I think anything should be an improvement." Liam joked. Scarlett shot him a glare and he took a step back.

The intern once more played the recorded video for them. After it was over they opened the shiny gold locker and found a bag inside. Scarlett spilt the pieces onto a table. They looked to have a lot fewer pieces than the only other team there, team Brawn. Once they noticed too, they once more returned irritated looks to Wynda.

"This should be easy enough." Melanie picked up one of the pieces. "Do we even need a plan for this?"

"Go for the border first and work our way in. Try matching similar colours and don't get too fixated on trying to get one piece in." Yoshi answered for her before Scarlett could say anything. He made sure to speak loud enough for the other team to here him as well.

Scarlett gave him a look of resentment "Yes, that will work." Scarlett had a hint of anger in her voice from being talked over.

Kazu made sure to note what his brother said as he continued to try doing the puzzle. It came quite apparent that the team with the fewer pieces as well as being the stereotypically smarter team was pulling ahead. Team Brawn found themselves already behind from their headstart.

As time passed Team Brains found themselves closer and closer to victory while Team Brawn struggled to finish. Both Eva and Kazu had reached their limit of patience and were now getting angry at the puzzle in front of them. Wynda was outright bored and began to toss pieces into the air to try to catch them. Ryan looked unimpressed with her team. "Can't you all just focus?

"I'm trying but there are just so many pieces!" Kazu complained. "There must be thousands!"

"That seems like a small over estimate." Laurie spoke up.

"Maybe but this will take forever!" Kazu sighed. "And it's all your fault!" he pointed at Wynda.

The girl rolled her eyes as she caught another piece out of the air. "We've been over this, just keep working and we'll be done sooner."

"Doesn't look like you're doing much work yourself." Carter commented.

"Everyone, shut up." Eva yelled at them. They were all quick to follow her order.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Laurie - "Eva scares me." she admitted. "I don't know how the others feel about her but I really don't want to get on her bad side."

Ryan - "This challenge is getting me a lot angrier than it should. I really need to deal with the troublemakers on this team."

XXXXXX

The shot switched back to the forest with Team Rejects moving through. "Yo, guys?" Carl spoke up from the group. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Ozzy asked him. "Home? The moon?"

"No, go, go." Carl repeated with emphasize.

"We shouldn't get too far, just catch up when you're done." Therion told him.

"Are we sure we shouldn't stop?" Owen asked the team.

"We're already behind, let's just go!" Kathy added.

"I'm fine with stopping." Mariana spoke up.

"No it's fine, I'll catch up." Carl waved goodbye and ran into the woods.

Back at the campgrounds, Team Beauty arrived. "Oh wow, this looks," Daniel began but was at a loss for words. "Rustic?" he didn't sound too sure.

"It's a bit dingy. And my best guess is we are staying here instead of the resort." Rellik thought out loud.

Justin cringed on seeing the rundown campgrounds. "For a second I thought we would enjoy a nice place to sleep for once."

Sarah didn't look too impressed either. "This is so much worse for my Instagram!"

The intern waved to get their attention before turning on the video. After it was over they opened the silver locker, got their bag, and found out quickly it was a puzzle and got to work. They had more pieces than Team Brain but still a lot less than Team Brawn.

The shot switched once more to the woods after Carl had finished up his business. He looked around to see his team was missing. "Oh, this can't be good." he looked around but saw nothing. "I think we were going that way." he pointed off before running to find his team.

Time passed and Team Rejects finally made their way to the camp. Owen was actually excited to return to a run-down camp, reminded him of his first season. Therion looked at it with a small tinge of disappointment knowing he might not be able to explore the arcade he found earlier.

For the final time, the intern played the video. They got their pieces out of the regular looking locker and got to work. Once they began, they noticed something. "Hey, where's Carl?" Ozzy asked.

The team looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. "That can't be good." Owen chuckled nervously.

"And done!" they heard Melanie speak up.

"From last to first!" Liam smiled. "Not a bad improvement if I may say so."

Camila didn't look too happy at the finished product. "Of course it's a key."

"Where is Chris anyway?" Liam asked. "He's not that old to forget about the challenge, is he?"

The teams heard the helicopter above and looked up. It was once more carrying the outhouse, this time dropping it in the middle of the grounds. The helicopter struggled to land due to the bumpy earth and when it finally did, both Chris and Chef stepped out. "Hello, campers!" Chris greeted them. "Anything I miss?"

"We finished." Scarlett told him.

The host moved over and nodded. "That you did." he nodded. "Go and wait inside the mess hall until the other teams are done."

"Uh, which building is that?" Melanie asked.

"That one, over there." Chris pointed to a building with one of its windows broken and planks of wood nailed over the hole.

Melanie forced a smile. "Great, thanks."

The team shuffled off. Yoshi was the first to enter and to do so he had to walk up a few steps to the door. When he stepped on the first one, it broke. "Very high quality, Chris." Camila turned back to sass Chris.

"Most of the budget went to that beautiful resort." the host smiled.

Soon after Team Brain entered the mess hall, they were followed by a very dirty and very angry Chef. "What's wrong with him?" Daniel wondered.

"He was just busy doing very important business." Chris informed him. "Now, you may want to focus on the puzzle, only two more teams can win!"

Daniel returned his attention to helping his team. Surprisingly, both Team Beauty and Team Reject made significant progress on Team Brawn even if they were both still behind.

Chris walked over to the T.V and pulled out the tape. "Don't need this thing anymore." he tossed it over his shoulder and the intern panicked to grab it out of the air. Chris then turned to glare at the intern, making a motion for him to leave before turning back to the contestants and returning his signature smile. "Say," he narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you missing someone?" he asked the Rejects.

"I'm here!" they heard Carl yell out from the forest. He ran in, out of breath. "What did I miss?"

"Puzzle." Chris just said. Carl nodded and moved over to sit with his team.

"Finally ready to join us?" Mariana asked him.

"I got lost. Had to follow the helicopter as it whizzed by." he explained, still panting for air.

"It's all good." Ozzy slapped his back. "Let's let this bygone gone and continue our work!"

"Done." they heard a soft voice speak up. They turned to see Team Beauty had finished their puzzle as well. Even Justin, who wasn't really paying attention, was surprised.

"How'd we do that, that quickly?" the model asked.

"It's just finding the right pieces." Cynthia told him.

"Honestly, it's not that hard." Fern spoke up as well.

"I'd say we did a good job." Rellik nodded.

Sarah looked confused. "I guess we won?" she sounded pretty bummed out.

"What's up with you? We just won! Sound excited!" Rellik told her.

"Well, I'm not getting any signal on my phone and even if I did I'm like, in a dirty camp. That's not really a good place for my Instagram." she explained.

"Oh, about that." Chris walked up. "Being the nature of the resort, I was fine with you all having whatever you wanted but now since we've moved to a more natural part of the island, I'm going to have to confiscate your phone." Chris held his hand out.

"Uh, no way!" Sarah denied. "It's mine! I need it to talk to my best friend, Vanessa and be in touch with my Instagram followers!"

"You don't give it up, you're disqualified." Chris plainly told her. She pouted and slowly handed it over. "Good, now go join the others as we await the final winning team."

The pressure was on for the last two teams. Team Brawn had their time advantage but the Rejects, while missing a player for a while, had fewer pieces to work with.

Both teams had players trying their best to win but both still had players not really trying at all. Both Mariana and Wynda didn't seem to really care to help and mostly sat to the side working with only a few pieces to not be seen as worthless.

Ryan was quickly trying to push in the last few pieces when she counted the spots left. "We need only four more!" she informed her team. Kazu quickly checked two spots and got a piece in leaving only three. After another piece was put in from Carter only two remained. Laurie had another piece but the last one was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the last piece?" Ryan looked around as Laurie put in the second last one.

The team shrugged as they looked around the table. Carter turned to Wynda. "Did you have to be tossing the pieces around? Now we've lost one."

"Hey, don't blame me! Anyone of you lot could have lost it as well!" she blamed the others.

Team Rejects overheard their conversation. "Come on!" Owen exclaimed. "We need to hurry up before they get that last piece!"

"Ugh, puzzles are so boring." Kathy complained as she slotted in another piece. "Why can't we jump off a cliff as you guys did?" she asked Owen.

"I'd much rather not jump off a cliff." Mariana spoke up.

"It actually wasn't that bad." Owen calmed down a bit. "I do remember almost dieing though."

"Can we focus?" Therion asked.

"Right, sorry." Owen apologized.

"Why do you sound so against us?" Carter continued to argue with Wynda. "You're acting like a child!"

"I ain't the one whining and complaining!" she retorted.

"Why can't you both be quiet!" Eva joined in on the yelling.

As the three continued to yell the other three kept looking for the final piece. Ryan finally sighed in great relief as she found it, put it in and shouted: "Done!"

Chris looked over. "Yep, which means the Rejects are our big losers tonight!"

"Aw, nuts!" Ozzy snapped his fingers.

"Don't be too upset guys!" Owen tried to cheer up his team. "We'll do better next time!"

XXXXXX

Confessional

Mariana - "Losing sucks, but I don't plan on going home yet."

Ryan - "It's just so stressful working with this team! Why can't they just listen to me?"

XXXXXX

All of the teams were finally in the mess hall sitting at four separate tables. Chef worked on in the kitchen as the cast came to eat their first meals prepared by the large man. "Is this food?" Sarah looked disgusted as she poked the large brown blob on her plate.

"I think it might be meat?" Daniel half guess half told her.

On the Brain table, Liam was poking his food as well. "You think after so many years, he'd get good at this." Liam joked. Chef turned around from the kitchen and turned to growl at the boy. "Kidding!" Liam held his arms up in fear. Chef glared at him and continued to work on whatever he was working on.

Chris walked into the building. "Are you enjoying your meals?"

The only one to look like they were enjoying themselves was Owen who greedily ate out of a bowl to the disgust of Kathy who sat near him. "Take a guess." Camila deadpanned.

"Well, once you're done here, I need to show you the commendations!" Chris told them.

The scene flashed forward when they were all outside in front of a few rundown buildings. Chris stood in front of the group. "On your left, is the girl cabin, on the right is the boys. Simple at that. You will share sleeping arrangements with other teams but not your captains! They get their own special building with their own rooms!"

Justin looked happy at the news. "Oh, thank you." he smiled. A quick cut showed Justin sitting inside an extremely small room, barely big enough for his bed. "I guess it's better than nothing." he sighed.

An inside shot of the boy's cabin followed. The cabin was quite spacious with a significant lack of furniture. "Yo, is this it?" Carl looked around

Rellik popped his head outside to talk to Chris. "Um, Chris? I think we're missing a few beds in here."

"Really? I never checked." Chris shrugged. "What ever's in there was been in there since last time this place was used."

The boys took another look around. On one side of the cabin, two bunk beds sat with a third bunk bed missing its top bunk. On the other side, a mattress sat on the ground beside a cot and another bunk bed. The boys quickly claimed the better beds and paired up.. Yoshi picked one of the bunks closest to the door and Kazu decided to join him. Daniel and Rellik did the same with the next one. Carter actually took the furthest bed, which was missing the top bunk and Liam took the one on the other side of the room. Therion took the cot to avoid being with the others leaving Ozzy to join Liam and Carl getting the mattress.

The girls' side wasn't much better. A few more solo beds were there rather than bunks. Camila made sure to take a bed by herself, and Melanie did the same. Mariana took the closest bed to the door, and Laurie set up at one of the few bunks. She was joined by Wynda. Kathy quickly grabbed the top bunk of the only other bunk and was joined by Ryan. Both Cynthia and Sarah got their own beds while Fern was forced to sleep on a cot but she didn't look to care.

"Ah, it's like we're one big happy family!" Wynda loudly joked.

"Don't think I forgot what you did." Ryan gave a stern glare.

"Could you be quiet? I don't want team drama when I'm trying to sleep." Camila dryly asked them.

Mariana was feeling tired but walked over to Kathy's bunk. "Hey, did you end up hearing what Carl said?"

Kathy looked confused. "Huh? What did he say?"

"When you were missing at the resort, he said you were a waste of time to find and to just leave you behind." Mariana lied to her.

Kathy gasped. "Are you serious? And then he gets lost later! The nerve of the guy!"

"I just thought you should know. Wouldn't want to leave you in the dark about this." Mariana returned to her own bed.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Mariana - "Well, Kathy seems to be on my side for this. I might need to convince someone else though."

XXXXXX

Ozzy was wandering around the camp when a mysterious note flew out beside him. He quickly grabbed the paper and began to read, getting more and more shocked as he did. "This is insanity!" he called out.

A flash forward took the scene to the elimination ceremony. This time, the campers sat on old logs around a campfire. Chris stood nearby with a tray of marshmallows. He looked at the Rejects in front of him. "You know, I have to admit, I expected you guys to lose first," he told them. "I also thought you would lose second so I'm right there at least."

"Ouch," Carl responded. "That actually hurts."

"You are called the Rejects for a reason." Chris chuckled. "Anyway, let's go on with this, shall we? If I call your name, you get a marshmallow, if I don't you join Chef for a helicopter ride out of here!" he picked up the first marshmallow. "First one goes to Therion."

Therion caught it but instantly frowned. "Why's this so hard?"

"Oh, I found these in the cupboard." Chris explained. "They are probably at least ten years old."

"Right." Therion threw his into the fire.

"Next up, Ozzy!"

"Woohoo!" he cheered as he caught and stuffed the marshmallow into his mouth. He had some trouble chewing but still looked happy.

"Three remain." Chris paused. "Two of you got lost and the last one slept through half the challenge." Chris picked up one of the two marshmallows. "This one goes to one of you that got lost, Kathy."

She smiled and caught the marshmallow, stuffing into her mouth much like Ozzy. She did quickly spit it back into her hand though.

"Last marshmallow of the night." Chris informed them. He picked it up slowly to raise tensions. Carl looked actually worried while Mariana just looked tired. "It will go to," he raised his hand into the air and slowly brought it down to point at the final safe camper. "Mariana."

Carl sighed sadly as Mariana sluggishly caught her marshmallow. "I guess I let the team down today, huh?"

"No time for sob stories, Chef's awaiting!" Chris pointed to the helicopter off to the side.

"Bye everyone." he waved before getting into the helicopter.

"Left a lot nicer than the last one." Chris commented before turning to the camera. "Another down and the cast finally made there was to the campsite! Will they survive Chef's cooking and will Team Brawn every cooperate? Find out next time on, Total Drama Brains Vs Beauty Vs Brawns!" he announced the ending.

"Don't forget Rejects!" Ozzy spoke up behind him as the episode faded out.

* * *

**The Rejects lose challenge two and Carl finds himself going home. There wasn't much planned for him so it makes since to send him home early.**

**I made a point to show a closed off area in the resort as well as having Chef busy for most of the challenge. Time will tell what that all means but for now it's all a secret.**

**Feel free to review for any reason, it's still early and I need to know any mistake I make with the characters before I get too heavy with the plot for the season.**

**Votes:**

**Carl - 3**

**Mariana - 1**

**Kathy - 1**

**Eliminated:**

**20th - Mikael**

**19th - Carl**


	4. Fishy Business

**Here is anther late chapter. I am sorry but I had to basically take the month of May off due to family issues.**

**I don't want to make excuses though and I'm sorry for the wait.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chris stood in front of the run-down camp close to the firepit they used for the elimination. "Last time, on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty," the host began. "The contestants searched high and low for a key item they would need to win the challenge." he emphasized the pun as he continued.

"After each team found what they were looking for, they made their way from the resort to the crappy run down camp we had waiting for them!" the disappointed looks of Team Beauty was shown when they arrived at the camp.

"Team Brawn almost threw their victory when Wynda picked the worst chest of the four, pushing their team in a race for last." Wynda was seen picking the waterlogged chest followed by the scene where her team gave her irritated looks. "They still managed to win, however, and Team Reject sent someone packing!" Carl was seen waving goodbye to his team.

"What exciting challenge awaits the campers today? Will Team Brawn ever stop fighting with each other? Find out, right here, on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty!"

(Intro)

A shot of the small campsite opened of the scene. Outside one of the two cabins stood Fern, who was rummaging through a small bag she had. She pulled out various materials for drawings and took a look around for a good spot to begin. Behind her, the door for the girl's cabin burst open and Wynda stepped while stretching, still wearing the green t-shirt and shorts she slept in. Her hair was particularly more messy than normal as she marched out groggily.

Fern didn't seem to notice the door slam open at first as she was busy sorting her stuff. She did, however, did notice as the next few girls emerged from the cabin, complaining about being woken up from the slamming door.

"Hey!" Camila shouted out, not to happy to be woken up. "Could you have opened that door any louder?"

"Is that a challenge?" Wynda turned to face her.

"You know, some people actually enjoy sleeping." Camila shot back at her.

Wynda rolled her eyes and blew air out of her mouth. "Sometimes it's good to get up nice and early! I'm doing you all a favour if anything!"

Mariana appeared from behind Camila. "Do you two have to yell?" she asked.

"I don't see why not!" Wynda yelled louder than before.

Camila just sighed. "I really should just ignore her."

"Yeah that's probably for the best." her teammate Melanie came out of the cabin too, hearing their conversation.

"What's wrong?" Wynda called out, noticing that Camila had gone silent. "Fall asleep on me?" she taunted and began to laugh at her own joke.

From the boys' cabin, both Liam and Rellik popped their heads out to check what was going on. "What's with all the yelling?" Liam wondered.

"I'm not sure but I am going to see if I can break it up. Rellik walked out of the cabin.

"Hey, wait for me." Liam soon followed.

The two walked over seeing Wynda yelling over at the other girls, getting angrier as they mostly refused to yell back. "Oh, come on! What's the fun in an argument if I'm the only one yelling?" Wynda cried out in anger.

"Hey, hey!" Rellik tried to intervene. "There's no reason for yelling! Now, I'm not really sure what happened but I think we can sort this out." Rellik wandered closer to Wynda. "You wouldn't want to hurt your beautiful voice on all this pointless yelling, right? Why don't we join the others and talk things over?"

Rellik got too close for Wynda's liking and she pushed him back, knocking him over. In an attempt to right himself, Rellik flailed his arms and grabbed onto the closest thing, which was Wynda's shirt, causing him to drag her down with him.

Wynda caught herself on her hands while Rellik landed on his back. "So, you want to play rough, huh?" she spoke with fire in her eyes.

Liam winced as he saw the two fall. "That can't be good for him." he turned to the other girls watching. "Do we help him?"

"He got himself into it." Ryan shrugged. "Let him handle it."

"Really?" Melanie sounded concerned. "She looks like she's about to kill him!"

"Chris wouldn't let that happen, right?" Laurie piped up.

"Looking back at older seasons, I'd give it a fifty-fifty chance." Liam guessed causing Laurie to hold her hand to her mouth in a mixture of fear and shock. "I'm kidding!" Liam quickly retracted his statement.

Rellik wasn't happy he got pushed over but Wynda was even angrier she got pulled down too. "Come on, you want a fight? I've been itching for one since I've got here!" Wynda cracked her knuckles.

"Hey, easy." Rellik frowned. "I just wanted to calm things down, not escalate them."

"Well too bad for you! You're about to feel a world of pain!" Wynda chuckled.

Just then, a loud ringing came through the speakers around camp gaining the attention of the awake and sleeping campers alike. "Good morning campers!" Chris greeted the campers. His voice was a bit static filled as the system was quite old. "I see some of you are already up and about! Head on down to the mess hall for breakfast and the rundown of today's challenge!"

Wynda smiled and seemed to completely forget about the fight. "Alright, breakfast! I'm starved!" she picked herself up and allowed Rellik to dust himself off as well. She turned around and ended up bumping into Fern, knocking her over as well. "How long have you been there?"

"The entire time." Fern answered while picking up the things she dropped. "You should be more careful next time."

"Eh, right." Wynda didn't seem to care as she moved onward to get her food.

The shot switched to inside the mess hall. The four teams sat at their four tables with the team captains joining them. Most of them looked tired or annoyed due to the early wake-up call. Chris walked into the building and eyed the contestants eating their excuse for eggs prepared by Chef. "Good morning everyone! I hope you all enjoyed breakfast because you'll need the energy for today's challenge!"

"So I'm guessing it's not food related then?" Owen guessed.

"Nope!" Chris answered much to the large man's disappointment. "Today you'll all go on down to the shoreline and catch some fish!"

"Can we eat the fish?" Owen looked for some hope."

"No." Chris deadpanned.

"Is that it?" Melanie questioned the host. "Fishing doesn't seem much like a challenge.

"Well, there is a bit more to it." Chris admitted. "All will be explained after breakie, down by the docks."

Chris left the campers to guess what more could be in store for the challenge. "It really can't be that simple, can it?" Daniel asked his team.

"There will probably be a big twist like we can only catch the fish without mouths or something." Rellik predicted.

"I really hope not." Cynthia softly spoke.

"As long as I don't have to." Justin shrugged.

The team noticed that Sarah was unusually quiet. "Is something wrong?" Rellik asked her.

Sarah nodded glumly. "I don't have my phone anymore! How am I going to stay in contact with my Instagram followers or my best friend! What if Drake releases new music and I can't listen to it!"

"Drake? You mean that rapper guy?" Daniel wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, and without my phone, I won't know anything that's going on!" Sarah cried out.

"Hey, come on, cheer up! You'll get your phone back eventually and besides, we're going fishing, you wouldn't want to get it wet, would you?" Rellik tried to encourage her.

"I guess you're right." she nodded. "I wouldn't want to lose because I'm a bit sad! Let's get out there and win!"

Her team gave a collective cheer with Daniel, Rellik, and herself being loud and full of energy while Cynthia cheered more quietly, Fern had a delayed reaction, and Justin just pretended to cheer.

"Do you guys think we'll need our bathing suits?" Daniel quickly changed the subject.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Sarah - "It's going to be tough without my phone but I need to put on a strong face for the others!" she announced to the camera. "I don't want to sour the mood of my team."

XXXXXX

The shot switched to the campers around the so-called dock at the rundown campsite. There wasn't really much of a dock at all as half of it was broken and submerged in the water. It looked unsafe to even walk on barefoot as the wood was splintering.

Most of the campers did switch to their swimsuits, either having some hindsight or not wanting to get their clothes wet like they did in the first challenge. Team Brain had everyone switch except for Scarlett who didn't bother. Yoshi wore his black swim trunks, Liam made sure to come prepared, wearing his purple swim trunks and a pair of goggles, even if he had no intention of setting foot in the water. Camila wore a halter top styled mint bikini with matching boy shorts, and Melanie wore a black bikini while also tieing her hair back.

Unlike Scarlett, the other team captains did wear their bathing suits. Eva wore her blue one-piece suit and her team wore their own with Kazu wearing a pair of black swim trunks similar to his brothers, Wynda wearing a dark green one-piece swimsuit, Laurie wearing a white two-piece swimsuit she didn't look exactly comfortable in, Cater wearing dark green swim trunks, and finally rounded them off was Ryan with her gray bikini and black swim shorts.

For team Beauty, Justin was taking full advantage of the situation. He only wore a pair of grey shorts, showing off his body to the others. Rellik made a fashion statement by wearing red jeans, white shoes and his pair of sunglasses which may not be the best outfit for swimming but he knew he would look good doing it. Sarah wore the same two-piece blue swimsuit she was smart enough to wear for the first challenge, Daniel wore a simple pair of blue swim trunks, Cynthia wore a white and blue long sleeved rash guard top and bottom, and Fern wore a blue tankini.

Finally, with the Rejects, Owen wore the same orange trunks he always wore with a pair of green arm floaties. His team's outfits consisted of a black and red pair of swim trunks with a wolf pattern on it and a black short sleeve rash guard with a pair of goggles worn by Therion, an orange swim dress, yellow swim caps, and yellow duck arm floaties worn by Mariana, orange and dark blue striped swim trunks worn by Ozzy, and a one-piece spring green swimsuit with a blue swim cap and goggles worn by Kathy. Interestingly, Mariana still carried her pillow with her.

"It looks like you all came prepared." Chris looked around. "Except for you." he noticed Scarlett was still wearing her normal clothes.

"I have my reasons." she stated.

"Right, anyway," Chris rolled her eyes. "As I had mentioned earlier, today's challenge is a fish fiasco! Around the dock is a netted area we filled full of fish. These fish have either the symbol of one of the teams or no symbol at all. Catch a fish and return it to your team areas." Chris pointed towards one of the corners of the netted area wear a smaller netted area was set up with the Beauty's team symbol of a heart on a buoy nearby. In the other corners, the three other team's areas sat. "A fish with your team symbol will net you three points. Another team's symbol will only get you one. No symbol, and that's zero. The team with the lowest score by the end loses."

"Is that it? Can we get started?" Kathy asked impatiently.

"Hold on." Chris told her. "The team captains will stay and guard your netted areas by any means necessary since they are still free game for everyone." Chris took a brief look around. "Now, if there are no questions, get to your areas and get ready to go."

The four teams quickly made it to their corners. Liam once more struggled to get out into the water, now actually having to go inside but he was enticed by his team eventually. The only one who hadn't moved at all was Scarlett. "Aren't you going to go protect your corner?" Chris asked her.

"Eventually." Scarlett answered.

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself." he whipped out a megaphone so everyone could hear him. "The challenge ends when I get bored and begins, now!" he yelled out, causing Scarlett to grimace slightly from the loud noise.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - "My actions might seem foolish but I have a plan for everything. I expected Chris to be lax on the rules allowing me to gain a huge advantage if I played my cards right."

XXXXXX

Liam was standing completely still in the water as the others started to work around him. "What's the matter?" Melanie asked. "Still have that whole, afraid of water thing?"

"Yeah, I didn't really learn how to swim overnight." he nervously chuckled to himself.

"It will be fine." Melanie told him. "It's only waist deep anyway."

"I'm going to play it safe." he murmured. "Maybe move inshore a bit."

Elsewhere, Team Beauty was having some problems catching the fish in the first place. Sarah quickly splashed out, trying to grab a fish that escaped her grasp. "How are we even supposed to catch these?"

"There are a couple getting stuck on the nets." Daniel spoke up, holding a fish he had caught. "But this won't really be easy."

"And the poor fish too." Fern spoke to herself. "This might count as animal abuse."

"As long as you don't step on any, all fish will be returned to the ocean safe and sound after we are done with them." Chris responded through his megaphone after hearing her say that.

"That is not reassuring at all." Daniel frowned. "And what about the symbols on the fish?" he pointed at the fish he had showing off a heart symbol.

"It's paint. It will wash off in twenty-four hours." Chris explained.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Chris - "The Lawyers and I can confirm that no animals were harmed in the making of this episode."

XXXXXX

Team Brain were struggling like the other teams but had a bigger disadvantage as their team leader was missing. "Where is she?" Liam looked around.

"Probably gave up and went back to sleep." Camila answered as she swung at a fish and missed. "I know I'd do the same."

"We don't really need her. She's only supposed to guard what we catch anyway." Melanie pointed out.

"This does mean we can't take the advantage." Yoshi added. "We are already down a player and now our captain is gone. We need to be careful, others will catch faster than us and be able to protect what they have."

"So what do we do then, just give up?" Melanie asked.

"No, we need a plan." Yoshi corrected her.

The scene switched to show the Rejects splashing about in the water. Kathy was rushing her way through the waves, scaring away the fish as she tried to catch any. Mariana barely moved as she really didn't try to catch anything. Therion was being a lot calmer than Kathy but also doing more work than Mariana, taking his time to snatch fish out of the water at a surprisingly efficient rate.

Ozzy fully took the challenge to heart. While the water was shallow enough for the campers to stand, he took to swimming around. He acted strangely as he moved but whatever he was doing worked well enough as he caught several fish this way.

Eventually, Ozzy accidentally bumped into Therion. "What are you doing?" Therion asked the strange boy.

Ozzy righted himself and stood up. "I'm thinking like the fish! I am convincing them I am one of theirs so I can easily relocate them into their new home."

"Okay." Therion looked weirded out. "Just make sure you're catching our teams fish."

"Rightio!" Ozzy dived back into the water, splashing Therion in the progress.

Therion sighed as he moved over to Owen. "Got a few more."

Owen nodded. "Just toss them in, I'll keep these fish nice and safe." he then bit his lower lip. "Say, do you think they would taste like sushi?"

"Don't eat the fish, Owen." Therion told him sternly.

"Okay." Owen sighed. "Maybe one bite?"

Theron continued his stern look.

"Okay, fine." Owen conceded.

Once more the camera switched back to the Brain team. Liam was beginning to look around more. "So are we at an agreement?" Yoshi looked around at his team. "We lay low and try to sabotage the strongest team.

"Laying low will be pretty easy for me." Liam nodded. "On the fact that I'm not moving much. I am getting used to the water a bit more though."

"That's good." Melanie smiled. "We really need all the help we can get right now."

"So that's it? We just wait around and hope for the best?" Camila spoke up.

"As I said before, we don't want to look like a threat. We lay low for now and when the time comes, we strike." Yoshi repeated the plan.

"And what if the time never comes? Chris said himself, the challenge ends when he says so." Camila challenged the plan.

"Look, we don't really have time to argue. The other teams are bound to just try and brute force their way through the challenge. If we can avoid conflict, we should." Yoshi explained.

"Something just brushed past my leg." Liam froze up once more. "Wait, I think it was just another fish."

"Need assistance?" they heard Scarlett ask. They turned to say her paddling in on a canoe.

"Hey, where did you get that!" Liam was shocked. "Also, before you answer come over here and let me on."

Scarlett rolled her eyes but moved the canoe over and allowed Liam to hastily crawl on causing her to get splashed a bit. "I searched around the camp last night and noticed a few potentially helpful things." Scarlett pulled out a few nets from the canoe. "Which includes, fishing gear. Badly maintained fishing gear, might I add."

"Wow, so you aren't worthless after all." Camila commented as she grabbed a net from their team leader. She looked at it and noticed a few tears in the netting.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that comment." Scarlett bit her tongue.

Yoshi retrieved his own net. "This does change things a bit. The others are bound to see us with an advantage. Let's take full advantage of it."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Yoshi - "A small change in plans but turning a disadvantage into a large advantage cannot be passed up."

XXXXXX

The other teams were indeed quick to notice the Brain team's unfair advantage. "Hey, how come they get a canoe and nets?" Carter complained to Chris.

Chris just shrugged. "Never said you couldn't use anything you wanted."

Wynda scoffed. "Who cares if they are playing fair? They want to fight dirty? I'll fight dirty!" she stomped off through the water towards the canoe.

Ryan noticed as Wynda was leaving the group and grinned. She quickly went over to gather the rest of them. "Look, we have a problem and that problem is a walking bull. I think we need to all agree that she goes first."

"Shouldn't we wait to lose to talk about who goes home?" Laurie asked. "It doesn't really feel right talking behind her back."

"This conversation needed to happen eventually. She almost made us lose the last challenge plus she is annoying as hell." Ryan pointed out.

"She is pretty aggressive." Kazu agreed. "But I kind of agree with Laurie here, shouldn't this wait until after the challenge?"

"And what makes you justified to tell us who to vote for?" Carter added. "Sounds like you're just trying to protect your own skin."

Ryan frowned at the backlash to her idea. "Come on, you've all seen the way she acts. She's bound to get one of us killed if she continues at this rate. I just want y'all to think about what I've said here."

"Right. Can we get back to not losing?" Carter was quick to turn away and continue in his attempts to catch the fish.

Confessional

Ryan - "I don't get why everyone is so against a simple decision. I need to make sure to get through to them."

XXXXXX

Team Beauty continued their struggles but were finding some success. As the challenge progressed they had gotten more accustomed to catching the fish. Justin was utterly bored as he stood in front of his teams net. "What's the point of guarding the fish when there is no one to guard it from."

"I think you're guarding a bit more than you realize." Daniel pointed towards a few of the girls on the other teams who were stealing looks of the model. Even Eva had to stop herself from getting distracted.

"Well, I guess I do have that gift." Justin smiled and closed his eyes.

"Armful of fish, coming through." Rellik dumped a load of fish behind Justin into the net causing the water to splash him and get them both wet.

"Wow that was quite a bit, how many were ours?" Daniel looked impressed.

"Of the eight I had, only three. But it's still better than nothing."

"How do you even catch them that quickly?" Cynthia asked as she moved over and tossed two fish into their net.

"Well, I'm a good swimmer." Rellik bragged. "And while the water is a bit too shallow to swim effectively I'm still fast in the water."

"Oh, okay." she simply answered.

Daniel looked at their supply of fish. "I'm thinking maybe we should go raid another team's stuff. There will be more fish in a smaller area and it will take away from the others."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rellik nodded along while Cynthia just looked between the two. "But who should we go for? Brains look like the obvious go-to target right now but the Rejects are called that for a reason."

"How about brains then?" Cynthia suggested quietly.

"Hey, guys!" Sarah walked up to them holding a few fish. "What are we all talking about?" she tossed the fish towards the net but missed her mark slightly causing one of them to hit Justin and fall back into the main net. "Oops, sorry."

Before Justin could say anything Rellik spoke up. "We are thinking about going over to team Brain over there and taking some of their fish."

"Oh, that could be fun!" Sarah smiled. "But they have like, a boat and all? Wouldn't that be hard to get past?"

Rellik just smiled. "All strengths have weaknesses."

Over with the Rejects Kathy was frowning at the few fish she held as she waddled her way back to her net. "Stupid fish." she muttered as they wiggled in her grasp. She finally was able to throw them in her net but not before losing one. "Ugh, why do fish need to be so slippery?"

"At least they are tasty!" Owen added for her.

Kathy turned to see the large man holding one of the markless fish which had a bite mark in it. "Ew, that's gross." she gagged at the sight.

"What? It's just like sushi!" Owen defended himself.

Therion noticed and moved over. "You're probably going to catch a disease from that." he said as he dumped his own fish into their net.

"Don't worry, I have a gut of steel." Owen patted his stomach.

"That you do, buddy!" Ozzy agreed and threw a fish past Owen into the net. Suddenly he saluted towards the large man. "Scout report, Team Beauty looks to be heading away to war with Team Brain!"

Therion turned to see for himself. "That will make them easy targets but we could also put more pressure on the Brains."

"We only need to beat one other team." Ozzy reminded him. "We seem completely, absolutely, one-hundred percent safe otherwise!"

"Then we should go for the Beauties when they're busy. It will be hard to beat the Brains with their unfair advantage here." Therion concluded.

"Then let's march!" Ozzy threw his arm into the air. "Ozzy O-A!" he began to march through the waves.

"That's the wrong way." Kathy told him.

"Right. Let's march not that way!" Ozzy turned around.

"You guys go ahead." Mariana spoke up from nearby. "I will hold down the fort with big guy here."

XXXXXX

Therion - "I feel like Mariana is just trying to get out of work but I have to admit, she is a lot less hectic than both Ozzy and Kathy."

XXXXXX

Once more the scene returned to team Brain which was now facing a dire situation. Scarlett and Liam sat in the canoe watching as others teams moved out of their own waters and closer to their net. "The nets were good and all but I'm starting to see a massive problem with this." Liam commented. "Those guys don't look like their coming over to say hi."

"They have nothing but their own hands to help." Scarlett told him. "We have tools. Tools which can also be used in defence." she raised her oar as a way to show him.

"I don't know, beating people with an oar doesn't sound like a good way to make friends." Liam didn't sound too sure.

"You aren't here to make friends, you are here to win." Scarlett corrected him. "The only help you need is your own team."

"Yeah, I'm weighing the options and I don't think I'll be taking social advice from a sociopath."

"The canoe doesn't need two people on it." Scarlett responded threateningly.

"Right, beating others with an oar it is." Liam conceded.

Yoshi waved towards the two to get their attention. "I'm thinking we don't need everyone to defend. We should send a counterattack out to take one team by surprise."

Scarlett thought for a second before nodding. "Yes, that will be fine."

Yoshi nodded as well. "Good, I just need a volunteer to help me." he looked around at his options. "How about you, Melanie?"

Melanie stopped what she was doing and turned when she heard her name. "Me? You sure?"

Yoshi nodded again. "You look like you know what you're doing besides, I don't think Liam would be much use in the water."

"Well, okay. I'll give it a shot." Melanie agreed.

"Now, we just need to figure out a team to attack." Yoshi scanned the other three teams.

"Why don't you stick it to the muscles?" Camila joined into the conversation. "I'm hoping they get rid of miss loud and obnoxious."

Yoshi looked a bit hesitant but agreed. "They are the most likely to have gotten the most fish."

"Can't always trust stereotypes." Liam joked.

"Maybe we should get going." Melanie spoke up. "I don't want to get caught in that." she pointed towards an angry Wynda approaching the team.

"Speak of the devil." Camila glared at her.

"Hey!" Wynda shouted at them. "Why do you all get nets and boats? Can't win without them?"

"It's actually a canoe." Liam shouted back.

"Whatever." Wynda approached closer. "Let's see how well that canoe stands up to me!"

Liam was quick to panic. "Please don't tell me what I think she's going to do."

Scarlett looked at him. "Willing to hit someone now?"

Liam nodded quickly. "It's self-defence and all, right?"

Yoshi grabbed Melanie by the arm and pulled her away. "This is our chance to get behind them, let's go."

"Alright, you don't need to be so grabby." Melanie followed along after pulling her arm back.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking we don't have much time left." Yoshi tried to explain his actions. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, I'm fine." Melanie assured him. "But maybe you should ask before you grab someone by the arm?"

"Again, I apologize. We should get going however, we don't have any time to waste."

"Right behind you."

The two slipped away as Wynda, who was followed close behind by a few of the Beauties, Sarah, Rellik, Cynthia, and Daniel, reached the canoe. She grabbed at it and tried to turn it over to dump the two in the water. Liam panicked and swung his oar at her, hitting the top of her head. Unluckily for him, this just made her angrier. "Can't fight hand to hand?" Wynda reached up and snatched the oar from him and preceded to snap it in half.

"No hard feelings?" Liam laughed nervously.

"Oh, you'd wish so." she threw the broken oar into the water and reached up to grab him. Liam tried to crawl back but the small canoe wasn't helping him escape her grasp. Before she could grab him, however, a loud smack followed by a splash had Liam looking to see what happened. In front of him, Wynda was now unconscious in the water with Scarlett beside him wielding the other oar.

"Sometimes you just have to hit a little bit harder." Scarlett told him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Liam was now concerned for the person who was about to attack him.

Scarlett shrugged. "The blunt force will probably just leave a bad bruise. Her being face first in the water, will probably drown her."

"Can you help me get her in the canoe then?" Liam asked. "It's one thing to protect myself but I'm not about to let her die!"

"Fine, I guess so." Scarlett conceded.

With those two preoccupied with trying to make sure Wynda wouldn't drown, Camila found herself as the only defence against the approaching Beauty team. "This isn't fair now, is it?" Camila asked as the four approached her team's net.

"Sorry, we're not about to lose either." Rellik apologized. He then turned to his team. "Hey, Daniel? Can you make sure that canoe doesn't give us any trouble?"

"Sure thing." Daniel went over to stop any interference.

Rellik turned back to Camila. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"You won't like my answer." Camila responded.

"Very well." Rellik sighed.

"We won't hurt her, will we?" Cynthia asked.

"No, we shouldn't need to." Rellik told her. "She can only confront one of us at a time." Rellik stepped up in front of the solo Brain member. "Now, just let us-" before he could finish, Camila threw her net over his head and pushed him back, knocking him into the water. "Hey!"

"I'm not about to let you walk all over me." Camila prepared to fight off the other two.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Rellik - "What's with the girls and pushing me over?" he sounded upset. "Can't we just talk things out for once?"

XXXXXX

The three members that agreed to go against the Beauty team arrived in front of Justin. The man turned towards them. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off collecting fish from your own area?"

"We have come to declare war!" Ozzy declared much to the dismay of Therion.

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Therion sighed. "Yeah, we're here for your fish."

"Why waste your time? There's no way you get past me." Justin claimed. "These muscles aren't just beautiful you know." he flexed causing both Kathy and Ozzy to stop for a second to admire him.

"Man, that guy is beautiful!" Ozzy admitted as he looked at Justin. "Too bad he's rotten to the core!"

"Hey! Don't insult my personality. It's the second best thing to my looks!" Justin defended himself.

"I noticed you left out brains." Therion commented.

"Why don't you just head elsewhere?" Justin frowned. "Insulting me won't win you the game."

"We are already here, why not try?" Therion shrugged.

"Because you don't stand a chance against me. I'm not really supposed to get in fights because I need to protect my image but if you don't back off I may need to defend my fish."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It might be."

"Well, I concede then, you win." Therion threw up his hands.

"Really? You're just going to give up now?" Justin got confused.

"Yes, because all I had to do, was distract you." Therion let a smile onto his face.

Justin turned to see both Kathy and Ozzy had slipped behind him and were currently rounding up fish into their arms. They both were able to fairly easily due to the fish having no real place to go. "Hey!" Justin turned to stop them but the two ran away.

"Ahah!" Ozzy exclaimed. "Take than looking!"

"Let's get these fish back to our own net!" Kathy laughed out.

As the two escaped Justin, Ozzy accidentally ran into Fern causing him to drop most of his fish. "Oh no! I've been had!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Fern apologized. "Wait, you're not on my team."

The two thieves quickly ran leaving Therion staring down Justin. Therion just shrugged one last time before heading off himself.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Therion - "You know, I don't really like Justin. It was fun to trick him like that."

Justin - "So I got outsmarted, big deal." the model didn't seem to be phased. "I still got my looks and besides, I'm saving my brain power for when I need it." he tapped his head.

XXXXXX

The small band of Rejects returned to their team. "So, how'd it go guys?" Owen asked them as they approached.

"Observe!" Ozzy showed the fish he had.

"Wow! That's great!" Owen laughed. "We have so many, what's a one fish difference?"

"Don't eat them." Therion once more repeated to the large man.

"Okay." Owen sighed.

Kathy and Ozzy dumped off the fish into their net. Mariana pretended to cheer. "Good going guys. You all did such a good job, I think we can just wait around now."

"We still have work to do." Therion told her. "No point in stopping until we're forced to.

"Good, because I'm going to go get more." Kathy quickly splashed away from the group.

The scene switched back to Camila as she defended her team's fish supply. She managed to keep the others back, as no one really wanted to fight her and she was being quite defensive.

"Hey guys," Daniel called out. "We don't really have much time left." he pointed towards the canoe which was approaching, now with the unconscious Wynda on it.

"I really don't want to lose now!" Sarah cried out. "I already lost my phone!"

"Then we got to act fast." Rellik told her.

Rellik attempted to flank Camila's right while Cynthia saw an opening and went left. She managed to slip by and cross into the Brain's net. "What now?"

"Just grab some." Rellik attempted to stop Camila who turned to stop her. He turned and saw the canoe approaching. "Daniel, get that oar!"

Daniel nodded and attempted to grab it from Scarlett. She swiped it away and attempted to hit him with it but he dodged in time. While she still had the oar, his attacks did slow them down.

Cynthia started to randomly grab fish and just started throwing them over the net. "What are you doing? Sarah asked.

"Getting rid of their points." Cynthia continued to grab at fish and toss them over the net as fast as she could.

Sarah nodded. "Oh right, we don't actually need to take them back to ours!" she managed to get behind Camila too and attempted to copy Cynthia.

Over at the Brawn's net, the team was hard at work collecting fish. Eva noticed Yoshi and Melanie approaching. "Hey!" she shouted. "Don't do anything stupid."

"We are just passing by." Yoshi causally responded.

"I don't buy that for a second" Eva shouted once more.

Yoshi saw that the other members took an interest in him. Both Ryan and Carter began to flank him. He saw his brother who tried to avoid the conflict. "Can't we talk about an agreement? You're probably not too keen on your rogue member." Yoshi tried to reason.

Eva looked insulted. "I'm not throwing any challenge for you. You want to win? You got to earn it."

"You're surrounded." Ryan added. "Just back off now before things get messy."

Yoshi turned and whispered to Melanie. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?" Melanie nodded slowly.

Before she could finish her thought Yoshi grabbed her. "Then sorry about this." he pushed her into Eva and ran forward himself.

Eva caught her but was distracted. "Stop him!"

Carter moved to intercept him. Yoshi turned once more. "Fall!" was he said before getting tackled.

This confused both Melanie and the entirety of the Brawn team. Melanie looked down before she realized how close to the net she was. She had a moment of realization as she threw herself down in the water. Eva was surprised and grabbed at her but messed, allowing Melanie to fall on top of the net, pushing down enough for the fish around her to scurry about.

The fish both entered and left the net however, more left as there was more water to swim out into. Melanie found herself being picked up by Eva. "You just made a bad choice." Eva growled.

"Maybe we can talk about this?" Melanie looked for an out.

Before Eva was able to do anything, a whistle sounded out around the arena. "And that's time!" Chris announced. "You are all starting to bore me, so let's get dried up and Chef will count up the scores."

Melanie sighed in relief. "Can you put me down now."

Eva just frowned, upset she got away with what she did. Instead of setting her down, she lifted her over her head and threw her into the water. "Alright, let's get this over with." Eva walked towards the dock.

Melanie resurfaced and spit out some water. "I guess that could have been worse."

The scene flashed forward to the campers all sitting around a lit campfire. Some had towels around them as they dried off and chatted amongst each other. Chris approached them. "Ready for the results, campers?"

"Let's get on with it." Carter told him.

Chris frowned but continued. "Chef spent a long time counting the fish and we have some numbers! First of all, I would like to say congrats to team Brain for having the most fish worth zero points!"

"Huh, guess the nets were not as good as we thought." Liam said out loud.

"But you still managed to get an impressive seventy-nine points!" Chris told them. "And you should feel safe, as team Rejects, who faced no real conflict, only got fifty-four!"

Team Brain let out small cheers knowing they were safe for the night. "Now the question is, did either the Brawn or Beauty teams have fewer points than the Rejects? And that is a surprising yes! Brawn pulled out only thirty-five points."

"Looks like our plan worked." Therion smiled.

"And the fish I ate didn't matter in the end!" Owen smiled, receiving looks from his team.

"And finally the final team, Team Beauty, had a point total of," Chris paused for a second to build tension. "Thirty-eight, meaning the team of strength will be sending someone home!"

Eva frowned and punched the ground beside her. The other members looked upset as well.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Carter - "I can't believe we lost! And it's obvious on who to blame."

XXXXXX

The scene switched to outside the cabins where Yoshi approached Melanie. "Hey, how's it going?" Yoshi asked her.

"Fine." Melanie said while turning away.

"I'm sorry about that final push near the end, I needed a way to guarantee we could do something to win."

"Well, we won anyway. All we did was make them lose." Melanie told him.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I wouldn't want bad feelings between us."

"It's fine. Just, promise me you won't push me around again."

"Promise."

"Thank you."

The camera changed to show the other Shimazu brother, Kazu, being confronted by Carter. "I saw what happened near the end." Carter glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Kazu was honestly confused.

"You didn't try to help! You helped your brother make us lose!"

"Hey, I didn't help him!" Kazu defended himself.

"You did indirectly when you didn't help us take him out. You let us fail." Carter crossed his arms.

"I tried! Don't blame me because you failed." Kazu looked ready to fight.

"Save your anger for tonight." Carter turned away.

As Carter left, Ryan watched in the shadows.

XXXXXX

Ryan - "Now, this is my chance to take control."

XXXXXX

Ryan approached the fuming Kazu. "Hey, Kazu, are you okay?" she feigned ignorance.

"No, Carter won't get off my back! Just because my brother is on another team." Kazu explained why he was angry.

"That's not fair at all! You can't control your own brother! Carter just seems to be trying to create tension." Ryan favoured Kazu's side of the argument.

"I know! He just makes me so mad." Kazu admitted.

"Well, we could vote for him." Ryan told him. "But there is someone I want gone first."

"Let me guess, Wynda?"

"Yeah, her. I'm trusting you to vote with me here, I do think you are the strongest one here."

"You think so?" Kazu looked surprised.

"Yes. And I wouldn't want you to go home because of your brother." Ryan told him. "So what do you say, bro? Will you vote with me?"

Kazu thought for a second. "Yeah, I will." he then stopped. "Wait, did you call me bro?"

Ryan realized she in fact did. "Eh-no, you must have heard me wrong." she quickly tried to hide it. "Anyway, I'll see you around, right?"

"Yeah, see you later." the two waved goodbye.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Ryan - "And there we go! Now I just need to convince Laurie but that shouldn't be too hard. After that, I have full control over my team."

XXXXXX

The scene switched to show the campfire ceremony that night. All five of the Brawn's members sat around with Eva looking very angry behind them. The only oddity was Wynda holding an icepack to her head. "Welcome to your first bonfire ceremony, not so fun is it?" Chris taunted them.

"Shut it, Mclean." Eva growled at him.

"Alright, getting on with it." Chris was quick to pull out the bag of stale marshmallows. "The first one goes to Laurie.

She smiled she caught hers.

"Next one, Ryan."

She smiled as well.

"Carter,"

Carter caught his without a smile.

"That leaves Wynda and Kazu. One of you went unconscious in the challenge and the other well, didn't do anything really bad. Which is why he's getting the final marshmallow." Chris tossed it to Kazu who looked relieved.

"Are you kidding me?" Wynda stood up quickly. "I'm clearly the strongest here! You'll fail without me kicking the others into submission!"

"Just pretend you're only going home due to your injury." Chirs joked causing her to throw the ice pack at him.

"I'm not going anywhere! You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming!" Wynda set her foot down. Eva came up behind her and pulled her arms behind her back. "Hey!"

"Just leave already. You're starting to annoy me." Eva pushed her towards the helicopter and threw her in.

It was quick to take off so she couldn't jump out. "With her out of the fight, will we see any more fights? Will we find more marshmallows?" he held up the bag to reveal it now empty. "Will Scarlett be questioned due to her eagerness to harm the others with a weapon? Find out, next time on Total, Drama, Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty!"

With Chris's send-off, the episode faded to black.

* * *

**And that's that for this chapter. Not much to say about the elimination, Wynda was grating for her team even if she proved to be a powerhouse.**

**I do plan on bringing up relationships more in the coming episodes as I think I haven't really explored them yet. This is more than the love type relationships, I'll also look into rivalries and friendships more too. I'm also prepping for the aftermath where some of the new characters might get a chance to redeem themselves or even host!**

**Again, sorry about the delay for the chapter. If you can leave a review, it is appreciated but I won't hold you against it.**

**Votes:**

**Wynda - 3**

**Kazu - 2**

**Eliminated:**

**20th - Mikael**

**19th - Carl**

**18th - Wynda**


	5. Hunted in the Dark

**At the time of posting this, it has been almost a full year since the last update. In the last chapter, I mentioned a delay due to family issues and that carried on for the rest of last year. I hate making excuses but a combined effort of work, school, and family related stuff kept me from this story for a while and I'm sorry.**

**So, what is the future of this story? I really don't know. I feel as if I'm inclined to finish it and would really like to but I don't know if it's too late for that. I knew I had to at least finish this chapter, as a way to communicate future plans for this story. A full year is a lot of time to wait for a single chapter and I sincerely apologize to those who sent characters in.**

* * *

The episode opened up with Chris standing in front of the steps to the mess hall in the rundown campgrounds. "Last time, on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty!" he began his introduction by throwing his arms into the air.

"The campers took to the ocean in attempts to catch as many fish as possible." Chris said as the previous scene from the last episode flashed over, showing the contestants in their bathing suits and in the water. "Some had better luck than others," Ozzy was shown holding plentiful fish followed by Cynthia who struggled to catch a lot of fish. "Others used their team names well." Scarlett was shown using her wits to basically cheat in a free win, giving her team nets and a canoe to help them.

"Wynda thought she could challenge the world," she was shown attacking the canoe. "But a well-placed hit sent her down into the waves!" she was then shown being knocked out. "Her aggressive behaviour became her downfall as her team thought best to boot her out before she could cause any permanent damage!"

"There are three down and many more to go! Can the good looking campers keep their non-losing streak? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty!" Chris threw his arms into the air once more, taking a few steps back. He stepped onto the stairs to give himself some height and his foot shot straight threw one of the boards. "Okay, we seriously need these fixed." he yelled to someone off-camera.

(Intro)

Returning from the intro, Chef was seen outside the mess hall tearing the old planks off the steps. He grumbled to himself as he got to work replacing them. Daniel walked by to get into the mess hall but saw the large man block him. "Oh, excuse me." Daniel made himself known

The chef silently moved over slightly to allow him to pass.

Daniel nodded a thank you before entering the building. He stopped himself and turned around. "Hey, you busy?" he asked.

Chef shot him a glare. "What does it look like, pretty boy?" he growled at him.

"Was just curious." Daniel held up his hands. He then scratched the back of his head. "Would it be inappropriate if I asked when's breakfast?"

Chef continued his glare. "I serve breakfast when I want to serve breakfast." the chef barked at him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, yes sir!" Daniel ducked away into the building.

Inside, the other campers waited around for something to eat. "Man, I'm starved!" Kazu complained. "How much longer is this going to take him?"

"It could be hours." Ryan spoke up. "I doubt we'll even get to eat before the challenge."

Kazu frowned. "Isn't there something we could do? Why don't we just make our own food?"

"I could always whip something up." Laurie suggested.

"Really? Can you?" Kazu looked hopeful.

Laurie looked apprehensive. "Well, if you all want me to."

"I can help." Daniel offered as well. "Not much of a cook myself but I want to at least try to help."

Cynthia slowly raised her hand to gain attention. "I can help too." she quietly offered.

"Perfect!" Kazu smiled. "We got our own chef team to get breakfast!"

"I wouldn't forget about Chef himself." Yoshi brought up to his brother. "He wouldn't be kind to whoever touches his stuff."

"We just need to make sure Chef doesn't come in and get mad that we are using his kitchen." Kazu added. He thought for a second on what to do. "I know!" he ran towards the door and looked for a lock. The only lock there required a key so he just leaned on the door instead.

"That's your plan? Lean on the door?" Camila raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, he can't get in if I block it, right?" Kazu grinned.

The volunteer chefs moved into the kitchen and Yoshi followed as well. There was a surprising lack of food in the kitchen and they decided to make everyone what they could; a simple breakfast of eggs.

Yoshi acted as a supervisor as the others got to work. He instructed them on what to do even though both Laurie and Cynthia didn't really need the help. Daniel, on the other hand, looked like a lost puppy in comparison. He picked up an egg and cracked it a bit too hard sending the yolk and eggshells all over the counter.

"Why don't you work on something else." Yoshi suggested. "How about something easy, like pouring drinks."

Daniel frowned at being told treated like a child but nodded anyway. "Alright. I guess I can move on to something else."

The two girls quickly finished up breakfast for the campers. Yoshi smiled at the result. "This looks amazing, definitely the best food I have seen since we got to this camp. You two are amazing cooks." he complimented the stand-in chefs.

"Thanks." Laurie smiled. Cynthia nodded along.

They got the dishes out and everyone looked excited to eat. Chef's own cooking didn't compare.

Kazu smiled. "Sweet!" but before he could get up to go grab some the door swung open behind him. Kazu's plan wasn't well thought out as the door swung outwards and Kazu just ended up falling back. He looked up to see both Chef and Chris above him. Chef looked in to see that the others were grabbing breakfast and the stand-in cooks still behind the counter. "Hey!" the chef shouted. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

Chris walked over Kazu and into the building. "We can deal with that later Chef, for now, it's challenge time!"

Kazu groaned. "I didn't even get to eat anything!" he looked up to see the towering chef above him, glaring downwards. He gave him a quick nervous smile before running past Chris and into the safety of the mess hall.

"I hope you're all well rested for today's challenge!" Chris grinned and raised his hands.

"Hard to get well-rested when we have bricks to sleep on." Liam quipped.

"Very funny." Chris frowned. "But if you don't like those beds of yours, then I have good news! You won't be needing them tonight!"

"Oh, are we camping?" Ozzy jumped up. "Wilderness versus man! A tale as old as time!"

"You would guess right, Ozzy." Chris shot him a finger gun. "Today, you'll all enjoy a nice trek into the woods and be staying there overnight."

"What makes this challenge so special?" Daniel inquired. "Staying overnight in the woods isn't that difficult. Or original."

"I'm glad you asked." Chris grinned a devilish grin. "Because you will not be alone in the woods tonight." he attempted an evil laugh.

"What's that mean?" Laurie looked concerned.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but let's just say, you'll probably do more running than sleeping tonight." Chris laughed evilly once more. "Now, get outside and group up with your team captains, they already have maps and compasses and are ready to go."

The scene flashed outside the cabins where the teams grouped up with their captains. Chris stood in front of the four teams with an airhorn. "Are you all ready to head out?" he asked.

No one gave any real answer and his question was mostly met with silence or murmurs.

"Good! The losing team will be the last to arrive or the one with the least amount of surviving members." he rang the airhorn causing a few of the campers to cover their ears. "Now begin! See you all in the morning and try not to die."

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Ozzy waved goodbye to Chris as the teams began to head out.

As the four teams began to branch out into the woods, the camera followed the Brains with Scarlett leading her team with the map. "I would assume this is survival horror challenge." she theorized. "As long as we all stay together there shouldn't be any problems."

"Sounds good." Yoshi nodded. "Don't run off or do anything stupid." he basically repeated her statement.

The camera zoomed out of a screen showing Chris in a tent watching Yoshi and the other's on his team as they discussed strategy. "Don't worry, we'll make sure to make things more interesting." he chuckled to the camera. "Oh, Chef!" he raised a hand to his mouth and called out.

"What do you want?" Chef angrily burst into the room he was in. "I'm still fixing up the mess hall."

"Could you release the hounds?" Chris asked.

Chef raised an eyebrow. "We don't got any hounds."

Chris deadpanned. "For the challenge?"

"Oh, those 'hounds'." Chef let out an evil chuckle as he walked away.

The scene switched to show the Rejects moving along a winding path into the woods. "Man, all the trees look the same." Kathy kicked at the dirt as she walked. "It's already boring enough walking through the woods, there isn't even anything cool to look at!"

"What about that giant rock shaped like a tree?" Ozzy pointed to a rather large upright rock which was, indeed, tree-shaped. "Reminds me of my good friend, Stick." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock.

"That's a rock." Kathy told him.

"Hey! Stick here is more than just appearance gives! I'll have you know that my good friend Stick is one of the best singers I have ever heard!" Ozzy defended his rocky friend.

"A singing rock?" Therion asked. "Quite the imagination."

"No imagination needed, trust me, If he wasn't mute you'd all be able to hear the awe-inspiring, breath-taking, make you fall to your knees type of song he can produce!"

Therion just shrugged. "I'm not going to deny any further."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Therion - "Not to sound too rude, but Ozzy's weirdness is a bit over the top. He's an odd fellow but at least he seems genuine, which I can respect."

XXXXXX

Owen stopped moving causing both Therion and Ozzy to bump into his back. "What's the matter, Big-O?" Ozzy was quick to ask in worry.

"There's a fork in the road!" Owen pointed ahead.

"Well, which way does the map say to go?" Therion asked his captain.

"No, I mean an actual fork!" Owen waved his arm a bit as he continued pointing at it to get him to look.

The others looked ahead to see a fork sticking out of the ground.

"I'm actually mad at that pun." Mariana spoke up from the back of the group.

"It must be there for a reason!" Ozzy ran forward and picked it up. He hummed as he twirled it around it his hands looked at all angles of it before sticking the forked end in his mouth.

"Gross!" Kathy stuck her tongue out and cringed. "What's it taste like?" she instantly swapped to interest.

Ozzy popped it out of his mouth. "Dirt." he stated.

The others looked on with apathy at the statement.

"And also a forbording message!" Ozzy raised his voice.

"Wait, how can A fork taste like a bad message?" Mariana asked.

"Oh it can't, this was stuck between the prongs." Ozzy showed them a soggy note.

"Well? Go on." Therion urged him to read it.

"It says to not trust the map when we get to an actual, non-pun related, fork in the road!" Ozzy informed his team.

Owen looked at the map. "So we go right instead of left up ahead."

"Seems like it." Therion nodded.

The camera switched to show Team Beauty moving through the dense brush. Instead of an actual path like the Rejects were on, they walked through knee-high bushes with small thorns jutting out. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Sarah asked. "I'm cutting up my jeans!"

"It's what it says." Justin said from the back of the group.

"Remind me again why the guy with the map is in the back and not the front?" Rellik turned towards Justin.

"Well, by the time I have to march through the bushes, you have already stomped most of it down so I don't have to worry about scuffing my beautiful calves." Justin explained.

Fern picked a berry from a bush she was walking through. "Do you think these are edible?"

Cynthia looked down and picked one up herself. She noted the colour and texture before nodding. "Might be a bit sour but completely safe."

Fern squished it between her fingers producing a purple colour on her fingertips. "What a nice shade." she pulled out a small container from her bag and began to place them inside as she moved.

"Good thinking! We could use an extra snack later if we can't find other food!" Rellik complimented her choice.

"Snack?" Fern looked puzzled. "I was going to use these for painting."

"Don't you paint with, like, paint?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes you don't have to." Fern told her.

Daniel picked up one of the berries for himself. "You did say these were edible, right?" he looked over at Cynthia to confirm. She gave him a quick nod. "Good, just wanted to make sure." he popped it into his mouth and gagged. "Man, that's bitter."

"They may not be ripe yet." Cynthia informed him. "Sorry."

They continued forward and the camera trailed behind. A spot within the bushes began to rustle before a shadowy figure quickly popped out to watch them before returning to hiding.

The scene swapped over to show the Brawn team walking down a slope into a small valley filled with dead trees.

"This place doesn't look that safe." Laurie eyed the decaying wood around them with caution.

"It's just wood." Eva stated flatly.

"Chris mentioned there might be something chasing us." Carter brought up. "This seems like the perfect place for it to attack."

"How so?" Kazu asked him.

"In a valley. Surrounded by suitable cover for any predators? Reads like an easy ambush. We should go around." Carter suggested.

"No way, I'm not getting lost trying to navigate around this stupid valley." Eva continued forward.

"What, are you scared?" Ryan asked Carter. "We're literally the team of strength. We can beat down any monster or scary dude Chris sends our way."

Carter continued to scan his surroundings. "Don't get too cocky. I'll watch our backs to make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

"I can assure you that will be a waste of your time." Ryan rolled her eyes.

"How is being careful for the benefit of the team a waste of time?" Carter counter-argued.

"Could you two just shut up?" Eva yelled at them. "I'll deal with any threats personally.

Carter didn't look two reassured by her claim while Ryan looked angry to be yelled at. Both, however, did stay quiet.

"So," Kazu spoke up to try to break the tension. "Think any of the other teams are being chased right now?"

"Doubt it." Ryan once more broke her silence. "it's too early in the challenge."

As if she cursed the team with that sentence a few twigs snapped as something moved closer to them. "What was that?" Laurie quickly turned towards the source of the sound to see nothing but the decaying trees blocking their vision.

"Sounds like a fight!" Kazu prepared for a brawl. "Come on out! We aren't scared of you!" The steps grew closer until a raccoon hopped into view and sat on one of the logs. "Oh, it was just a raccoon."

The raccoon began to growl and shout it's raccoonish language at them as it shook its fist. "Why is it so mad?" Laurie took a step back. "Does it have rabies?" The raccoon picked up a stick and threw it at her, being insulted from the claim of disease. She recoiled and help up her arms to protect herself as the stick bounced off harmlessly.

"Hey!" Eva yelled at the raccoon. "Knock it off!"

The raccoon hissed at her and picked up another stick to throw at Eva. She growled back at the raccoon as she made no attempt to stop the stick from hitting off of her face. The raccoon realized its mistake as Eva stomped closer and jumped up in a panic before making a run for it, barely dodging Eva's grab attempt. "You better run!" Eva shouted after it.

"So, there is your big danger." Ryan spoke sarcastically to Carter. "A pesky raccoon."

"But it proves that something could have snuck up in this valley." Carter made a point. "Can we just move on without arguing?" he instantly suggested avoiding a further argument.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Carter - "It seems more and more of my team are beginning to show themselves as untrustworthy. I might end up as a lone wolf on this one."

XXXXXX

Back with the Rejects, the team finally approached an actual split in the path. The path on the left lead into a cave while the one on the right split off into denser woods. "Here it is." Owen stopped moving.

"We're heading right?" Mariana asked.

"Better than going in that cave. We don't exactly have any light." Therion pointed out.

"Are we sure we want to listen to a random note on the road?" Owen began to second guess the decision. "Chris did say we were being followed."

"Well, there is only one real way to find out!" Ozzy pointed into the air. He brought his arm down and pointed towards the right. "We listen and see if it goes wrong!"

"I'm fine with that." Mariana shrugged.

"But spelunking would be a lot cooler than walking around some trees." Kathy looked to be itching for something fun to do.

"This is a challenge. We can have fun later." Therion waved away her side of the argument.

"My guts telling me to trust the note!" Ozzy continued to urge. "And my gut is usually never wrong!"

"Right it is." Owen nodded. "We should get going." he looked above in the afternoon sky as clouds circled ahead. "It looks as if it might rain soon."

The camera switched to show team Brain as they reached their game site. It was a small clearing surrounded by trees and bush. "Looks like we made it." Scarlett scanned the surroundings. There wasn't much there, about the same as the equality challenge back in the first season of the show.

"Looks like we need food." Yoshi noticed the lack of anything substantial to surviving in the woods "I'll search nearby, I think we passed a river on the way here. Could be a good source of both food and water."

"I do believe you have forgotten who the leader on this team is." Scarlett spoke up in a condescending tone. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'm just laying out some groundwork and making suggestions." Yoshi assured her.

"If you're so keen on collecting food, you will need a partner to join you. Whatever Chris has up his sleeve is likely to try to pick us off." Scarlett made sure to reiterate her ideas from earlier.

"I can see if I can gather up some firewood." Liam volunteered. "There is a surprising amount of finesse when it comes to collecting sticks!"

"If Yoshihasu is fully confident he can get both food and water then having a team collect wood, as well as scout around for any dangers, could be useful." Scarlett gave a swift nod.

"I should be fine, as long as I get a bit of help." Yoshi claimed.

"Good." Scarlett nodded again. "Camila, you will help acquire food with Yoshihasu, Melanie, you will join up with Liam."

"Why do I have to go with wannabe leader?" Camila crossed her arms.

"Hey, we each have our role to play." Liam told her. "Some require getting food," he gestured towards Yoshi. "Others require bossing around the others." he then gestured towards Scarlett.

"I've watched enough horror to know the group that goes the farthest from the main camp will be the first to die." she stood her ground.

"We can just swap." Melanie suggested. "No point in arguing over it."

"Fine, I'll go collect sticks and whatever." Camila accepted a partial victory.

"Then it's settled." Scarlett spoke once more. "Be back here in no later than an hour. I'll set up and watch the campground while you're all gone."

"And why do you get to be by yourself?" Camila challenged her once more.

"For one, I'm not competing." Scarlett deadpanned. "I could continue but I believe you are clever enough to realize from there."

XXXXXX

Camila - "I have no doubts one of those two food chasers won't return. It's like they don't even care about one of the first rules about survival horror: never stray far from the main group." she explained. "That group of two isn't going to cut it for them."

XXXXXX

The scene switched back to show the Rejects now travelling down their alternate path. It was getting later in the day and clouds covered the sky overhead. The wind began to pick up and rustle the trees and brush around them. "Are we back on track yet?" Therion asked their large leader.

"I'm not actually sure." Owen admitted as he turned the map around looking at it quizzically. "I think we're lost."

"So trusting that note wasn't a good idea after all?" Mariana turned to look towards Ozzy who seemed carefree.

"Nonsense!" Ozzy waved his hand dismissively. "We are merely on a new path! One that doesn't require the traditional map!"

"I think the map is pretty important for not losing the challenge." Therion pointed out.

"Maybe for you! You're not thinking big enough!" Ozzy tapped his head. "We need to think outside of the box or map in this case." Ozzy ran forward and snatched the map out of Owen's hands before stopping. "It's cool if I snatch this, right?"

Owen nodded. "It's all good."

"Perfect!" he continued his snatching and flipped the map upside down. "There! Now we will find the right path."

"I don't really see how that helps." Kathy stood confused.

Mariana let out a yawn. "If it gets us to a bed faster, I'm all for it."

Owen shrugged. "Only one way to find out!" he changed directions to follow the new route. With his head down in the map, he walked face-first into a tree. "Ow!" he exclaimed as a pinecone fell down on him. "Maybe walk around the tree." he chuckled.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Therion - "We're doomed."

XXXXXX

Once more with Team Beauty, Justin looked around on top of a small hill. "You guys see anything?"

"I think that could be camp." Cynthia pointed out what seemed to be a clearing ahead in the trees.

"Seems like it is!" Rellik nodded. "Good eye."

"I see a small pond over there." Daniel peered off to the left. "There could be something to eat there."

"We should group up at camp first." Rellik told him. "Make sure it's the real deal before splitting up to look for food."

"But if I left now, I could get it a lot faster." Daniel tried to reason. "We really haven't eaten anything today."

"I am pretty hungry." Sarah chimed in. "It's even worse since I don't have my phone to distract me!"

Daniel nodded along with Sarah's statement. "See? I'll just run quickly to the pond and be back in a few minutes."

"Good enough for me." Justin shrugged. "Just get something low in carbs."

"You should be careful." Cynthia told him.

"It'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen?" Daniel grinned as he turned to leave the group. "Don't worry about me, I'll be back shortly."

"Well, that's food sorted." Justin noted. "Who wants to set up camp for me?" he turned towards the girls in the group. "Ladies?"

The camera swapped to the Brawn team as they pushed through dense brush. "We are almost there." Eva viewed the map. "Should be just past these rocks." she pointed ahead to a small cluster of rocks blocking their path.

"Good, we can finally get some food going." Kazu grinned.

"I'm less concerned about the food and more concerned about the annoyance." Ryan pointed behind her towards the raccoon from earlier.

It chattered as it followed far enough behind to avoid being attacked but close enough to throw a few pebbles at the group now and again.

"I didn't know raccoons held grudges this long." Laurie stated. "I still don't really know what we did to make it mad."

"Raccoons are tricky creatures, probably just using us to look for food." Carter told her.

"Oh." Laurie realized. "I guess that makes sense."

Eva approached the rocks in their path. She climbed up to get atop of them and looked ahead. "That's the camp." she simply stated as she jumped down the other side.

She was followed by everyone including the raccoon as they looked around the bare grounds. "And as expected, we need to get our own food." Carter muttered.

"Foraging isn't hard." Eva told him. "It's whatever Chris has in store for us."

"Do you think it's just something stupid, like Chef in an outfit?" Kazu asked.

"Could just be a bear." Laurie suggested.

"I'm leaning more on the big guy in a stupid outfit." Ryan nodded. "Dude couldn't stand a chance against us.

"A bear might." Laurie repeated.

"Meh, bears are just large pushovers." Ryan shrugged.

"Still dangerous." Carter noted.

"Not for me." Eva spoke up. She approached one of the nearby trees and ripped a dying branch clean off. "We need food and water. I don't care who gets what but go get it." she commanded.

The view switched to a red tint of the scene seen from outside the campgrounds they were in. Breathing was heard as it watched the group split up in different directions to look for stuff. Whatever it was that was watching them noticed the raccoon turn in it's direction. It began to back away as the raccoon continued to watch.

The scene returned to the Rejects as they walked aimlessly through the forest. "We are one-hundred percent lost." Therion deadpanned.

"Not necessarily." Ozzy spoke up. "We are on an island, move one way long enough and find water!"

"That is not going to help us win." Therion continued his pessimistic outlook. "Let's face it, we've already lost, we can't even find our own camp."

"Wait, guys!" Owen exclaimed as he peeked over some rocks. "We made it!" the big guy ran over the rocks and into an open clearing followed by his team.

"I stand corrected." Therion looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" the team heard a voice. The camera panned over to see Justin standing by a still yet to be pitched tent.

"Justin buddy! I didn't know we shared a campground!" Owen smiled.

"We don't." Mariana informed the large leader.

"But then how-" Owen pointed over towards Justin.

"We got more mixed up than I thought." Therion switched back to his previous pessimistic demeanour. "I guess I was right after all."

"Oh cheer up sourpuss! We made it to a camp didn't we?" Ozzy tried to cheer him up.

"Not our own." Therion reminded him.

"Ah, does it matter? I'm certain our beautiful friends will gladly share their camp with us." Ozzy waved his hand towards the other team.

"No." Justin plainly stated.

"Come on buddy!" Owen gripped his hands together as he began to beg. "We have no idea where our camp is and it's getting dark! Can't you help us?"

Justin sighed. "Alright but you need to get your own food."

"Alright!" Owen cheered. "Come on everyone make yourselves at home."

XXXXXX

Confessional

Justin - "And there go our chances of winning." he slouched forward, in a sour mode. "But, what if," he hat back up straight, with an idea brimming in his mind. "We just stick together and beat them at the return to camp. Oh, brain you beautiful thing!" he tapped at his temple.

Owen - "I'm so glad we ran into Justin! He's such a nice guy and all, dreamy too!" his eyes opened as he realized what he said. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant helpful!"

XXXXXX

The two teams began to mingle as a few got some nearby resources. "Weren't there more of you?" Therion looked around the Beauty team.

"Oh, Daniel ran off to be a hero and get some food early." Rellik told him. "Doubt he's coming back anytime soon."

"So why'd you let him run off then?" Mariana asked.

"It didn't seem like he would take no for an answer." Rellik just shrugged.

"I do hope he is okay." Cynthia began to worry.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ozzy comforted her. "If I know Daniel, and trust me I don't, he is one hard to crack cookie! He'll be strutting back with any threats running away in fear!"

"That is like, not making anyone feel better." Sarah told him.

"All jokes aside, he's fine." Ozzy chuckled. "Maybe out of the challenge, but Chris would never harm us!"

"Except he would." Therion spoke up. "Remember when Owen broke his jaw?"

"That was actually Chef." Owen made sure to clarify. "And man did that hurt! I could barely eat for days! And even when I could kinda eat it was mostly liquids!"

"Well, he wouldn't let something like that happen again, right?" Cynthia asked. "Wasn't it just an accident?"

The sky began to groan with thunder, interrupting their discussions. "Guess we should worry about setting up camp." Rellik watched the greying sky above. "I wouldn't want you ladies getting caught in the storm. Getting sick wouldn't be too enjoyable."

"Like a tent would help!" Kathy scoffed.

"It's better than nothing." Mariana sat down on the ground. She grabbed her pillow and brushed off a section of dirt before placing it down.

"Are you seriously going to sleep now?" Kathy asked. "We still got stuff to do!"

"I'll start the fire or something." Mariana yawned. "Anything that doesn't require me to move much."

The scene flashed to show Daniel by the pond. "No food but water is good." he nodded to himself. "But... I don't have anything to carry it with." he mused. "Should have maybe thought about that before heading out." He turned around to head for the camp when he heard something moving. "What was that?" he turned. He saw nothing and the only thing he could hear was the wind.

He shrugged. "Guess it was a squirrel." he turned back once more to be face to face to a masked stranger. He gasped and screamed just as lightning struck, the thunder drowning out his cry.

The camera switched to the Brain's campground, showing Scarlett setting up a firepit. Liam and Camila returned with some wood adding it to the pile they had already started. "Looks like rain soon." Liam struck up a conversation. "We sure the fire will work?"

"It better." Camila spoke up. "I'm not freezing to death out here.

"It shouldn't get that cold." Liam told her. "Right?" he looked towards Scarlett.

"No, but the rain will make it worse." Scarlett explained as she continued setting up the pit.

"Do we need any more?" Liam continued with his questions.

"It might not be required but having a surplus will be beneficial." Scarlett told him.

"Okay." he nodded. "Changing the topic, has Melanie or Yoshi returned?"

Scarlett stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. Before she could say anything, Camila spoke up: "Why don't you ask them yourself? Oh wait, they aren't here."

"Fair enough." Liam nodded realizing the stupid question. He turned his attention back to Scarlett. "Anyway, it looks like you're getting annoyed so I'll just head off to get more wood now."

"Guess that means I need to come with?" Camila raised her brow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Liam joked.

Scarlett continued to look annoyed while Camila groaned at the pun.

The scene then swapped over to the other half of the team, Yoshi and Melanie, as they foraged. Yoshi was currently busy digging around while Melanie kept lookout. "You good there?" she asked while scanning the environment.

"Yes, I should be fine." Yoshi told her. "Thanks for asking though." he dug around in the dirt picking up some roots.

"You sure those are edible?" Melanie wanted to confirm.

"Well, not one-hundred percent but close enough to not matter."

"Right, so we might die from poisoning rather than whatever Chris has in store." she snarked.

"That's assuming Chris could throw something dangerous our way."

"What, so confident?"

"I'm just saying, between the two of us, there isn't much he could get us with. I've seen your work and I must say, it is quite impressive." he complimented her.

"Thanks, I guess." Melanie thanked as the two continued to move back to their camp.

A flash returned to the Brawn team gathered around a small fire. They had a small pile of berries resting on a pile of leaves, to at least keep them from the ground. The sun had fallen out of the sky and remained on the verge of leaving.

"So," Kazu spoke up. "Anyone got any stories to tell?"

"Where is this coming from?" Carter asked him.

"Well, we are all around a campfire. Nothing better than a good story to set the mood."

"Are you talking about ghost stories?" Laurie wanted to make sure.

"Kind of. A ghost story works, I just really want to hear what anyone has to say." Kazu told her. "You know, get to know each other some more."

"That's a great idea!" Ryan spoke up with an awfully cheery voice. "Why don't you begin?"

"Alright, I think I have a few stories about my brothers and I." he thought for a second.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Carter - "So, Kazu just begins going on about his family. A bit weird, but it caused the others to open up a bit as well. Of course, I had no real intention of opening up to complete strangers as of yet."

XXXXXX

"Okay, so then we were trying to get inside but the door was locked! I tried breaking the lock but wasn't able to, so Yoshi suggests we go through a window." Kazu continued a story he was telling.

"Then what happened?" Laurie leaned forward in excitement.

"Well, I tried getting through but got stuck. Eventually, someone heard us and came over. I thought I was a goner, thinking I would be left behind to take the blame but my brothers stuck with me."

"So you all got in trouble?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it seems silly now but it's nice to know your family has got your back." he admitted.

"You seem really close to your siblings." Laurie spoke up. "How do you feel about going against Yoshi?"

Kazu looked away as he thought about it for a second. "It's weird, you know? I want to help him succeed but I also don't want to fail my team." he looked over towards Carter. "Anyway, I think that's enough about me, what about all of you? Got anything to say?"

Before anyone else could speak up, a growling was heard.

"What was that?" Laurie looked around.

"Sounded like a large animal. Bear, I'm guessing" Carter instantly stood up as he prepared to run.

"Are we running?" We're running right?" Kazu asked.

"No." Eva told them. "It's a trick from Chris."

"I'm not too sure about that." Carter said as a bear emerged from the trees nearby.

It growled again as it approached them.

"Okay, we need to get going." Kazu stepped in front of the others and put his arms out in a protective stance.

Eva stood up and grabbed a nearby branch from the woodpile. She threw it at the bear and it bounced off, making it look angrier.

Carter picked up a burning stick and waved in it the air. "Hey, back off!"

The bear continued to step forward, undeterred from their attempts. It backed them up away from the fire and into the corner of the campgrounds.

It stood on it's two hind legs as it raised its arms menacingly. It let out a mighty roar before stopping as something hit the back of its head.

It turned to see the raccoon from earlier yelling at it and throwing nuts and rocks at it.

"Is that raccoon helping us now?" Laurie seemed confused from the whole ordeal.

The bear growled at the raccoon and opened its mouth, breathing out a stream of fire. The raccoon jumped to the side, dodging it, before running away.

"Is that bear breathing fire?" Laurie looked even more confused and shocked.

"It's that mechanical bear from the last season!" Carter made the connection. "This must be our threat for the night."

"So, is running the idea here, or are we fighting it now?" Kazu asked.

"I think we should run." Ryan told him.

The team began to move away from the metallic beast. Eva was the last to go, still wanting to fight it.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Ryan - "Okay, there is no way we are fighting a robot bear. A big guy in a stupid costume? Maybe. Not a robot bear!"

XXXXXX

The camera flashed to the Reject and the Beauty teams as they gathered around a large campfire. "Just so we are all clear, you are sleeping on the ground." Justin pointed towards the other team.

"Fair enough." Therion agreed. "There wouldn't be enough room in the tent anyway."

"Sleeping in the open stars! What more could someone ask for?" Ozzy sang out in a gleeful tune.

"Well, for one, the stars." Therion pointed out the clouds above.

"So, now what?" Kathy asked. "We just wait around for the night?"

"Well, Daniel hasn't come back yet." Cynthia noted. "I think something bad happened to him."

"Do you think it was what Chris was talking about?" Sarah looked worried.

"There is no reason to be afraid, at most he's just out of the challenge. I can assure all of you, without combined team strength, we should be fine." Rellik assured the group.

"But what if it doubled a threat?" Cynthia asked.

Rellik looked unsure. "Ok, that might be a problem."

"I'm hoping for it!" Kathy sighed. "It's so boring out here, when do we do something fun?"

"I think boring is a _good _thing when it comes to what Chris could have in store for us." Therion told her. He then took a look around and frowned. "Did anyone see Mariana?"

The group looked around to find her missing. "Oh, that's not good." Owen spoke up.

The wind began to pick up around them. Thunder rang out in the sky but no rain fell.

The group heard a loud noise come from the tent. Justin looked at it in fear. "Someone going to take a look?"

"It's probably just a rabbit or something." Rellik tried to brush off the ominous noise. He approached the tent, looking unsure himself. He grabbed the tent flaps and stopped for a second before quickly pulling it open and backing off. All of his fear instantly left him. "It's just Mariana. She's sleeping."

"And that mystery has been solved!" Ozzy announced. "Now, we still need the missing Daniel."

Out of nowhere, something jumped down from the trees and landed behind the tent, hiding away from the others.

"Okay, now that is a problem." Rellik backed away.

The group's fear increased as they noticed something peak out and look at them. The fire's light danced on the silhouette, making out a masked face. The being jumped out and charged them, causing mass panic and everyone to scatter.

It began to cackle like a witch as it watched everyone flee like animals.

"Sweet mother of cranberry sauce, don't leave me here!" Owen yelled for his team as he got out of breath. he stopped running and turned around to be face to face to the masked figure. His eyes were wide in shock and he fell back. "Please don't hurt me! The fat only protects me so much!"

The masked figure began to laugh some more at his cries.

Owen closed his eyes in anticipation for the worst before opening them in realization. "Wait a second, I know that laugh." he looked up at the masked figure. "Izzy?"

Izzy revealed herself. "Ah-ha! Got you!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was hired to be the big baddie for Justin's team! But I wanted to see you, so I got you to come here too!" she explained.

"Wait, you were the fork in the road?"

"Yep! I needed to make sure you ended up in the right spot!"

He began to laugh. "So we can just get everyone back now, right?"

"Well, I am still supposed to kidnap them." Izzy pondered. "So, I'll still do that!" she jumped back and put her mask back on. "Bye big guy, good luck!" she ran into the forest to look for the teams.

The scene returned to the Brain team. Scarlett was looking around while the others ate a shoddy meal in front of the fire. "Can't say this is much better than normal gruel." Camila quipped as she attempted to tear a root with her teeth.

"Hey, anything is better what then chef serves!" Liam argued. "Have you seen what he has given people throughout the show's history? I can finally relate to how bad it is!"

"Just because something is worse, doesn't mean the alternative is better." Camila continued her gripes.

"At least it's food." Melanie spoke up. "I'd rather eat something than nothing."

"Good point!" Liam nodded. "We all need to eat, even if what we have is almost unpalatable."

"I hope this isn't a commentary on my forager skills." Yoshi spoke up.

"Nonsense, there is nothing else you could have done." Melanie told him.

"I mean, it could be." Camila continued her complaints.

"I feel as if we will meet something very soon." Scarlett informed her team. "If we must run, we head back the way we came, so that we arrive at camp sooner. Do not split up."

"We will not disappoint! We've seen what you've done to people you don't like before!" Liam joked.

"What makes you think I like you?" Scarlett raised a brow. "You are nothing but an asset to me. A team I'm forced to control."

"If you don't want to act as a leader, we can find a substitute." Yoshi told her.

"You'd all be lost without me, I had thought we had gone over this." Scarlett told him.

A stomp from their side got their attention and they turned to see a large man with a chainsaw. He growled at them and raised it high in the air.

"Chef? Really? That's the best you could do?" Scarlett asked the man.

Chef grumbled and took off his mask. "Hey, I've got a job to do." he flipped it back on. "And I still have a weapon." he chuckled as he revved the chainsaw.

"He won't hurt us." Yoshi told his team. "But there still could be an accident and I'd hate if one of you got hurt." he looked between Melanie and Camila, the latter giving him an uncaring look. "I can hold him off if needed."

"No need." Scarlett told him. "Save your acts of grandeur."

Chef looked to grow angry at the lack of reaction. He stepped forward, unknowingly stepping onto a rope. As he did, it tightened around his leg and hoisted him up into the air, causing him to drop the chainsaw.

"Where'd you get the rope from? Melanie turned to Scarlett who stood smiling at her work.

"Do you see a tent anywhere?" she pointed out.

The scene flashed back to Justin who was running in the woods. He looked around before bumping into something. He looked up to see it was Cynthia. "We need to get out of here." he told her as he helped her to her feet.

"Did you see where the others went?" she asked him.

The model shook his head. "They can handle themselves, I'm going back to camp."

"You help no one by helping yourself." she told him, being weirdly mystic.

"Okay? And? I don't get punished if we lose."

She frowned at his greedy behaviour. The two heard a noise and Justin quickly ran off, causing Cynthia to have no real choice but to follow him.

Close by, Fern was moving about aimlessly. A rustling in some bushes caused her to turn around to meet the masked figure. "Oh, dear." she said as it approached.

"I've got you now!" the figure laughed maniacally. Fern reached into her supplies bag and pulled out the berries she collected earlier. She tossed them at the figure, having them splatter against the mask. "Really, that's all you got?"

"I thought it might work." she admitted. She was quickly grabbed and dragged away, without much protest.

The scene returned to the Brawn team as they ran through the woods. "Okay, any idea how to lose this thing?" Kazu asked the others.

"A trap, maybe." Ryan glanced back at the stomping bear. "I doubt we can lose it and we shouldn't be running forever."

"It is a robotic bear. A simple trap may not work." Carter explained. "Unless we want to trap it in a cave or something."

"Good thinking." Kazu nodded. "A cave could work."

"Hey, over there!" Laurie pointed to their left where a cliff face was.

They changed directions towards the cliff face but much to their dismay, there were no caves to be found. "We got nothing but dirt and rocks." Carter cursed.

Ryan noticed a few rocks hanging close to the edge of the twenty-foot cliff. "Up there, we get someone to climb up and throw a rock down on the bear."

"And how does that help?" Carter asked her.

"It will pull the bear away from the rest of the group! What's losing one person?"

"You suggesting a sacrifice?" Laurie looked worried.

"Yeah, basically." she nodded.

"So, who wants to climb?" Kazu asked the others.

"You're up, dude." Ryan told him.

Kazu sighed but then nodded with determination. "Right, I won't fail you." he stopped running and separated from the team, hiding behind a tree. The bear ran past, still chasing the majority of them.

He sneakily moved towards the wall where he looked around. "Okay, might be faster to justs go up here." he found a few rocks jutting out to grip and began his ascension.

The team doubled back around, past the cliff as he made it up, leading the bear back around. "Just one more pass." Eva noted.

Kazu looked around at the rocks scattered on the top of the cliff. He picked up a few smaller ones and tossed them in the air. "These won't do." he noticed a larger boulder near the edge. "Well, this can cause some damage." he peered over the edge, watching his team and the bear run around in the dark night. "But I have to be careful." he gulped.

He got ready to push the boulder over the edge. "Okay, Kazu, you got this." he told himself. He waited for his team to be underneath once more. As he saw them run below him, he counted to ten in his head before pushing his body into the boulder to tip it.

It was heavy, but close to the edge already. A small tip was all it took for gravity to do the rest of the work. The bear ran underneath, growling at the team as the large boulder landed squarely on its head.

The bear suddenly stopped as all of the boulders energy was forced through the mechanical bear's body. It began to spark before making a weird sounding, metallic roar which quickly died off.

"Hey, it worked!" Laurie commented causing the team to stop running.

They all walked back and looked at the bear, still upright with the boulder balanced perfectly on its head.

"Damn, that's one way to kill a bear. Well, a robot one." Ryan exclaimed.

"Way to go, Kazu!" Laurie cheered for him.

"Thanks! It was nothing!" he tried to stay humble as waved from the cliffside.

"At least you have good aim." Carter commented. "Can't say a lot about trust though."

"Let's just head back to camp and sleep." Eva told the group before heading out herself.

Laurie walked up to the bear to examine it closer. "So, it's just a robot bear?"

"Yeah, there was just whole robot island before, you really needed to see it to get it." Ryan told her.

"Ah." Laurie nodded, still looking confused.

Suddenly, the bear came back to life and attempted to claw at the two girls, causing them to jump back. But, with the boulder still on its head and damages done to its frame, the bear was able to do nothing more than swipe its arm and growl.

"We should get going." Laurie was quick to leave.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Kazu - "Did you see how I landed that rock right on that bears head! That was incredible! I didn't try to do it or anything it just happened!" I just wanted the bear to be surprised by the large rock falling and chase after me but, wow." he seemed to be at a loss for words.

XXXXXX

The scene changed to show the darkened sky overhead with various late-night critters creating a symphony in the night. The camera panned down to show Ozzy walking through the woods attempting to be sneaky. "With a threat at hand, one must always be on the lookout." he quietly spoke to himself. "One must never give away their position." he hopped behind a tree quickly before peaking out to make sure the coast was clear. "And one must always expect the unexpected." he quickly turned behind him but saw nothing. "Well, looks like I'm in the clear."

He jolted out of his hiding spot and sprinted quickly through the trees, dodging left and right to avoid roots, branches, and rocks as he continued to speed. He heard a cry and stopped quickly. He almost fell over and flailed his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. "That cry sounded familiar." he thought.

He jumped behind a bush and waited. Eventually, footsteps approached. He peered out to she Sarah and Rellik walking together. "Oh, hello there!" he popped out of his hiding spot.

The two both screamed from the unexpected arrival of Ozzy.

"There is no need to be afraid! I am no masked lunatic!" Ozzy assured them.

"Then why are you jumping out of bushing in the middle of the night?" Rellik asked him in anger.

"I was hiding!" Ozzy exclaimed. "From the actual masked lunatic."

"The actual masked lunatic that you summoned with your screams!" the three heard someone else say. They all turned to see the masked figure wave at them.

Rellik and Sarah both screamed again as they ran.

Ozzy stood his ground. "So, we finally meet. I'll have you know, I won't go down so easily. You will need to use all of your wit and skill to take me down! For I am Ozzy, **_THE MOUNTAIN KING, KING OF THE MOUNTAIN_**!" he shouted out boldly into the sky, shaking his fist as he did so.

"Don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but I'm really supposed to be chasing the other team." the masked figure told him.

"Oh." Ozzy lowered his fist. "Another time then?"

The masked figure nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't turn down royalty, would I?" she laughed out before running away.

"Bye!" Ozzy waved.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Ozzy - "Ah, good ol' Izzy." he sighed. "Yeah, I knew it was her. Hard to not know with her voice and all. And her hair is pretty noticeable too. And her mannerisms. And her laugh. Wow, she is very unique."

XXXXXX

The shot changed to show the Brain team, sleeping in the woods. They ended up having to sleep on the ground since the tent went to better use in trapping Chef. In was still dark out when Scarlett sat up, putting on her glasses. "Wake up everyone, it is time to go."

She was met with grumbles and tired voices, complaining about the time. "I'm not waking up before the sun is up." Camila growled in a low tone.

"The faster we head back, the faster we win." Scarlett told the team. "We spent the night out here, that was the only requirement. Now, we head back."

"What time is it anyway?" Yoshi sat up.

"Not much after four." Scarlett informed him.

"Right." Yoshi laid back down. "I doubt the other teams got any sleep tonight. We can wait a few hours before heading back."

"I concur." Liam groggily spoke up.

"We'll be better rested for the trip back too." Melanie added.

"I just want my damn sleep." Camila grumbled.

"As you wish." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "But if we lose, it's on you all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Camila yawned before going back to sleep.

Beside them, Chef was still in the air. "Could you let me down now?" he shouted at them

"I was thinking you could hang out for a bit longer." Liam joked before laying down as well.

Chef frowned. "I hate this show."

The next scene showed the clouds departing and the orange sky of the rising sun. Therion stepped out of the woods looking dishevelled. His hair was all messed up, his clothes were dirty, and his glasses were crooked. He fixed them as he took a look around the main campgrounds. "Looks like I'm the first back. Guess the others are still running about." he mused.

After a couple minutes of waiting about, Chris finally came up to him. "Dude, what are you doing here so early?"

"I did the challenge." was all he replied with.

Chris shrugged. "Okay, the others might not be here for a few hours, go wash up or something, man, you stink." Chris pinched his nose in disgust.

He looked down at his dirty clothes. "Guess a quick refresher shouldn't hurt."

"Just go to the mess hall when you're done, I'll send everyone else your way." Chris walked away and left Therion alone once more.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Therion - "Last night was hectic. I don't think I was being chased at all but that didn't stop me from constantly moving. Better to play safe than risk an elimination off of a stupid mistake."

XXXXXX

Therion sat by himself in the mess hall, now cleaned up from his night in the woods. He realized that Chef was missing so he would miss yet another breakfast.

Eventually, the Brawn team burst through the door and noticed Therion by himself. "Alright, we won!" Kazu cheered.

"With the way you handled that bear? Of course, we'd win." Ryan boasted.

"It was nothing, really." Kazu tried to stay humble.

"The only thing that matters is that we won." Carter sat down at one of the tables. "Now, we wait and see who loses."

"Just to clarify, your team isn't back yet?" Laurie asked Therion.

He gave a nod. "Completly by myself here. We got chased about by a masked lunatic."

"I killed a bear!" Kazu proudly stated. Therion gave him a strange look and Kazu realized what he said. "A robot bear. And it didn't really die just disabled."

He took a seat himself and noticed his stomach grumble. "Aw man, I'm so hungry! When's breakfast?" he asked Therion.

Therion answered with a shrug. "Chef isn't here."

Kazu looked disappointed before turning to Laurie. "Hey, Laurie?"

Laurie sighed before moving towards the kitchen. "I can see what I can do."

Another hour passed before The Brain team arrived. Chris soon greeted the two teams, plus Therion, in the mess hall. "So, with the rejects and Beauties currently missing, we'll give them another hour to show up before Therion wins it by default." he explained.

"At least there is some good news." Therion commented.

Just as he finished his sentence, Justin and Cynthia entered the mess hall. "Finally back, you wouldn't believe how horrible it is out there!" Justin complained.

Chris laughed a bit at Therion's soured expression. "Guess you got to hope for another few members to pop up."

Time skipped forward another half-hour as they awaited the two teams. In that time, Kathy, Ozzy, Rellik, and Sarah all showed up.

Chris once more explained to the new campers the deadline. "So, we just got to hope Mariana and Owen don't show up?" Rellik asked. "Because we know Daniel is not."

"Yeah, just so you know, both Daniel and Fern are currently waiting in the captains' cabin after being captured." Chris informed them. "So, all up to the Rejects to pull through."

"Wait, we've only got one missing and they got two." Therion spoke up. "We won, didn't we?"

"Nope! Team captain still counts!" Chris told him.

Ozzy snapped his fingers. "Aw, shucks! Looks like it's up to chance still."

With time on the clock, the two losing teams sat anxiously waiting to see if someone would make it in time. Seconds turned to minutes as the time slowly went away.

With only five minutes left on the clock, Owen burst through the door. "Oh, hey!" he waved when he saw everyone. "I couldn't find anyone when I got back so I just came here to look for food." he admitted with a chuckle.

"And there we have it! The Rejects win!" Chris announced causing the team to cheer. Chris turned to the Beauties. "And to the losers, hope you're ready for your first bonfire ceremony!"

Owen cheered. "Aw, yeah! We did it!"

"All thanks to your great map skills and planning!" Ozzy told the large man.

"Come on, we all put in effort!" Owen chuckled as his team gathered around him. He looked concerned for a second while he counted heads. "Um, where's Mariana?" he asked them.

A quick flash showed the Beauties campground. The tent zipped open and a yawning Mariana peeked her head out. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked the empty space.

Another flash took the Beauty team outside the boys' cabin. All five of them sat around in an awkward air.

"Aw, this sucks!" Sarah complained, breaking the silance.

"It does." Rellik agreed. "But, someone has to go home."

Daniel sighed and stood up. "Look, I know I messed up. I went off by myself trying to save some time or whatever and got caught out. That's why I'm asking for a second chance. We all make mistakes, I just hope this isn't the one that sends me home.

"Not a lot of options, buddy." Rellik told him. "I'll have to think about it.

"That's all I'm asking." Daniel told him.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Daniel - "Man, I feel stupid!" he slapped his head. "But I hope I can appeal to the others. I don't want one dumb mistake to cost me the whole game."

Cynthia - "I'm all for second chances but I just don't know. Voting is a lot harder than it looks."

XXXXXX

A flash took the scene to the bonfire ceremony. The five members all sat around with Justin looking uncaring next to them. Chris pulled out a tray with four crackers on it. "You should all know how this works. I have four objects here and there are five of you. If you don't get one, you are going to take a ride on the helicopter of loserdom." he noticed the confusion about the crackers. "We ran out of marshmallows, so we got these crackers we found in the cupboard when we got here." he told the campers. "Only the best for my eliminations!" he chuckled.

The others looked on in worry, not really caring what their symbol of immunity was.

"First up is a safe bet, Rellik!"

Rellik smiled and got his cracker.

"Sarah, you are up too." she grinned widely as she caught hers.

Daniel looked between the two girls who remained unsafe with him. His expression worsened when Cynthia was called.

"So, two big losers tonight." Chris showed off the last cracker. "But, who will be the biggest loser?"

Daniel looked increasingly worried while Fern looked mostly indifferent.

"The final marsh- eh, cracker" Chris corrected himself. "Goes to..." he gave a short pause. "Fern"

Daniel sighed. "Guess it wasn't enough, huh?"

"Sorry, Daniel." Rellik spoke up. "Too big of a mistake to let go."

"Yeah, I understand, it's alright." Daniel sighed again. "I just wish I got to prove myself more."

He stood up and walked away from the team, giving them a saddened wave.

"Oh, one more thing." Chris got up. "Chef is currently out of action so I will fly you today!" Chris picked up a helmet and put it on.

"Oh, okay." Daniel nodded.

The two boarded and Chris took off. "That's all for today's exciting episode!" Chris shouted over the loud helicopter. "Got anything to add?" he asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I-" he shouted back.

"No? Okay." Chris ignored him. "What exciting challenge awaits the campers? Which team will be the first to fall? Find out everything next time on Total, Drama, Brains vs Brawns vs Beauty!" Chris swerved the helicopter out of the shot. With the darkened sky being the only thing visible, the episode faded out.

* * *

**There we are the fabled fifth chapter of this Fic. One of the main issues I have with this chapter is the challenge. I didn't like it nearly enough but had written enough that I couldn't reset it again. I say again because in a previous iteration, I liked the challenge idea so much I actually wanted to move it to the merge, if not the finale. So with that challenge moving over, we are left with a similar one to the original Total Drama Island one but with an added twist. Overall, this chapter including all of its drafts was over 25k words.**

**Also, this ended up being over 10k words because of how I tried to pad the challenge with conversation since I didn't like the strength of the challenge by itself. And even then, I feel there is a few loose ends not really tied on the chapter.**

**For the threats the campers had to deal with the Brains got Chef, Brawns got an iteration of Scuba Bear, Beauty got Izzy, and the Rejects got Fang. Fang is never seen or mentioned though because of Izzy manipulating the teams but I just thought I'd mention it anyway.**

**If I do continue this story, next chapter might be Aftermath or it might be the one after. I started both chapters 6 and 7 already and they can swap ordering with just a few edits to the Aftermath one if needed. It all really depends on future formatting of chapters and where I want everything to fit in.**

**Also going to show the full voting as I see it now.**

**Votes:**

**Cynthia: Fern**

**Daniel: Fern**

**Fern: Daniel**

**Rellik: Daniel**

**Sarah: Daniel**

**Daniel - 3**

**Fern -2**

**Eliminated:**

**20th - Mikael**

**19th - Carl**

**18th - Wynda**

**17th - Daniel**


	6. Aftermath: New Places, Old Faces

**Here is the Aftermath special for the first part of the story. This is mostly and introduction to the format and some stuff might change in the future, such as segments that happen as well as what goes on. Not the longest chapter but it should be a good start for the after show.**

* * *

The episode opened with the flare and tune accompanying the aftermath show not seen since World Tour. Bold letters flew across, spelling out the name of the new season. Behind the words, symbols flashed accompanying each team with the Rejects symbol below the other three.

The screen split into four corners, with a colour in each one. On the top left, was a shade of blue, to the right, a shade of red. Below the blue was green and in the bottom right corner was yellow.

A zoom in and out of the blue transition to showing Mikael swearing in Finnish as he was headed towards the helicopter.

Next, in the yellow, Carl was seen having goodbye to his team.

After that in the red, Wynda was shown being dragged forcefully to the helicopter.

Finally, in the green section, Daniel looking disappointed as he boarded the helicopter with Chris.

The full screen showed the four eliminated campers, each in their own section. They began to fade out into just outlines as Total Drama Brawn vs Brawn vs Beauty took over the screen. Scrippled on the bottom was an added 'vs Rejects'.

The show opened up to the Aftermath stage with the audience clapping and cheering away. Spotlights going down the aisles towards the centre stage showed a different story, however. The seats were empty and worn out, and when they finally reached the stage where some of the old contestants were proudly sitting, it looked a bit off.

The overall style was the same but the location was clearing different. The backdrop was a large curtain and rocks were jutting out at the sides of the stage. The peanut gallery still sat to the right of the talented host, Geoff, and on the left were the couches for the up and coming losers.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff excitingly welcomed the audience back to the show. "We've been missing for a couple seasons, but we're finally back to showcase what you missed and get the latest on the eliminated campers!" He raised his arms. "Now, you may notice a few changes, that's because we are currently situated underneath the island the season is being filmed on! This whole show is filmed in a cave system just below the resort, isn't that sweet?"

Fake cheers erupted from the non-existent audience. "Now, you may notice, I am without a Co-host but before we get on that, let's introduce the peanut gallery!" Geoff brushed aside his messing co-host for the time being.

A spotlight shined down on the few in the peanut gallery. "You all know our friends, come on give a round of applause!" Geoff urged the audience to clap for the introductions. "Cody!," Cody gave a slight wave. "Sierra!" Sierra pulled closer to Cody before waving herself. "Noah," he didn't seem to care much and just ignored the introduction. "Izzy!"

"Hey everyone!" she called out to the audience that wasn't really there.

As Geoff continued the introductions, applause rang out for each. "On the next row we have the beautiful Bridgette!" she gave a curt wave. "Sam!" he was playing a game and looked up just in time to notice the light was on him. "Topher!" he smiled and gave a finger gun to the camera. "DJ!" he smiled and waved as well. "And finally, last but hopefully not least, Max!

"I am offended by being last. But glad you inferred I wasn't least." Max responded.

"Now, before we interview our first contestant, I would love to give a big shout out to the crew for helping me put this together, give a round of applause for Beardo!" Geoff motioned to the left where Beardo sat in the back behind a mixing table. He gave a thumbs up and pressed a button, causing the sound of audience cheering to ring out throughout the room.

"I would also like to give a quick thanks to DJ for preparing the snacks!" DJ once more received some limelight.

"I would also like to thank the big man Chef! For helping set everything up! He's been hard at work making sure everything works and it's safe to be in." as he finished his sentence a few pebbles fell from the ceiling above him. "Mostly."

He cleared his throat. "And now, a big thanks to my new co-host of the show! Everyone clap your hands for-" he stopped for a second as the curtains behind him began to pull away. "Dakota!"

As the large curtain was pulled back, the back wall was seen covered in scaffolding. In the centre, a very large Dakotazoid sat smiling a toothy grin and waving quickly. "Hi!" she boomed.

"Again, a huge thanks for everyone helping out! This show is only possible with the other volunteering to help cut costs!" Geoff once more thanked his crew.

"Wait, we're not getting paid?" Beardo asked with anger in his voice.

Geoff blinked as he tried to think of an answer. Beardo then smiled and hit a button causing the sound of the audience laughing to ring out. "Okay, you got me." Geoff laughed himself.

"It's all good man." Beardo nodded before stopping the sounds.

Geoff grinned. "I think we've wasted enough time with introductions, what do you think?" he looked behind him at his co-host.

She nodded. "Bring on the first interview!" she spoke in a clear yet loud tone.

"Our first guest had a rough start to the season, and his time was pretty brief." A screen dropped down next to Dakota which began to show clips of the show with Mikael. "Mikael played tough but took a risk that sent him packing his bags!" he was shown speaking against Scarlett.

"Welcome our first guest, Mikael!" Dakota began to clap.

Mikael walked in, accompanied by fanfare and a spotlight. He had a crossed expression as he moved over and sat on the couch next to Geoff.

"Hello, Mikael!" Geoff greeted him. "So tell me, how does it feel to be the first eliminated?"

"Can't I ask you the same thing?" Mikael retorted with a raised brow. The fake audience let out some ooos of intrigue.

"Fair enough." Geoff shrugged. "But I'm the host here and I'm asking you the questions."

"It sucks, happy?" Mikael spat.

"Don't worry there is always a chance you'll come back!" Dakota spoke from past experience.

"Or land a spot in helping out our aftershow!" Geoff hinted.

"If by helping out you mean join the peanuts, I'd rather do something else." Mikael responded with disinterest.

"Well, we can always use all the help we can get fixing this place up for an actual live audience. But let's focus this interview on you and not the show." Geoff changed topics. He motioned behind him to the screen. After short static, Scarlett appeared in a freezeframe. "Scarlett was your team captain for the season but it didn't seem like the two of you got along."

"How could we? She literally tried to kill her castmates in her last season." Mikael reminded him. "There isn't much sane person in there to get along with."

"Some people can change over time." Dakota chimed in.

"Not her. I could see it in her eyes." Mikael held his ground. "I have no doubts she will try something again."

"Either way, you ended up with the short end of the stick. Anything to say about your team?" Geoff leaned forward, hoping to get something exciting.

"No comment on them." he refused.

"Oh come on, I know you want to say something!" Geoff pressured him.

"Let's just say, putting their trust in Scarlett isn't exactly the smart thing to do."

"Man, you must really hate her." Geoff laughed. "Not that it's not earned, of course."

The screen lit up in static once more. This time, showing Scarlett in her previous season, attempting to take control of the island.

"She really let her hatred get the best of her." Dakota commented.

"But, it seems all is fine now." Geoff added, the screen shifting to a picture of her with a halo above her head. "Or so we hope. We wouldn't want another incident arising." the halo shifted into devil's horns and fire rose around her.

"It's bound to happen. You can quote me on that." Mikael told him.

"Well, we have some not yet seen clips that may shine some light on this issue!" Dakota announced.

Beardo gave a thumbs up and hit a button, causing the screen to go into static.

The first clip shown was still at the hotel. Scarlett held the radio outside. "Number three, you need to move towards the east wing." she commanded.

"Hey, who's that again?" Liam responded through the chat. "It's hard to tell without, you know, names and all."

Scarlett groaned in annoyance. "Insipid twit." she cursed under her breath.

The next clip showed her at the captains' cabin nearby the other three captains, after seeing it for the first time. "This place is a dump!" Justin complained.

"Aw, cheer up, buddy!" Owen tried to raise spirits. "I bet it's better on the inside."

"Doubtful, Mclean isn't known for being generous." Scarlett entered the two boys' conversation.

"Remind me again, who are you?" Justin asked. "Because, I know these two," he pointed between Eva and Owen. "But I keep forgetting who you are."

Eva let out a short laugh as Scarlett fumed. "I guess you can say I am nobody." she walked off into the cabin.

XXXXXX

Confessional

Scarlett - The scene after showed her in the confessional outhouse with a sour expression. "The old me when very much like to _hurt_ Justin, mentally and physically for his words." she emphasized the word hurt very clearly. "But, I am changed and I will do no such thing."

XXXXXX

The static played again and returned to the Aftermath show. "See?" Geoff smiled. "She may have some gripes with the others but all and all, she's changed."

"And you really believe her statement?" Mikael questioned. "It was very obviously a lie."

"I think that's enough about you, why don't we focus more on the captains?" Geoff frowned and quickly changed the subject. "With our new segment, A Call for A Captain! Name pending change." he quickly added that last part. "Mikael would you do the honours of spinning the wheel." he pointed over to a wheel with all four of the captains' pictures on it.

"If I must." he got up and spun the wheel. As he sat back down, it landed on Eva.

"Oh! The firey Eva!" Dakota grinned in excitement.

"Let's get her on!" Geoff motioned to the screen.

A few seconds past but nothing happened. The audience gave a few chatters of worry. "Um, hello?" Geoff asked out loud.

After a few more seconds of static, Geoff raised his arm and sliced it across his neck. "Let's cut that for now and just move on to our next interview!" the faux audience clapped.

"Our next guest wanted to be a rap star and has shown no real rapping skills! Let's get a nice round of applause for Carl!"

Carl stumbled out onto the floor, barely catching his footing and remaining standing. He looked around to see the non-existent audience. "Well, at least no one saw that."

"We did." Geoff told him. "And the camera definitely did too!"

Carl looked into the camera facing the stage. "Oh, yeah. Forgot the whole TV-thing."

He moved over and sat next to Mikael. He brushed some loose strands of hair out of his eyes before trying to sit up straight to look more professional.

"So, Carl." Geoff began. "In your application for the show, you mentioned you wanted to be a rapper."

"Yeah." the boy nodded quickly. "I'd probably become the best there is!"

"A bold claim, one not many can follow up on." Dakota spoke.

"It takes a bold man to make one!" Carl exclaimed, pumping out his chest.

"If you are so good, why don't you give us a sample of what you can do?" Geoff asked. "I'm sure the audience will love it!" he gestured over to the peanut gallery who looked mostly uninterested.

Carl looked slightly embarrassed and looked down. "Well, I would need a beat." he muttered.

"I got you, man!" Beardo pointed finger guns down and began to beatbox.

Carl looked around awkwardly and coughed as Beardo continued.

Geoff sat waiting, his smile slowly fading. "You okay, dude?"

"I just can't think of anything." Carl made an excuse.

Mikael rolled his eyes at his incompetence.

"Well, you could always do it some other time!" Geoff told him. "No pressure, dude." Carl smiled as Beardo finished his impromptu beatboxing. "But, there is some pressure to be had! Being the reject of the rejects must feel terrible!" Geoff began to goad him.

Carl just nodded, agreeing, making Geoff slightly upset. "Yeah, I don't think I'm made for this type of stuff. Did you see what they were doing? Shooting each other on boats and stuff."

"But you must feel some hatred for your team!" Geoff continued to try to get a reaction. "They tossed you aside the second they could, no one even tried to be your friend!"

"Actually, Ozzy seemed pretty cool." Carl noted.

Dakota looked towards Geoff. "Maybe we should just move on." she suggested.

"To the next segment Truth or, uh," he looked back towards Beardo. "Did we have anything to hurt the guy?"

Beardo shook his head.

"Okay, Truth or Something Painful!" Geoff announced. Beardo hit a button playing a small tune as the screen behind Geoff lit up to show a colourful cardboard slide. A line was struck through the middle of it, one side had lady justice, the other, a question mark. Both illustrations were done in marker. "So, Carl, what do you really feel about your team?"

"I already said, they were mostly okay. I guess Kathy was a little rowdy. And maybe Mariana could've helped out more." he tapped his chin as he began to recall what happened. "Then again, I didn't do much either."

A few tense seconds played as they awaited the truth to be revealed. Geoff than deadpanned. "Do we have anything set up?"

"Here, use this." Max stood up from the peanut gallery holding a mechanical helmet. Wires jutted out in random directions and it looked like it was held together by sheer force of will. "It should extract the truth, with minimal error." He moved over and set the hand-made helmet on Carl's head. Carl reached up to adjust it and Max slapped his hand. "Do not touch it! It is very delicate."

Geoff was currently pinching his nose. "I knew we should have delayed this." he sighed. He took a deep breath before putting up a smile. "Now that we have something that hopefully works, I have another question: are you actually good at rapping?"

Carl looked nervous. "Well," he looked away. "I wouldn't be lying if I said that there was maybe a possibility-"

"Get on with it." Mikael snapped.

"No." he flatly, and grimly said. "I can't keep a beat, rhyme or nothing. But I want to get good!"

The helmet churned for a few seconds before letting out a bit of smoke. "That mean's he's telling the truth." Max clarified.

"So, the rap wannabe can't actually rap." Geoff chuckled.

"At least there is a start for everything!" Dakota tried to stay positive.

"Yeah, I guess." Carl still looked bummed out.

"Anyway, one last question for you to answer." Geoff reminded him of the hat on his head. "How'd you feel about your team leader? Was Owen good for the team?"

Carl thought for a second. "I'll be honest, never really watched the show before, so I don't know much about him. He seemed pretty cool though." again, the helmet chugged and smoke popped out.

Geoff frowned. "Don't you ever lie?"

"No." Carl joked receiving a zap from the helmet. "Ow! That was a joke!"

Max looked surprised. "Hmm, it's not supposed to do that."

"I thought that was a lie detector?" Carl asked him.

Max scoffed. "It's a mind scrambler. It's supposed to control the minds of anyone I wish. But it doesn't work yet. Lie detecting is a side effect."

Carl blinked a few times. "Can I take this off? I don't want scrambled brains, man."

Geoff shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we are done that segment."

Max received his helmet and went to go sit back down.

"Now, do we have Eva for the team leader interview?" Geoff asked.

Beardo gave a thumbs up. "Should work now."

"Wonderful! Let's give a big round of applause for Eva!" Geoff gestured to the screen again.

After a few more seconds of static Eva appeared on the screen. "What is it?" her voice was static filled.

"Hey, Eva it's Geoff!" Geoff waved to the screen.

"And Dakota!" Dakota added.

"I don't know who that is." Eva remained gruff.

Dakota barred her teeth at the screen and Geoff mentioned for the camera to come to him. "Anyway, we just wanted to talk and ask a few questions about your stay on the island."

"Is that it?" Eva raised half her unibrow. "I spent the last five minutes to get this thing to work and you just want to ask me questions?"

"Yeah, basically." Geoff nodded.

"Well, this place sucks. Happy? The food sucks, my team sucks, the other captains all suck."

"Oh come on, don't be so negative! There has to be something you like about the island." Dakota said.

"Nope." Eva answered flatly.

"Why don't you give us some insight on your team? How are they working out? Got any favourites or least favourites yet?" Geoff asked.

Eva shrugged. "I don't know what they are doing. I just lead them."

"Insightful as always." Geoff quipped. After a few seconds of silence, he turned to Beardo. "Dude, that was your cue."

Beardo gave a sheepish grin. "Oops, sorry." he hit a button causing the audience to laugh.

"Hey! Are they laughing at me?" Eva shouted.

"Don't worry Eva, it's all just sound! We have no real audience as of yet." Geoff told her.

"How was I supposed to know that? I'm just staring at a blank screen." Eva told them.

"You don't have a camera view or anything?" Dakota asked.

"No, it's just a blank picture." Eva reiterated with some annoyance.

"Well Eva, it looks like we are out of time. We may or may not talk to you later in another exciting interview!" Geoff told her.

"You better not call me up again or I'll-" Eva was shut off.

"So, she just reiterated what we already knew." Mikael summed up her interview.

"Looks like it." Geoff agreed with him. "But it's always good to check up on things, see how they are going. I wouldn't doubt with her negative attitude we'll see more of her team here next time!"

"Unless the raw strength pulls through!" Dakota punched the inside of her other hand.

"What do you all think?" Geoff asked the others. "Which team is going to win it?"

"Hopefully mine." Carl spoke up. "Do I get anything if they win?" he turned and whispered to Mikael who responded with rolled eyes and a shake of his head.

"I feel like Owen has a good chance." Bridgette spoke up from the peanut gallery. "He's might not be the strongest leader but he's the only one with spirit! All the others look like they hate being there!"

"Which is surprising!" Max added. "I for one would love to be on the show and have the ability to showcase my _EVIL _inventions and such." he laughed menacingly. "To make it clear, I would be on the Brain's team." he made sure to mention.

"Scarlett's methods are cold. She needs to learn something about respect." DJ joined in on the conversation.

"Like Justin knows respect?" Noah raised a brow.

"Okay, okay." Geoff raised his arms. "Let's silence the peanut gallery, for now, this is a show for the new cast."

"Let's share the spotlight with them!" Dakota beamed.

"And speaking of the new cast, we've got another interview to do! She's tough, she's gruff, she might have gotten a concussion, it's Wynda!" Geoff gestured to the side as the fake audience gave a round of applause.

Wynda walked in with a wide smile and began to wave. She then noticed the lack of audience and frowned. "What couldn't even get a crowd?"

"Not legally while we are still doing renovations." Geoff pointed to the scaffolding.

"But, once we are done there will be the live audience to cheer you on!" Dakota clapped.

"Or judge your every action." Geoff grinned. Wynda took a seat while Geoff cleared his voice. "So, how's the head?"

"You talking about that bashing I got?" she rolled her eyes. "Unfair use of weapons, in a real fight I could have handled it."

"That's because no one would want to fight you!" Geoff told her. The screen behind him lit up to show when she was pulled down by Rellik and ready to beat him. "Poor dude here just wanted to diffuse a situation and it looked like you were going to end his life!"

"He was literally saved by the bell!" Dakota commented.

"Well, more of a call for breakfast, than a bell." Geoff went into specifics.

"He started it!" Wynda crossed his arms. "He was all grabby and stuff! What a creep."

"Why don't we rewind that clip slightly?" Geoff asked. Above, the clip went back a few seconds where Wynda clearly pushed down Rellik. Geoff took out a tablet and drew a red circle which appeared around the contact point. "I think the evidence is really damning."

Wynda scoffed. "Whatever, he had it coming."

"Have you ever thought about seeing someone to help your aggression? I bet Eva could point you in the right direction." Geoff suggested.

"What, you saying I have a problem?" Wynda glared towards the host.

"Yes, that is exactly what he's saying." Mikael told her.

"Quiet, you!" she snapped at him.

"Settle down, we don't want to start a fight. Much to your dismay." Geoff joked.

"Yeah, a fight would be pretty fun right now!" Wynda agreed. "Any takers?"

"No way! You'd kill me!" Carl shook his head.

"Nah, I wouldn't hurt you!" she slung an arm around him causing him to tense up. "You're too weak, wouldn't be fun!" she laughed.

"Is fighting all you ever think about?" Geoff asked her.

"Mostly!" she laughed some more. "Nah, but a good tussle is a good way to let off some steam! Been all tense since getting here, I need something to punch."

"Try to save that energy for something not alive." Geoff told her. "Or, control it into your thoughts! Tell us, what did you think of your team?"

Wynda scoffed once more. "Please, they call themselves strong but they all don't know the meaning of the word! They need to spend less time talking and more time doing! If they joined me in that challenge, I wouldn't be sitting here discussing it with ya!"

"What about Eva?" Dakota questioned.

"Eva? Her I like." Wynda quickly nodded. "A girl who knows her strength and when to use it! Some good rage never hurt anybody. Well, not me at least." she laughed out.

Geoff deadpanned "Once again, let us remind out of this moment." the screen showed her getting whacked in the head by Scarlett and falling into the water.

"Was just a bruise. Nothing permanent." she shrugged.

"Just a bruise?" he rasied a brow. He then reversed the clip and froze on the frame that the oar connected with her head. "This looks like some supreme damage here." he circled the contact area with a red circle.

"Ah, hair mostly blocked it." she stuffed her hands into her poufy mane. "Barely felt a thing."

"You literally went unconscious!" Geoff exclaimed as the clip once more showed her fall into the water.

"What are you hoping to achieve playing the same thing over and over?" Wynda looked annoyed.

Geoff facepalmed. "I guess her skull is thick in more ways than one." the fake audience laughed on cue. Geoff shot a thumbs up to Beardo and he returned it.

"Ha-ha let's take a giggle at the person who could break you in half." Wynda responded coldly. She demonstrated her eagerness to cause some pain by cracking her knuckles.

"Again, no fighting!" Geoff told her.

"You sound just like Chris!" she complained while crossing her arms.

"No, this is me sounding like Chris." Geoff turned towards the camera and gave a smile. "Why don't we take a break from the interview to showcase an assortment of clips showing off the contestants in excruciating pain! That's right, it's time for That's Gotta Leave A Mark!" Geoff waved his hands towards the screen.

Beardo pressed a button causing the audience to clap and cheer out as the camera swapped to the screen's view.

The signature tune of the showcase played as the first clip started.

The first clip showed the Brawny team in their boat during the first challenge. Wynda was preparing the cannon for fire with the help of Laurie. Laurie held up a record player to use as ammo. Wynda shrugged and grabbed it to load it in but as she turned towards the cannon, she smashed it into the side and dropped it. The broken record player landed on her foot and she cursed out and kicked at the cannon, injuring her foot some more. She held her foot in pain as Laurie watched with awkwardness as the whole thing played out.

The next clip showed the campers relaxing at their brief stay at the resort. Justin was basking in the sun next to the pool, while Kazu and Yoshi swam around and splashed about.

Owen walked by with a plate of hotdogs. and slipped on a puddle of water, dropping his hotdogs into the water and landing on top of Justin. Owen quickly stood up and looked apologetic towards the crushed model still sitting in his now dented poolside chair.

The clip after. was once again at the resort. This time, it was inside during the key hunting challenge. Camila was walking down a hallway looking bored out of her mind when a door quickly sprung open and smashed into her face. She fell back and clutched at her nose, shooting a glare at the culprit who hit her.

Daniel walked out of the room with a confused look, trying to find what the door had hit. He eventually looked down to see Camila glaring at him from the floor. He gave a sheepish grin and helped her to her feet. He quickly turned to leave but all he accomplished was walking straight into the door that had just closed.

The next clip showed Rellik as he walked through the woods with his team. In front of him, Fern moved a branch out of the way and it flung back and hit him in the crotch, causing him to fall down to his knees in pain.

The clip show came to an end as the audience clapped out and laughed at the misery. Geoff grinned. "Always loved that segment." he sighed

"You seem really masochistic." Mikael spoke with disdain.

"Perhaps a small bit." Geoff chuckled. "But we still have one more interview to do today!" he quickly changed the topic.

"He asked a lot of questions and wasn't given a second chance!" Dakota began to announce. "Please welcome Daniel to the stage!"

The spotlight turned on as he walked down. He gave a swift nod to everyone as he walked over and sat next to Wynda. "Great to be here." he smiled but it quickly faded. "Well, not really, but you get the idea."

"So, Daniel, have any regrets leaving the show?"

"Yeah, I don't think I made a good impression." he admitted. "I wanted to really be someone, you know? But I think I just ended up looking like a fool."

"Don't worry we all make mistakes." Dakota nodded.

"And sometimes you just don't get that second chance, dude." Geoff shook his head solemnly.

"Yeah, I think I could have really turned it around if they gave it to me." Daniel claimed.

"Really, well do you show any resentment to your team for kicking you out?" Geoff asked.

"I think there is a base disappointment and kinda resentment when you look at things." Daniel began. "But it's really hard to stay upset at them for long. It is all just a game."

"A game where you lost a big stack of a million bucks!" Geoff reminded him.

"When you put it that way, yeah there is a bit more resentment then." Daniel thought about it. "But I still won't hold a grudge. In fact, I wish them the best of luck going forward. I do think they need it."

"How come?" Dakota inquired.

"Well, I think Justin isn't the best leader. So they really need to rely on themselves to get through."

"Any more thoughts you'd like to share on Justin?"

Daniel took a second to think. "Nah, he's alright. Just not the leader type."

"Dude's pretty hot though." Carl spoke up. He was given puzzled looks by the others around him. "What? It's true!"

"And you just had to bring it up?" Mikael raised a brow.

"Well, I thought I'd say something positive you know." he began to mumble.

"And thanks for that! Positivity is always welcome." Dakota nodded along.

"Well, a bit of negativity never hurt anyone." Geoff spoke up. He noticed a peculiar look from Bridgette. "What I mean to say is- positivity is where it's at!"

"I didn't know Bridgette still called the shots." Noah joked to Cody who began a small laugh. Sierra noticed and began to laugh loudly herself to imitate him.

"I'm just here to make sure Geoff doesn't go overboard." Bridgette stated. "Again."

"Don't worry, it's all good." Geoff smiled.

"To get things back on track, I think that's the end, is it not?" Dakota turned towards Geoff.

Geoff thought for a second. "I think it is!" he turned to face the camera. "Thanks for joining us, and our special guests for this very special Aftermath show!" he threw his arms in the air. A faint chirping could be heard in the back. "Until next time, this has been the Aftermath hosted by Dakota and Geoff for Total, Drama, Brains, Brawn, Beauty!"

He held his smile and his hands in the air for a few seconds but soon frowned. "Dude, why are we still filming?" the chirping grew louder. "And what is that sound?" he looked irritated.

"Dude." Beardo chirped to him. "We're not done yet. We got the audience vote."

"We scrapped that! There is no audience!" Geoff pointed to the empty seats.

"We still got the vote online." Beardo just said.

"Alright fine." Geoff sighed. He put on his smile. "Sorry, turns out we got one last thing. We took a poll to see what the audience thinks on what team will come out on top! Let's see the results!"

The screen behind him lit up. It showed the four teams with a percentage of votes beside them. They all started at zero but began to climb quickly.

The final results shown were:

Brains at 43% of the votes.

Rejects at 27% of the votes.

Brawns at 25%.

And finally the Beauties at 5%

"Ouch." Geoff laughed. "Looks like no one is rooting for those guys!"

"And the underdogs seem to have a lot of love!" Dakota added.

"I think the audience needs a reminded who leads the Brain team." Mikael spoke up.

"And you need a reminder about the other three captains!" Geoff chuckled.

"While the vote may show use what you think, it's not how things will play out!" Dakota grinned. "Anyone can bring home that prize money!"

"That's right!" Geoff agreed. "It's still anyone's game! Who knows? Maybe the Beauties can prove a thing or two."

Beardo hit a button causing the screen to turn off. He gave a nod to Geoff.

"Alright, now that is everything for today!" Geoff began the outro again.

"Stay tuned for more behind the scenes content next time!" Dakota broke in.

"As we interview our new losers!" Geoff continued

"And hopefully have a live audience!"

"See you all next time, this has been the Aftermath show with Geoff,"

"And Dakota!"

"And Beardo!" Beardo added from the back.

"And everyone else that made this possible!" Geoff gave a smile to the camera. "See you next time!"

The cast waved goodbye as the episode faded out.

* * *

**And that's that for the Aftermath. I didn't really know how I wanted to end it so it's a bit awkward there but I wanted to get it out sooner rather than later.**

**The next Aftermath should take place after the entire thing is set up, so more refined and an actual audience. The main hosts will still be Geoff/Dakota/and somewhat Beardo but I will see about incorporating the newer cast into the show more than just an intewview and then background commentary. It might sound weird but I already have a full idea for the side story in the Aftermaths going on.**

**If you have better ideas for the Aftermath, let me know. Too much original cast? Not enough original cast? Let me know so I can fix up future ones.**

**So, who is there to root for? Four members of each team remain for the next chapter and one team will be saying goodbye to someone. Here is a full cast list since it really has been a long time.**

**Team Brain**

**Camila**

**Liam**

**Melanie**

**Mikael - 20th**

**Yoshi**

* * *

**Team Brawn**

**Carter**

**Kazu**

**Laurie**

**Ryan**

**Wynda - 18th**

* * *

**Team Beauty**

**Cynthia**

**Daniel - 17th**

**Fern**

**Rellik**

**Sarah**

* * *

**Team Rejects**

**Carl - 19th**

**Kathy**

**Ozzy**

**Mariana**

**Therion**


End file.
